Agonia
by Zetus
Summary: Cuando ilusionada Rin le confiesa a Sesshoumaru el amor que siente, la reaccion del youkai es menos que favorable sino sanguinaria y cruel, destrozando todas las esperanzas femeninas.
1. Default Chapter

_Nota del Autor: Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el super sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin, son propiedad de la talentosa Rumiko Takahashi!_

Este fic se lo dedico a mi Diosa del Viento que me inspira a sacar mi lado oscuro, castigador, infame y cruel. Ella dice que nadie como yo para hacerla sufrir por la impotencia de no saber que va a suceder en el próximo capítulo.

Ella me quiere mucho, más de lo que merezco por lo que creo que exagera un poco en sus halagos pero yo también la quiero a morir y como fue ella la que me apoyó para publicar mi primera historia en no logro negarme...además no quiero jejeje.

Espero que con este fic sientan que necesitan hacerme daño físico para darle una salida a la impotencia.

La forma de dormir del príncipe se la debemos a Kumi que me regaló un fanart muy ilustrativo con el sexy youkai cubierto solo por una sábana blanca de seda. Gracias K!

Gracias a Naoko y Arline por su apoyo, las quiero mucho. También un agradecimiento a Fenixgirl por sus reviews tan expresivos.

Los pensamientos van entre (-) y los dialogos entre "-" Si han leido el Príncipe Enamorado reconoceran a Sukime que es la nana youkai de Rin.

* * *

Agonía

Zetus

* * *

Capitulo 1- Declaración

* * *

La esbelta figura que caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo se movía muy despacio, como si así encontrara tranquilidad para su atormentado corazón. Mientras caminaba, jugaba con una flor entre sus dedos buscando en su mente las palabras adecuadas que lograran expresar adecuadamente la profundidad y seriedad de sus sentimientos.

Había dejado de ser una niña hacía mucho tiempo, pero su fidelidad y afecto permanecían intactos y reservados para la persona más importante en su vida: Sesshoumaru.

Rin estaba acostumbrada a estar sola esperando por un amo silencioso y esporádico, Sesshoumaru siempre viajaba dejando el castillo por días a veces hasta semanas. Ella había dejado de acompañarlo en sus viajes de forma espontánea y por decisión propia y motivada por el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos románticos hacia su amo.

Ahora cuando el príncipe youkai emprendía sus viajes, Rin se contentaba con verlo partir desde su ventana con un suspiro atragantado en su garganta y deseando que no se demorara mucho.

No conocía más vida que la que tenía junto a Sesshoumaru y la verdad no deseaba que eso cambiara, lo único que tenía sentido para ella era estar junto a él, porque se habia dado cuenta que lo amaba.

Ese día se sentía especialmente abrumada por aquellos sentimientos. La necesidad de declarar lo que su corazón sentía se había vuelto una necesidad en los últimos días, tenía que hacerlo si quería tener paz.

Sesshoumaru tenía varios días de ausencia y Rin estaba decidida a decirle que lo amaba en cuanto regresara al castillo. Sabía muy bien que se arriesgaba a ser rechazada y su nana le había suplicado que desistiera de esa idea alegando que Sesshoumaru no mostraba ningún interés por tener una compañera.

Aún cuando la razón por la que el príncipe mantenía a Rin a su lado seguía siendo un misterio, Sukime sabía que el príncipe seguía considerando a los humanos despreciables e inferiores.

Después de muchas discusiones y motivada por las súplicas de su nana Rin había prometido no desmoronarse si una vez declarado su amor el príncipe la rechazaba. Deteniéndose en su paseo Rin recordó las palabras de su nana tratando de persuadirla de lo que la vieja youkai calificaba como un capricho.

Lo que Rin no sabía es que Sukime tenía la certeza de que Sesshoumaru desecharía aquella declaración de amor pura y sincera como al más insignificante de los mounstros y quería evitarle el dolor y la humillación pero una de las cualidades de Rin era su perseverancia y lo único que quedaba era esperar que ella lo tomara con ecuanimidad y que el tiempo le sanara aquella herida.

* * *

Dos días antes...

Rin y Sukime estaban cenando y ese día tal como los últimos, la youkai trataba de persuadirla que no le dijera al príncipe que lo amaba.

"Sukinana no es un capricho yo lo amo...!"

"Pero mi niña no conoces a nadie más, siempre lo has admirado y respetado no confundas esos sentimientos!"

"No estoy confundida, además no quiero conocer a nadie más, me gusta él"

"Rin ya sabes lo que piensa el príncipe de los humanos no quiero que te humille, eres como la hija que nunca tuve!"

Rin le sonrió tiernamente, ninguno de los sirvientes era grosero con ella pero la única que la quería sinceramente sin duda era Sukime que había cuidado de ella desde su llegada al castillo.

Dejando sus alimentos a un lado Rin se acurrucó en el pecho de su nana y con una suave voz le dijo que si no confesaba lo que sentía se iba a enfermar y prefería una humillación a no saber lo que Sesshoumaru sentía por ella.

"Nana tampoco soy tonta sé muy bien que hay una posibilidad de que me diga que no, pero no puedo controlar lo que mi corazón siente. Además si no me quisiera ni un poquito ya me habría echado del castillo hace muchos años!"

Abrazándola Sukime le sonrió para no despedazar la confianza de Rin pero ella estaba segura que Sesshoumaru recibiría de mala gana aquel amor. Era conciente que Rin tenía razón al decir que no podía controlar sus sentimientos, pero una cosa si era segura, cuando el príncipe la rechazara ella estaría ahí para consolar a su niña.

* * *

El paseo por el jardín se alargó hasta el anochecer y Sesshoumaru no regresó dejando a Rin en agonía por lo que se fue a dormir desanimada a esperar que al día siguiente pudiera deleitar sus ojos con la imagen de su amado Amo.

* * *

Era un día soleado y mientras esperaba, Rin repasaba todo lo que tenía planeado decirle a Sesshoumaru. En su ingenuidad ella fantaseaba que al decirle que lo amaba, el príncipe la tomaría entre sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente y confesarle que él sentía lo mismo.

Estaba perdida en aquel ensueño romántico cuando a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Jaken y sin pensarlo corrió para encontrarse con ellos. Justo antes de doblar la esquina del corredor aminoró el paso y apareció caminando por el pasillo.

Llevaba un kimono rosado con un fino estampado de flores amarillas y pequeñas hojas verdes, hacía tiempo que había decidido recoger su cabello en una cola según ella para parecer mayor y así dejar atrás su imagen infantil, todo con el propósito de ser atractiva a los ojos de su amo.

En el instante que Rin apareció caminando por el pasillo Sesshoumaru resopló imperceptiblemente fastidiado por su presencia, sabía que ella llegaría con un sin fin de preguntas sobre su viaje, al sentirla cerca se volvió y le dedicó una agria mirada que instantáneamente paralizaron a Rin sobre sus pasos. Ante aquel hostil recibimiento lo único que ella logró hacer fue reverenciar con todo el cuerpo.

"Que quieres?"

"S-solo quería saber como le fue en su viaje Amo Sesshoumaru?"

"Bien!"

Cuando Sesshoumaru le escupió su respuesta de forma seca y grosera, Rin sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, jamás en todos sus años de vivir junto a él, Sesshoumaru le había contestado de esa forma. Inclusive para Jaken que estaba acostumbrado a un mal trato aquella actitud le parecía en exceso brusca tratándose de Rin.

El sapo la observó a hurtadillas tratando de imaginar como se sentía en ese momento, era justo decir que con el pasar del tiempo el pequeño demonio había aprendido a querer a Rin muy a su manera.

Aún con la cabeza en reverencia Rin no salía de su asombro y tenía el estómago revuelto por la actitud tosca de su amo. Ingenuamente se consoló pensando que probablemente había tenido que pelear con algún feroz monstruo y por eso la trataba mal. Para desviar su malestar Rin saludó a Jaken e inmediatamente giró sobre sus talones dejándolos solos.

Sesshoumaru la observó mientras se alejaba torciendo la boca con desagrado, le exasperaba que cada vez que llegaba de uno de sus viajes Rin siempre lo esperaba para preguntarle mil cosas. Hablarle brusco era su forma de liberarse de molesto interrogatorio de la mujer que vivía en su castillo.

Una vez que la figura de Rin desapareció por el pasillo, el youkai le pidió a Jaken que mandara traer un poco de té, no estaba cansado solo quería un poco de tranquilidad después de su viaje de reconocimiento de sus dominios. Como siempre todo estaba en orden, él seguía siendo el más poderoso y feroz de los youkais.

Con gracia y en silencio avanzó hasta su habitación se despojó de su armadura y espadas y se recostó, una vez que probó el té cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calma que rodeaba su magnifico castillo.

* * *

En una habitación no muy lejos de ahí, estaba Rin, la decoración era sencilla, impecablemente ordenada y siempre con un jarrón lleno de flores frescas que ella misma había plantado en un rincón escondido del jardín. Con una de las flores pegada a su nariz Rin pensaba en lo que quería hacer, ahora ya no estaba tan convencida porque la forma ruda en que Sesshoumaru le había hablado la había hecho sentir extraña.

(Nunca me había hablado tan feo...seguro estaba cansado, pero él nunca se cansa es invencible...habré hecho algo indebido? Pero yo siempre salgo a recibirlo...tengo que decirle lo que siento para bien o para mal, y si mi nana tiene razón?....yo le prometí a Sukime que no importaba lo que me dijera no me pondría triste y eso es mentira porque yo quiero que me ame como yo a él...)

Rin apretó su mano sobre el pecho, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente para darse ánimos, luego ajustando su cabello se incorporó para ir a cenar. Aprovecharía la quietud de la cena para terminar con su agonía.

No saber que sentía Sesshoumaru era como morirse cada día un poquito y había soportado aquel sufrimiento desde hacía meses, ahora estaba en camino de acabar con la incertidumbre y no adivinaba que sufrir en silencio resultaría mejor que la realidad que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Cuando llegó al comedor tanto Jaken con Sesshoumaru estaban ahí, mentalmente se regañó por siempre llegar tarde a cenar, no tenía la certeza pero sospechaba que eso molestaba a su Amo, sin embargo no podía saberlo porque el príncipe jamás le había dicho nada al respecto.

Así era Sesshoumaru, un ser imponente, misterioso y callado. Alguien que rara vez expresaba algún sentimiento o emoción fuerte, su rostro siempre estaba impávido y controlado, nunca lo había visto sonreír de felicidad o decir nada más de lo necesario. Sin embargo y a pesar de su aparente frialdad, ella estaba enamorada de él con toda la fuerza de su joven y humana alma.

En silencio se sentó e inmediatamente uno de los criados le acercó sus alimentos, después de dar gracias calladamente Rin empezó a comer lentamente. Mientras masticaba pensaba cual sería el momento indicado para hablar con su amo pero con Jaken y el sirviente a su alrededor las posibilidades de una conversación privada eran prácticamente nulas.

Reflexionando se dio cuenta que no le podía decir abiertamente que lo amaba, así que optó por tomar la sugerencia de su nana y con preguntas tratar de averiguar lo que Sesshoumaru sentía. Un instante antes de empezar a hablar el recuerdo de su intercambio de horas antes parpadeó frente a sus ojos haciéndola titubear, pero eso duró muy poco dando paso a su determinación de saber si su amor era correspondido.

No muy segura de que hacer para romper el silencio, Rin tosió suavemente para llamar la atención.

"Ahem...amo?"

Mientras que Jaken la miraba desconcertado, Sesshoumaru no movió ni un solo músculo, por años la cena había sido silenciosa y sin complicaciones y ahora con aquella interrupción su protegida estaba resquebrajando la rutina a la estaba tan acostumbrado. Al sentir la mirada insistente de Rin Sesshoumaru dudó un instante, porque tanto Jaken como el sirviente detrás de él estaban como estatuas pendientes de lo que Rin podría decir.

"Que pasa?"

"Ahem...Sesshoumaru-sama porque usted no tiene esposa?"

En el comedor se hizo un silencio tan pesado que parecía difícil respirar normalmente, el youkai sentía los ojos de su protegida sobre él como dos llamas de curiosidad, tranquilamente dejó el pequeño vaso que tenía entre sus dedos junto a sus alimentos y les ordenó a Jaken y al sirviente que salieran.

Ante la orden del príncipe ambos youkais abandonaron el recinto a empujones. Rin observó la atropellada salida con un poco de temor, sintiendo que su pecho iba a estallar por los nervios. No había imaginado que aquella, según ella, inocente pregunta lograría la privacidad que tanto quería.

Al verse a solas con su amo, la llama de la esperanza se agigantó dentro de Rin pero se extinguió tan pronto como Sesshoumaru fijó la mirada al frente y le habló con frialdad.

"Acaso crees que puedes preguntarme sobre mis cosas?"

"P-pero Amo yo no pretendía ofenderlo..."

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos y mantén tu lugar!"

Aquellas palabras le llegaron a Rin como una advertencia que ella no quiso considerar y en un susurro le preguntó a su Amo cual era su lugar, antes de terminar de hablar ella comprendió que su nana tenía razón, pero dominada por sus nervios y curiosidad decidió llevar aquella conversación hasta lo último. Aún cuando presentía que su corazón iba a partirse en mil pedazos.

Sesshoumaru no se dignó verla y por un segundo reflexionó sobre aquella pregunta, que lugar ocupaba ella en su vida?, la única respuesta que encontró en su interior fue que ninguno de importancia suficiente como para preguntarle porque no tenía una esposa.

"Vives en este castillo y no te falta nada acaso no es suficiente?"

Rin bajó la mirada y fijo sus ojos en su regazo sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo. A su lado Sesshoumaru se concentró en los latidos del corazón que latía bajo aquella piel humana y supo que ella estaba al borde de un colapso.

En la mente de Rin desfilaban todas las veces que la había protegido y como había crecido junto a él, irónicamente comprendió que siempre había esperado más de lo que el youkai estaba dispuesto a darle. Con amargura comprendió que en la vida de Sesshoumaru ella no ocupaba ningún lugar especial.

Sin comprender muy bien porque insistía en sumergirse más en la desilusión, Rin habló una vez más, esta vez para preguntarle porque no quería a los de su raza.

"Porque odia tanto a los humanos?"

"Porque envenenan todo con su debilidad y sentimientos volubles!"

"Pero su padre amó a un humana..."

El instante que sus labios terminaron de pronunciar aquellas palabras ella se arrepintió, porque los ojos de Sesshoumaru se iluminaron como dos ciénagas de odio y resentimiento que la hicieron temblar y perder toda esperanza de amor correspondido.

En ese momento cuando la vio a los ojos y reconoció el amor que ella trataba de expresar, Sesshoumaru comprendió el repentino interés de Rin en sus asuntos.

Viéndola directamente a los ojos, una sonrisa torcida se le dibujó al youkai en el rostro, al verlo Rin palideció porque aquel gesto era más bien una mueca de desprecio y burla. Abrumada apartó sus ojos bajo el peso de la mirada ámbar, satisfecho con la innegable derrota de su protegida, Sesshoumaru pronunció palabras que ella jamás olvidaría.

"Ya veo...que ilusa, acaso creíste que soy tan débil como mi padre? Yo me merezco una pareja youkai pura, jamás me rebajaría a mezclar mi valiosa sangre con la de una humana pusilánime y dije antes, mantén tu lugar!"

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amo era como si le clavaran una espina y sangrara. Rin no quería decir nada y sin embargo se escuchó a si misma hablar sonando sumamente ecuánime, era como si la crueldad de Sesshoumaru la hubiera adormecido de golpe y aunque pensaba que no había nada más humillante que lo que acababa de escuchar, su corazón podría seguir recibiendo los embates del desprecio a su amor.

"Porque me dice esas cosas tan feas?"

"Porque es la verdad tu aroma me sofoca y eres débil...acaso no entiendes? Tu apariencia quizás sea aceptable para los de tu raza pero ningún youkai digno posaría sus ojos en un ser tan insignificante como tú!"

Rin sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, ella no pretendía ser una diosa pero tampoco se consideraba insignificante y sin embargo ya lo sabía, a los ojos de su amo ella era menos que nada. Quería levantarse y salir corriendo pero era como si tuviera las piernas adormecidas.

(Soy fea? Ni siquiera eso, para él soy insignificante...no, no debo llorar...Kami-sama ayúdame a ser fuerte...)

Al buscar consuelo en el poder divino Rin sintió que aún le quedaban fuerzas para seguir hablando y así lo hizo, dentro de su pecho sentía los latidos de su corazón ir a un ritmo tan lento que por un instante vio borroso y sintió ganas de vomitar.

Apoyando una mano sobre el piso y con la otra sobre su boca Rin cerró los ojos y tomó aire por la nariz para no desmoronarse frente aquel verdugo que ahora estaba junto a ella. Sesshoumaru la miraba de soslayo esperando ver como rompía en llanto y así acabar con aquella molesta e inútil discusión.

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó la voz de Rin, al borde de la histeria apretó los dientes dispuesto a terminar lo que poca dignidad que le quedaba a Rin, en su mente aquella actitud era solo una prueba más de lo innecesario de los sentimientos humanos.

"Sesshoumaru-sama yo lo amo...acaso no le importan mis sentimientos?"

"Por supuesto que no! Eres inferior a mí, los humanos son débiles y traicioneros...acaso alguna vez he hecho algo que te diera cabida para que tengas semejantes sentimientos hacia mi persona, contéstame!!"

"Nunca...pero eso es lo de menos el amor nace del corazón de forma espontánea gracias al tiempo y la compañía...acaso usted es capaz de vivir sin amar a nadie?"

Sesshoumaru se crispó al escucharla porque mientras ella hablaba de amor él solo podía pensar en lo que había tenido que soportar al ver a su padre enamorarse de la madre de Inuyasha. Las últimas palabras de su protegida lo enfurecieron al tal grado que cerró el puño para no estallar en cólera porque representaban una debilidad de la que había prescindido toda su vida.

Jamás había tenido la ilusión de amar alguien porque lo consideraba vano y pasajero, para Sesshoumaru lo único valioso era el poder. Verse cuestionado por una humana común y corriente era motivo de furia. Controlando el enojo que sentía por lo que consideraba un irrespeto por parte de Rin, el youkai le habló con más frialdad que nunca.

"Y porque es tan importante para los humanos el amor? Eso es solo otra excusa para mostrar debilidad!"

"Querer a alguien no es debilidad...a usted no le importa nadie más que usted verdad?"

"Porque habría de hacerlo nadie jamás me ha dado nada!"

"Como dice? Yo siempre le he sido fiel y que me dice de Jaken? El es uno de su raza, que lo seguiría hasta el mismo infierno si usted se lo pidiera, acaso eso no es importante para usted? Que pasaría si un día él muere, está seguro que no sentiría nada? Acaso su corazón es tan duro?"

"Basta ya no seguiré escuchando argumentos insignificantes de una niña!"

"Si soy tan insignificante porque me salvó, porque no me dejó en aquel bosque? Contésteme!!"

Como un relámpago de recuerdos olvidados Sesshoumaru vio la imagen de Rin muerta en aquel paraje del bosque y con frialdad y desprecio le respondió que solo había hecho eso para probar la espada de su padre.

Rin tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, por primera vez en su vida presenciaba una faceta de su amo que creía inexistente, frente a sus ojos estaba el youkai despiadado y cruel al que todos los demás seres temían.

Era como si ella hubiera estado ciega a todo eso y al conocer toda su frialdad y desprecio algo en su interior se marchitaba y moría llevándose sus ilusiones de amor.

Abatida y destrozada por dentro Rin se quedó quieta en su lugar y contuvo las ganas de llorar, sin embargo para Sesshoumaru el olor a sal de sus lágrimas inundaron el lugar y hastiado se levantó dejándola sola y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

En el instante que Rin se vio sola empezó a llorar desconsolada escuchando todas las palabras en su cabeza una y otra vez, era tal el dolor que sentía en su pecho que ni siquiera todas sus lágrimas parecían darle alivio alguno. Solo cuando Sukime llegó buscándola le pareció ver una luz en su mar de dolor y desamor.

A Sukime se le encogió el corazón al contemplar a Rin, lloraba echa un puñito en el piso. Con amor la anciana la abrazó en silencio dejando que se desahogara, después de unos minutos de llanto, Sukime escuchó la voz sollozante y quebrada de Rin.

"Tenías razón nana...no me quiere, nunca lo ha hecho, solo me salvó cuando era niña para probar la espada de su padre!"

"Ya pequeña, trata de tranquilizarte!"

"Fue horrible, me dijo cosas espantosas, me llamó pusilánime y pestilente...me dijo que era fea e insignificante!"

Sukime se llevó la mano para cubrirse la boca, aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado fuertes aún para el príncipe, la anciana solo podía imaginar lo que Rin había sentido al escucharlas de la persona que con tanto fervor, sinceridad y ternura amaba.

Con los ojos arrasados por las lágrimas Rin buscó el rostro de su nana y se aferró a ella por los hombros hablando con desesperación.

"Nana dime la verdad, los humanos somos tan repugnantes?"

"No pequeña!"

"Entonces porque fue tan cruel, yo lo único que he hecho es serle fiel toda mi vida, tu crees que amar a alguien es una debilidad?"

Sukime acarició el rostro lleno de dolor de su niña con cariño y luego le dio un beso en la frente para consolarla. Limpiándole las lágrimas le dijo que el príncipe había escogido odiar a los humanos hacia tantos años que probablemente ya ni el mismo recordaba su motivación.

"El amor no es una debilidad, fuiste muy valiente al decirle lo que sentías. Los humanos son seres fascinantes, una mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que a veces los youkais no comprendemos muy bien. Ustedes tienen muchos matices en lo que sienten, pero no te desanimes, los seres humanos tienen una cualidad maravillosa y es que pueden llegar a tener una fortaleza de espíritu envidiable que los motiva a seguir aún en el peor de los casos. Tú eres el mejor ejemplo, has pasado por toda clase de penurias y aún conservas tu amable y tierna personalidad!"

"Nana no mientas...dime algo, huelo muy feo?"

"Rin!"

Ella se quedo viendo a su nana moviendo la cabeza negativamente porque sabía que estaba siendo amable solo para consolarla pero después de hablar con Sesshoumaru ser humana parecía la peor de las desgracias.

"...hubieras visto el odio y desprecio en sus ojos...debí hacerte caso, discúlpame por favor, fui una tonta al enamorarme de él..."

Sukime la abrazó tratando de transmitirle todo su cariño y luego la instó a que se levantara para poder ir a la habitación, al levantarse se dieron cuenta que Jaken las observaba con los ojos muy abiertos sosteniendo el báculo con ambas manos.

El pequeño había escuchado todo desde el principio y estaba conmovido por la franqueza de Rin sobre todo al hablar de él. No esperaba que su Amo hubiera reaccionado diferente cuando Rin le preguntó que pasaría si él algún no estaba. Lo que le sorprendía era darse cuenta que Rin lo apreciaba sinceramente.

"Señor Jaken...ya nos íbamos!"

"Matte Rin!...Yo también me sentiría triste si tu no estuvieras más en este mundo...solo quería que lo supieras!"

Las dos mujeres se pararon en seco al escucharlo y con una expresión sorprendida Rin se agachó hasta donde Jaken para abrazarlo y entre sollozos darle las gracias. El pequeño demonio se sintió tan conmovido que poniendo el báculo a un lado le devolvió el gesto contagiado por la ternura de Rin.

De pie Sukime sonrió porque sabía que a pesar de siempre pelear entre ellos Jaken quería a Rin y se preocupaba por ella al grado de confesarle su cariño cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Cuando se separaron Rin le dio al renacuajo un beso en su fría mejilla, luego le acercó el báculo con cuidado y se alejó sin decir nada más en compañía de su nana.

Jaken se quedó como estatua con la mano sobre su mejilla, jamás nadie le había dado un beso y no podía negar que la sensación era extraña, aquel amor que era considerado una debilidad provocaba un bienestar invisible muy agradable y que provocaba dudas de si realmente se podía vivir sin una sensación tan peculiar.

(El Amo bonito fue muy cruel con ella, jamás lo había escuchado hablarle de esa forma...yo siempre pensé que él la apreciaba más y ahora me doy cuenta que solo utilizó esa poderosa espada para conmigo. Sukime tiene razón, la chiquilla fue muy valiente al confesarle que lo amaba...me pregunto si después de hoy Rin podrá seguir viviendo aquí, espero que si!)

Al llegar a su habitación Rin se negó a entrar porque no quería dormir en el mismo lugar donde había soñado tantas veces con el amor de Sesshoumaru. Sukime lo adivinaba y esperó para saber que deseaba Rin.

"Sukinana puedo dormir contigo solo por esta noche? Mañana tendré que irme pero como ahora está oscuro me da miedo. Crees que talvez el señor Jaken me acompañe hasta algún poblado?"

"P-pero que te vas a ir?"

"Nana...claro que no quisiera irme, pero acaso piensas que él va a permitir que me quede después de hoy?"

Sukime sintió un frío correr por su espalda porque Rin tenía razón, por un instante quiso ir en busca del príncipe para abogar por su niña pero en ese momento Rin la necesitaba más. En silencio la ayudó a juntar las pocas posesiones que tenía, sus vestidos, un peine que ella misma le había dado cuando era pequeña, el jarrón donde ponía flores y varias herramientas de jardinería.

Con Rin caminando despacio detrás de ella llegaron a la habitación de la anciana en la parte norte del castillo. Una vez ahí Rin dejó que su nana la arropara, tenía los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos y la mirada completamente ausente. No sentía frío o calor, solo un vacío enorme que perforaba su pecho y hacía jirones su alma.

Se quedó inmóvil en el piso recordando una y otra vez las palabras de su Amo. Estaba segura que jamás olvidaría la mirada de desprecio y al recordar como le había dicho que ningún youkai digno posaría sus ojos en ella, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin control.

Sukime estaba junto a ella tratando de consolarla moviendo su mano sobre la espalda, Rin emanaba tanta tristeza que parecía imposible que algún día fuera a superar aquel desengaño. La youkai estaba tan consumida en sus propios pensamientos para tratar de evitar que su niña se fuera de su lado, que se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de Rin hablando pausadamente.

"Sukinana dime a que olemos los humanos, es tan sofocante como él me dijo?"

La anciana parpadeó e hizo como que no había escuchado la pregunta, no quería decirle que era un olor algo fuerte para los sensibles sentidos youkai, ella se había acostumbrado al aroma de Rin, pero no quería ni negar ni confirmar las palabras del príncipe youkai.

Cuando su nana no le contestó Rin suspiró resignada y volvió a repetir la pregunta. Al no recibir respuesta ella comprendió que su amo no le había dicho ninguna mentira y empezó a moverse para levantarse.

"Entonces él dijo la verdad...creo que mejor dormiré en otro lugar, una de las habitaciones del ala sur, mas allá del establo de A-UN!"

Sukime trató de detenerla pero Rin se negó firmemente y tomando sus cosas salió de la habitación encaminandose al ala sur a toda prisa. Esa parte del castillo no se usaba porque quedaba demasiado lejos de todo, a pesar de eso, ella sabía que todo el castillo se mantenía limpio, incluidas las partes alejadas.

Caminó a oscuras guiándose solamente por las antorchas del corredor, al llegar a una parte que no estaba iluminada tomó la última antorcha y caminó hasta llegar al ala sur, buscando la habitación más alejada de todas. Dejando sus cosas en el piso abrió la puerta y entró adelantando la antorcha para ver que había en el interior.

Tal y como esperaba todo estaba limpio y como esperando por algún inquilino. Dio varios pasos buscando donde poder encender el fuego y cuando lo encontró y lo encendió, puso la antorcha en el pasillo, recogió sus cosas y se introdujo en el cuarto.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, se quedó arrodillada en el piso viendo el fuego fijamente. Se sentía vacía y destrozada, recordando las palabras de Sesshoumaru movió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con sus manos y las extendió. Una vez extendidas las observó un instante y luego las olió, se quedó así como suspendida en el tiempo, ella no lograba percibir nada, pero para el resto de los habitantes del castillo era sofocante.

Dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo Rin se quedó así, los minutos pasaron y pronto se convirtieron en horas de ausente mirada y sensación de vacío que consumió a Rin hasta que cayó dormida justo antes del amanecer.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación con los puños y los ojos cerrados, se sentía furioso por la audacia de su protegida al confesarle que lo amaba. Que lo hubiera comparado con su padre era lo que más le carcomía. Había luchado tanto con el recuerdo amargo de aquella época de su vida, que no podía creer que en un instante y por culpa de algo tan estúpido e innecesario como una declaración de amor tuviera que recordarlo.

(Que insolencia pensar que yo pudiera tener sentimientos afectivos por ella, es tan solo una niña y además humana, no, yo no soy como Inuyasha y mi padre, ellos se dejaron cautivar el corazón por algo tan vano como el amor. Sino puedo encontrar una pareja digna me quedaré solo, yo sí puedo vivir sin amor!)

Después de quitarse sus ropas Sesshoumaru se metió a la cama cubierto solo por una sábana de exquisita seda, así le gustaba dormir, completamente desnudo abrazado solamente por la suavidad de la seda.

Con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada estuvo en rato con los ojos abiertos, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó alguien que tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

"Amo Sesshoumaru, por favor necesito hablar con usted!"

Lentamente Sesshoumaru se levantó, se puso un kimono negro amarrado en la cintura con una cinta púrpura. Apoyando la espalda en la pared frente a la entrada de su habitación, le dijo a Sukime que pasara.

"Que quieres?"

"Quiero que le permita a Rin quedarse en el castillo!"

El rostro del youkai no se inmutó y por un instante estudió las facciones curtidas por los años de Sukime. Ella era una youkai ecuánime, que había sido la dama de compañía de su madre, por esa razón le tenía cierto grado de respeto y decidió no desechar el pedido que le hacía sin antes hablar con ella.

"Porque?"

"Porque ella no tiene a donde ir, ninguna aldea la recibirá. Por favor Sesshoumaru-sama lo que hizo no fue con intención de ofenderlo!"

"Te preocupas por ella?"

"Mucho y no quiero que se vaya, su compañía es mi felicidad. Amo ni siquiera tendrá que verla, ahora está en una de las habitaciones del ala sur"

"Que quieres decir con que ninguna aldea la recibirá?"

"No lo harán!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al notar la renuencia de Sukime por darle una respuesta clara pero no le dio mayor importancia al asunto. La idea de no tener que ver a Rin después de aquella noche fue suficiente para que cediera al pedido del ama de llaves del castillo.

"Bajo esas condiciones estoy dispuesto a permitirlo!"

"Domo Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"No quiero más declaraciones está claro? Díselo!"

"Hai!"

Sukime hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación de su amo feliz, conservaría a Rin y no tendría que sufrir pensando que le iba a pasar lejos de ella. Sabía que en las aldeas cercanas todos los humanos conocían de la mujer que vivía con Sesshoumaru y la despreciaban por considerarla una traidora a su raza.

(Puede quedarse eso es lo importante, es un príncipe grosero y cruel! Ella jamás volverá a declararle su amor ni a él ni a ningún otro ser...)

La youkai quiso ir a buscarla pero desistió porque supuso que Rin prefería llorar a solas. De vuelta a su habitación el sirviente que se encargaba del comedor le salió al encuentro preguntando por Rin.

"Sukime-sama ella está bien?"

"Si Yoro, pero de ahora en adelante ella vivirá en el ala sur, quiero que vayas ahora mismo y retires el puesto de Rin del comedor!"

"Como usted diga Sukime-sama...ella fue muy valiente al declararle sus sentimientos...la niña no es insignificante, es graciosa con sus orejas raras y sus grandes ojos verdes y redondeados"

"Jejeje si verdad esos ojos tan llenos de vida aunque después de hoy...!"

Las palabras resbalaron fuera de los labios de la youkai y tanto ella como Yoro se sintieron desanimados al pensar por lo que estaba pasando Rin. El sirviente reaccionó con una sonrisa al ver la tristeza en el rostro de la anciana y se apresuró a darle ánimo.

"Sukime-sama no se preocupe, la pequeña pronto volverá a sonreír solo déle tiempo, seguirá viviendo aquí eso es lo mejor, es un castillo muy amplio"

Al escucharlo Sukime se sintió animada y esperanzada de que dentro de poco su niña recobraría la alegría de vivir y pudiera vivir con su desamor.

Yoro se despidió con una reverencia y se fue a hacer lo que Sukime le había pedido.

En un par de minutos recogió las cosas del puesto de Rin y sacó todo guardándolo en un lugar visible de la cocina, para que ella pudiera encontrarlo con facilidad. Estando en la cocina Yoro fue sorprendido por su esposa Yuma que al verlo le preguntó que hacía.

Yoro le contó lo que había sucedido y la youkai sintió pena por la niña humana, siempre había creído como su esposo, que Rin era graciosa e inofensiva. Una vez que Yuma envolvió los utensilios en una tela azul el matrimonio youkai se fue a descansar.

* * *

Nota del Autor: Que piensan? Se acepta todos los comentarios y hasta tomatazos :) 


	2. Nueva realidad

Nota del autor: Les mencione que Sesshoumaru esta tal como en el anime? Un youkai sexy y misterioso de un solo bracito.

Gracias a Kagura y Yue que me quieren incondicionalmente, ustedes son mi tesoro de amistad.

Arline, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y hacerme ver que tengo otras cosas mas que hacer y a veces esta bien no tener tanto tiempo para escribir porque tambien tengo que descansar.

………………………………………

Capítulo 2

Nueva realidad

……………………………………..

Los rayos del sol calentaron el castillo como titubeando y la luz del día no llegó hasta el dormitorio de Sesshoumaru hasta entrada la mañana. El príncipe se quedó acostado mientras prestaba atención al ruido y actividad de sus dominios. Podía percibir a todos sus sirvientes enfrascados en sus labores.

Concentrándose un poco más se dio cuenta que el aroma de Rin estaba tan lejos que apenas si pudo percibirlo y eso le provocó la más tenue de las sonrisas, finalmente y después de tanto tiempo había logrado librarse de la presencia de Rin.

Recordando un poco su desagradable conversación con Rin Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta que no comprendía muy bien porque la había protegido tanto tiempo cuando era una niña. De lo que si estaba seguro ahora que era una mujer no deseaba tenerla cerca y después de rechazar su ridícula declaración ya no tendría que verla nunca más.

El príncipe se levantó de su cama y dio un vistazo a su hombro mutilado, resopló ante el recuerdo de Inuyasha, no veía a su medio hermano desde hacía años y así deseaba seguir, finalmente se había librado de cualquier influencia humana, a partir de ahora estaría rodeado de youkais.

Tomando un kimono negro al pie de la cama se cubrió y le dijo a Jaken que podía pasar, el pequeño sapo entró sosteniendo el báculo junto a su cuerpo, con la cabeza baja y arrastrando los pies en el suelo. Al verlo Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada a la espera de que el sapo hablara primero.

"Amo Sesshoumaru ya está listo su baño!"

El youkai lo observó aprovechando su ventaja de tamaño y supo que algo extraño le pasaba a su fiel sirviente porque su actitud y forma de hablar no era lo que acostumbraba ver en Jaken, sin embargo no dijo nada y caminó hasta la habitación contigua, se sumergió en el agua despacio y disfrutó del baño.

Con los ojos cerrados, Sesshoumaru estaba convencido de que todo a su alrededor era mejor y placentero. Sabía que una vez que saliera de su habitación no tendría a nadie dándole los buenos días con un ramo de flores, ese día podría quedarse en su habitación y nadie iría a buscarlo o lo extrañaría.

Esa mañana tomaría sus alimentos en la quietud de su soledad, pasaría todo el día en silencio porque nadie le diría nada, no habría preguntas y relatos interminables que le recordaban batallas pasadas de un tiempo donde Naraku existía solo para sembrar desconfianza y dolor.

Así como estaba, con el agua hasta el pecho calentando su piel, no pensó ni un solo momento en como estaría ella, la insignificante humana que había osado declararle su amor. De todo lo que más le exasperaba era la noción de que ella se considerara merecedora de su afecto.

Resoplando fastidiado por el recuerdo de Rin, se acomodó y siguió disfrutando del agua y el aroma a sales que perfumaban el baño. Una vez que terminó se vistió con calma, decidido a disfrutar de su apacible día no se puso la armadura y la dejó junto a sus espadas.

Al salir de la habitación aspiró discretamente el aire matutino y paseó su vista por el panorama que se extendía frente a sus ojos, tal y como lo esperaba el pasillo estaba desierto y silencioso. Un panorama perfecto perturbado solo por la presencia de Jaken, el pequeño demonio dormitaba apoyado de espaldas a la pared con el báculo abrazado a su pecho.

La diminuta criatura estuvo así un par de minutos hasta que Sesshoumaru lo sacudió con una patada y abrió los ojos a todo lo que daban. Frotándose el lugar donde su amo lo había golpeado, Jaken se puso de pie para seguir al youkai en silencio.

Caminando detrás de su amo, Jaken no podía apartar sus pensamientos de Rin y le atormentaba no saber como estaba, si había comido o dormido bien. Deseaba atravesar el palacio hasta el ala sur y poder comprobar con sus propios ojos si había sobrevivido al cruel desprecio de su amo.

Correr al ala sur no era una opción así que Jaken se conformó con esperar el momento ideal para ir a visitar a su amiga, por ahora se contentaría con ver a Sukime en algún momento del día y que ella tuviera algo positivo que contarle.

(Pobre pequeña…si no la quiere no era necesario ser tan crudo, ella no huele tan feo, admito que es un aroma distinto pero no es pestilente, la niña huele a flores, muchas flores…me pregunto porque el Amo le dijo lo de colmillo sagrado, él la protegía y se preocupaba por ella, estoy seguro de eso…que habrá cambiado? Solo porque ya es una mujer?...que raro no entiendo nada…)

Jaken siguió con sus reflexiones sin perderle el paso a su amo, no quería recibir otra patada por quedarse atrás. Al llegar al patio principal Sesshoumaru recorrió las inmediaciones con la mirada, vio a un par de sirvientes apresurar el paso al notar su presencia y luego con calma y en completo silencio se elevó por los aires con Jaken a su lado. Una vez separado del suelo cerró los ojos complacido, por primera vez en muchos años podía dejar el castillo sin ninguna recomendación innecesaria de que se cuidara.

Desde la seguridad de la nube de Sesshoumaru, Jaken vio de reojo el castillo desde el aire y se concentró en el ala sur pero no vio nada, era como si no hubiera nadie. Abatido por la falta de información se tragó el suspiro para no llamar la atención de su amo, que viajaba con la vista fija en el horizonte.

………………………

Al atardecer…

Sesshoumaru regresó al castillo con un cielo teñido de anaranjado a sus espaldas la luz del atardecer creaba sombras en el jardín, como de un baile silencioso de formas que adornaban el suelo. La noche prometía ser ventosa porque las ramas de los árboles se balanceaban suavemente como susurrando palabras imposibles de entender.

Al tocar tierra, sin querer Jaken divagó con la mirada esperando en vano que Rin apareciera por alguno de los corredores para recibirlos, pero eso no sucedió y solo un panorama de pasillos silentes era su bienvenida. El pequeño youkai movió la cabeza en negación, sabía de sobra que la pequeña no volvería a recibirlos y esa nueva realidad fue como si su corazón se ensombreciera de repente.

(Que tonto soy ella no vendrá a recibirnos nunca más, espero que el amo no me necesite y así poder preguntarle a Sukime como esta)

El príncipe avanzó por el sendero que conectaba el jardín con el palacio y sin voltear le dijo a Jaken que no lo necesitaría hasta mañana. En cuanto su amo se perdió en la oscuridad de los pasillos Jaken se encaminó con rapidez en busca de Sukime.

……………………

Los rayos del sol inundaron lentamente la habitación donde Rin dormía, a pesar de sentir el calor del astro rey sobre su cuerpo la pequeña no abrió los ojos, en cambio se hizo un puñito en el piso, quería desaparecer para no seguir sintiendo aquella tristeza que la desgarraba por dentro.

Su amor había sido desechado de la manera más cruel imaginable, era como si las palabras de su amo marcaran su corazón para siempre haciéndolo incapaz de recuperarse de aquella herida.

Finalmente Rin abrió los ojos lentamente como si sus párpados le pesaran demasiado, sus pupilas se pasearon por la habitación con pereza mientras su mente repetía las palabras del príncipe con una claridad terrible, haciéndola revivir una y otra vez aquel momento de desencanto y rechazo.

Parpadeó y la sal de sus lágrimas inundó sus ojos que empezaron a sangrar gotas de cristal amargo, en medio de su sufrimiento, la parte de si misma que deseaba sobrevivir aquel dolor le susurraba que sabía bien que el rechazo era parte de la vida y sobre todo para ella.

Fugazmente el rechazo de su amo se vio opacado por el recuerdo de su vida antes de encontrarse con Sesshoumaru en el bosque. Aquel momento no se sentía mejor que cuando era una niña huérfana forzada a soportar el desprecio de los demás aldeanos simplemente porque no podía hablar.

Reflexionando se dio cuenta que quizás por eso se había enamorado de su Amo. El nunca la había juzgado o pedido nada a cambio y sin embargo ella se dejó llevar por su corazón y fue lo suficientemente atrevida para pretender ser la dueña de su amor. Aún en el piso se acomodó dándole la espalda a la puerta y refugiándose de los rayos del sol.

Los minutos pasaron interminables y Rin no encontraba la fuerza para moverse, dormitaba para no recordar y abría los ojos para seguir llorando, en un instante recordó que debía irse de aquel castillo y esa idea fue como un pesado yunque atado a su espalda. No quería irse porque sabía lo que le esperaba en las aldeas cercanas: rechazo y miradas de odio.

Mientras crecía había visitado aquellas aldeas dándose cuenta que una mujer humana que vive en un castillo youkai no era algo que pasaba desapercibido para nadie. Tenía que buscar la aldea mas alejada de todas donde nadie conociera a Sesshoumaru o a ella, de pronto el recuerdo de la cabaña donde vivía siendo una niña era la mejor opción para una vida tranquila.

(Si pudiera encontrar algo así cerca de una aldea pero que esté en los límites algo apartado y que no llame la atención…tendré que viajar mucho para encontrar algo así, eso si no me come un monstruo antes, acéptalo Rin sobreviviste todo este tiempo gracias a la protección de Sesshoumaru…por Kami que haré?...)

Lentamente Rin logró sentarse en el suelo y alargando la mano tomó sus cosas que permanecían envueltas en la tela azul, viendo todo lo que poseía soltó una risita de resignación, un peine, herramientas de jardinería, un vaso y un plato. Sujetando las cosas contra su pecho Rin cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió y oyó la voz de su nana llamándola.

"Rin? Pequeña estás aquí?"

Sukime venía con el alma en vilo desesperada por ver bien a su pequeña, Rin no dijo nada y medio sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo a su nana que la estrechaba con fuerza y con un nudo en la garganta porque en un momento tendría que dejarla. Cuando se separaron Sukime la inspeccionó y una vez que estuvo satisfecha tomó el rostro de Rin entre sus manos con cariño.

"Hola nana…!"

"Hola pequeña, mira tus ojitos…"

"No es nada…que haces aquí? Si él se da cuenta se molestará…"

"Disculpa que no haya venido antes pero tenía que terminar con todos mis deberes, mi niña ayer hablé con el príncipe y permitió que te quedaras…"

Rin abrió los ojos y su rostro reflejaba su sorpresa luego escuchó con atención como su nana le relataba la conversación que había tenido con Sesshoumaru. Al terminar de hablar Rin la abrazó con fuerza dándole las gracias una y otra vez, después buscó lo ojos de la youkai para preguntarle cuales eran las condiciones para que pudiera quedarse.

Al escucharla Sukime no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante la agudeza de Rin, era claro por aquella pregunta que la pequeña conocía a su amo a la perfección. Con la voz pausada la anciana le dijo a grandes rasgos las condiciones y con un poco de tristeza Rin la escuchó.

"Ya veo, no te preocupes Sukinana aquí me voy a quedar, vendrás a visitarme de vez en cuando?"

Sukime no pudo contener las lágrimas un momento más y se puso a llorar abrazada a Rin, la impotencia que sentía la youkai era como una mordaza alrededor de su corazón. No soportaba la idea de la vida que le esperaba a Rin a partir de ahora, lo único bueno era que la tendría cerca pero eso solo era la felicidad para sí misma, mientras que Rin sufriría de desamor.

Asombrada Rin esperó a que su nana se calmara para poder hablar con ella, verla en aquel estado la apartaba de su propia tristeza y la hacía reaccionar al comprender que a pesar de que su amo la había rechazado había alguien más que se preocupaba y sufría por ella. Hablando con suavidad y una sonrisa que le salía del corazón logró que su nana la viera a los ojos.

"Sukinana no llores por mí, estaré bien te lo prometo, tu eres mi única familia y estoy feliz de poder quedarme. A lo mejor es como él dijo y si se puede vivir sin amor…claro que para mi ya no es una opción, no puedo seguir enamorada de alguien que me desprecia…sabes ayer soñé otra vez con mi muerte…!"

La mirada de Rin se privó de toda emoción y se sumergió en una tristeza tan palpable que Sukime cerró los ojos para no ceder de nuevo a las lágrimas, suavemente extendió la mano para sutilmente sacarla de su mutismo, la pequeña la miró con los ojos apagados y le sonrió forzadamente respirando profundamente para no preocupar mas a su nana.

Para no seguir hablando de cosas tristes Sukime le aseguró que la visitaría todos los días trayéndole comida, Rin la escuchaba como sumergida en un lago que la adormecía de pies a cabeza, sabía que estaba despierta pero su corazón parecía negarse a latir con regularidad para no sentir dolor o angustia.

La youkai hablaba concentrada en la falta de atención que su protegida le estaba dando, pero seguía para obviar la agonía en que Rin se encontraba. Sin darse cuenta la pequeña buscó confort en el regazo de su nana mientras le decía que si a todas sus palabras.

En el momento que se recostó la anciana empezó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente para reconfortarla hasta que no tuvo más que decirle y toda la habitación se quedó en silencio inundada por la respiración acompasada de la pequeña consolada por la ternura de su nana youkai.

……………………………

Cuando Jaken llegó al comedor del palacio solo encontró a Yoro acomodando los platos, el pequeño demonio iba a hablar pero sus grandes y redondos ojos se fijaron en la distribución de los platos y un escalofrío le bajó por la espalda al ver que solo había dos puestos para cenar.

El youkai cerró los ojos porque en un instante la ausencia de Rin en su vida lo golpeaba de frente con rudeza y sin miramientos. A partir de ahora no vería mas a la pequeña al otro extremo de la mesa y eso sorpresivamente rodeaba su corazón de una tristeza que Jaken nunca antes había experimentado.

Saliendo un poco de su asombro y sintiendo la mirada de Yoro que comprendía a la perfección el impacto de aquel puesto vacío, el entristecido demonio apretó su báculo como resignado, lo que sucedía era exactamente lo que su amo bonito deseaba y no había nada que hacer o decir.

"Oi Jaken!"

"Solo dos puestos…quien te ordenó eso?"

"Sukime-sama!"

"Ya veo…donde está ella?"

"En el ala sur, fue a verla!"

"Sooka!"

Yoro siguió con sus quehaceres y ni siquiera miró al percibir que Jaken lo dejaba solo y salía corriendo del comedor y en dirección al ala sur. El demonio recorrió los pasillos a todo lo que sus piernas le daban hasta que llego al ala sur jadeando. Buscó en todos y cada uno de los aposentos, a medida que avanzaba y no encontraba a Rin, iba poniéndose más nervioso con cada paso.

A punto de lanzar el báculo contra el suelo por no encontrar a la pequeña caminó hasta la última de las habitaciones y con mano temblorosa deslizó la puerta abriéndola completamente; cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la imagen de las mujeres su corazón saltó de emoción y tristeza a la vez, luego sin perder tiempo avanzó hasta ellas.

Al notar la presencia de Jaken Sukime le sonrió y llamó la atención de Rin para que viera que tenía otro visitante preocupado por su bienestar. La pequeña levantó la cabeza tan solo un poco y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer a Jaken frente a ella.

"Jaken-sama!"

"Hola pequeña, como estás?"

Rin no le contestó con palabras y solo dio un gran suspiro para luego volver a acurrucarse en el regazo de su nana. Dejando el báculo en el piso el sapo se acomodó de forma tal que pudiera verlo sin levantarse. Al notar la mirada ansiosa de su amigo ella sintió la necesidad de incorporarse para escucharlo.

"Escúchame pequeña…no te desanimes, a lo mejor no es mucho pero yo…tu eres…lo que yo quiero decir es que…!"

A Rin se le aguaron los ojos al comprender lo que Jaken trataba de decirle y moviendo la cabeza con un gesto afirmativo le dijo en un murmullo que su cariño significaba mucho, luego sin poder controlarse dejó que las lágrimas hicieran surcos en sus mejillas. Alargando sus pequeños brazos el diminuto youkai la abrazó por el cuello dejando que las lágrimas empañaran su hombro.

Abrazada a Jaken su dolor parecía resurgir en su pecho ahogándola, aún así lograba escuchar una parte de su ser que avivaba una llama de esperanza para salir victoriosa de aquel mal momento. Sukime los observó completamente conmovida, presenciar tal camaradería y amor entre ellos era simplemente algo hermoso.

Reconfortada por la noción de que Jaken la quería Rin apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Aferrándose un último instante antes de separarse le dio las gracias calladamente solo para volver a recostarse en Sukime.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio hasta que la pequeña se incorporó y les agradeció que la hubieran visitado, con suaves palabras les pidió que se fueran, asegurándoles que estaría bien y dormiría un poco.

"Estoy bien…mejor que se van para que no se metan en problemas por mi culpa…no quiero que me eche y convertirme en el almuerzo de cualquier monstruo apenas se cierren las puertas del castillo…sabe señor Jaken momentos como ahora pienso que hubiera sido mejor que me dejaran en aquel sendero, pero claro me hubiera perdido de tanto… no…morir es la salida fácil y además eso me convertiría en el ser débil y pusilánime que él me considera…y yo no soy!!"

Tanto Jaken como Sukime la observaron en silencio y boquiabiertos porque hablaba como si estuviera en una conversación consigo misma, escucharla mencionar su propia muerte y negarse a aceptar los calificativos de su Amo era una llama de esperanza para Sukime, porque al hacerlo demostraba una cualidad de los humanos que Rin tenía en abundancia: resolución de hierro.

El youkai sapo torció la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa, Jaken no consideraba a la pequeña ni débil, ni pestilente y mucho menos indigna o fea; al contrario, para él aquella mujer sin aparente atractivo para el príncipe youkai, era después de su amo, el ser que más le importaba en el mundo.

Después de entregarle un plato de comida y despedirse, los dos youkais la dejaron sola en su nueva habitación. Antes de irse, Jaken deslizó la mano dentro de su manga sacando un ramito de flores para Rin, que las recibió con una sonrisa y una mirada algo melancólica.

Al recibir las flores la sonrisa si hizo mas amplia, cautivada por aquel gesto, tomó el regalo, buscó su florero las puso adentro y las colocó junto a su futón. Viendo que ambos estaban renuentes a dejarla sola, Rin se metió a la cama diciendo que tenía sueño.

Una vez que el silencio fue su único acompañante su mirada se perdió otra vez en la desilusión del desamor. Con los ojos cerrados Rin prestó más atención a la lejana voz dentro de ella, voz que la incitaba a luchar contra el dolor de su corazón. Tenía que sobreponerse, tenía que hacerlo, no había sobrevivido todos estos años para dejarse arrastrar solo porque no tenía el amor del ser más hermoso que ella hubiera conocido.

Al recordar el rostro de Sesshoumaru, soltó una risita amarga porque se dio cuenta que la belleza de su amo era paralela a su frialdad y odio por los humanos. Dando un gran suspiro probó un poco de los alimentos frente a ella y luego se acurrucó en el futón intentando dormir.

……………………

Cuatro días después...

Rin estaba en fuera de la habitación sentada bajo uno de los grandes árboles que había en el ala sur, como era de mañana los rayos del sol se colaban por entre las grandes ramas calentando su cuerpo, sostenía una flor que había encontrado y mientras admiraba el color de los pétalos, pensaba en lo que debía hacer.

(No puedo esperar que Sukime me alimente toda la vida y si él se da cuenta y le dice que no y la regaña y me echa en el proceso? No puedo permitir que mi querida nana sufra más por mi culpa…todo por enamorarme del único hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida…soy una tonta, debí hacerle caso a Sukime, lo que no entiendo es porque fue tan cruel? Yo pensé que yo le importaba pero…estoy segura en algún momento sí le importé no puedo equivocarme, claro que ahora me desprecia…los humanos me repudian y para los youkai soy una bomba fétida…por Kami, ya no quiero sentirme así como si el alma estuviera hecha pedazos en mi interior, tengo que hacer algo ya han pasado cuantos días, dos? No, creo que son cuatro o cinco…tengo que ser fuerte para que él no tenga razón…y además me dijo fea, claro él me ve con sus ojos y todo él es perfecto y deslumbrante…)

Abrumada por la espiral de ideas y sentimientos atrapada en su cabeza, Rin se llevó hasta la cabeza palpando su cabello, tenía una melena larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura en mechones irregulares, gracias a los servicios de acicalamiento de su nana.

Su cabello negro como el ébano era brillante y como único peinado tenía una parte amarrada por una cola, el mismo peinado desde que era una niña, palpando la cola movió sus dedos y la deshizo, decidiendo en ese momento que a partir de ahora llevaría su cabello suelto.

Quitarse el peinado de su niñez se sentí como si lograra liberarse un poco de los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba por el príncipe, sentimientos que sabía habían florecido en su pecho cuando ella era una niña que admiraba al poderoso youkai. Observó la cola en su mano, cerró el puño y la arrojó con fuerza lejos de ella.

"Ahh eso se sintió bien…ahora tengo que buscar cosas que me sirvan para comer como hacía antes, cuando viajamos juntos…rayos! todos mis recuerdos son de él y para él yo soy menos que nada…!"

Rin estaba a punto de romper otra vez en llanto pero se contuvo, se puso de pie se alisó el cabello con la mano, sacudió su kimono y empezó a recorrer con la mirada el espacio frente a ella.

Al sacudir su ropa se quedó viendo el colorido de su vestido y aunque le gustaba pensó que deshacerse de la cola era solo el principio, quizás cambiar de vestuario podría ayudarla aún más a superar su depresión.

Motivada por su deseo de sobrevivir y no molestar a su nana, empezó a recorrer todo el lugar y pronto estuvo adentrada en la arboleda que llegaba hasta los muros del castillo. Era como un bosque pequeño lleno de pájaros, flores y varias plantas que rápidamente recordó como comestibles.

Rin soltó una risita al encontrar hongos al pie de un árbol, eso le recordaba sus incontables fogatas en compañía de Jaken cuando esperaban por su Amo. Empujando la noción de Sesshoumaru fuera de su mente, se arrodilló para recoger unos cuantos hongos, llevarlos de regreso a su habitación y asarlos.

Estuvo un rato mas caminando y antes de que oscureciera por completo decidió regresar a su habitación segura de que Sukime iría a visitarla, tal y como lo había hecho los últimos cuatro días. Al estar más o menos cerca del ala sur escuchó los gritos de su nana llamándola y sin pensarlo echó a correr dejando caer los hongos.

Sukime estaba de pie frente a la habitación gritando el nombre de Rin con las manos cubriendo su boca para hacer mas fuerte el sonido, mientras corría asustada por el tono desesperado en la voz de la anciana la pequeña le gritaba 'aquí estoy Nana'

Cuando finalmente llegó al ala sur y con su nana, Rin se topó con que Sukime estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y pensó lo peor, en su mente su nana estaba así porque seguramente tenía malas noticias para ella.

"Nana porque gritas? Aquí estoy!"

La anciana se volvió y se lanzó sobre Rin en un abrazo que amenazó con sacarle todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras daba las gracias una y otra vez. Un poco confundida por aquella actitud, la pequeña se liberó de los brazos de su nana para preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba y porque daba gracias.

"Que tienes Sukinana, gracias porque?"

"Ay mi pequeña cuando vine y no te vi pensé lo peor…donde estabas?"

"Caminando por ahí…oye acaso creíste que estaba muerta o algo así? NANA!!"

Ya Rin se había separado completamente y miraba a la anciana con un reproche bailando en sus pupilas, Sukime hizo una mueca de resignación y volvió a abrazarla mas fuerte aún.

"Sukime-sama no me voy a quitar la vida solo porque él me rechazó, quiero vivir entiendes? No me importa si lo hago aquí, sola. Te tengo a ti y a Jaken y eso es suficiente razón para no abandonar este mundo…me diste un susto horrible y tiré mis hongos…ya vengo iré por ellos!"

Siguiéndola de cerca Sukime le recordó que la del susto había sido ella y que para la próxima le avisara que iba a dar paseos en el justo momento que ella llegaba a visitarla. Sin voltearse Rin torció los ojos y se carcajeó como burlándose de los regaños, al llegar al lugar donde había tirado los hongos se alegró porque estaban intactos.

"Y eso Rin? Para que recoges hongos del piso yo traje comida, está en tu habitación!"

"Lo sé pero no puedo esperar que lo hagas todos los días, Nana no soy una habitante grata en el castillo, permanezco aquí por tu bondad y no quiero abusar, además estos son muy ricos!"

"Pero pequeña!"

"Dime una cosa, él sabe que me traes comida todos los días?"

"Pues…se lo debe imaginar, yo no descuido mis quehaceres!"

Rin resopló porque no tenía argumentos para seguir discutiendo con su nana, caminaron de regreso al ala sur bajo un manto de estrellas brillantes y numerosas. Cuando se sentaron para comer Rin saboreó la deliciosa comida y secretamente dio gracias por su vida y por tener a Sukime con ella.

Mientras comían Sukime le contó como estaban las cosas en el castillo y de lo extraño que se sentía estar sin verla por los pasillos todos los días. Rin la escuchó en silencio, masticando lentamente y con ganas de preguntarle sobre algo que la llenaba de curiosidad, poniendo los palillos a un lado la pequeña decidió saciar su natural curiosidad.

"Nana no te cansas de estar viniendo hasta aquí todos los días, si quieres podemos vernos cada dos días"

"Que NO!! Deja de decir disparates!"

"Está bien no te pongas así…quiero preguntarte algo, como era el señor Inutaicho?"

Con aquella pregunta a Sukime el rostro se tiñó de una melancolía tal que Rin se arrepintió de haberle preguntado, sin embargo su nana le aseguró que los recuerdos de él, eran todos gratos y su único pesar era que Sesshoumaru no tuviera algo del gentil y tolerante carácter de su padre.

"Verdad que él se parece mucho?"

"Es su viva imagen, pero solo eso. Inutaicho-sama sabía cuando ser fiero y cuando gentil…um ahora que lo pienso tu te pareces en algo a la Princesa Izayoi, además de tu belleza eres gentil y te preocupas por las personas a tu alrededor…"

A Rin se le iluminó la mirada por la comparación con la Princesa Izayoi, pero sus ojos se apagaron porque sabía que a los ojos de Sesshoumaru ella era insignificante.

Sukime la miraba de medio lado y al ver como se le oscurecía la expresión la tomó por la barbilla con suavidad para verla de frente, la sonrisa de su nana era reconfortante y Rin estaba agradecida de tenerla en su vida.

"No pongas esa carita pequeña, él no sabe lo que dice su corazón está tan lleno de soledad y tristeza que ha endurecido su alma, tu eres preciosa!"

"Nana gracias pero él siempre ha sido así?"

"No siempre hubo un época cuando su mama estaba viva que era un muchacho normal un poco serio pero no como ahora…"

Rin no preguntó nada más porque sabía perfectamente que el tema de la madre de Sesshoumaru era un muy delicado para Sukime porque removía recuerdos felices y amargos a la vez. La madre de Sesshoumaru había muerto trágicamente y eso era lo único que Rin sabía.

Para desviar la conversación la pequeña le pidió que le contara mas de Izayoi y gustosa Sukime la embelezó con relatos del amor entre Izayoi y el Poderoso Inutaicho. Aquella historia era tan trágica y romántica a la vez que una vez más Rin se sintió sofocada por los sentimientos en su corazón.

Tratando de ser fuerte Rin suspiró profundo ignorando la punzada en el estómago y anhelando con todas sus fuerzas que algún día pudiera pensar en su amo sin sentir la necesidad de romper en llanto. Lo que ella realmente quería era repetir la historia de amor del padre de su amo pero eso era solo una ilusión que se haría realidad solo en sus sueños.

Una vez que Sukime se retiró al castillo dejándola sola ella pudo llorar a sus anchas la tristeza de saberse rechazada y destinada a una vida sin amor.

……………

Días mas tarde…

Ese día Rin no había dormido mucho y estaba despierta desde muy temprano, sabía que Sesshoumaru no estaba por lo que decidió aventurarse al castillo. Aquel día era uno de los peores porque era como si una ola gigantesca de recuerdos la revolcara en las arenas de su amor no correspondido.

Eran casi 2 semanas desde la última vez que viera a Sesshoumaru y habían sido catorce días terribles de debatirse entre lo que sabía tenía que hacer y la renuencia de su corazón a desligarse de aquel amor. Había momentos en que ni las lágrimas parecían aliviar el ardor en su pecho y eso la desesperaba porque no lograba ver una luz al final de aquel túnel de agonía.

Agobiada por su soledad pasaba los días paseando entre los árboles y hablando consigo misma para aferrarse a su cordura y recordarse que a pesar del dolor seguía con vida.

Justamente por eso había decidido ir en busca de Yoro, quería pedirle que le diera semillas para hacer algún tipo de huerto y así mantenerse ocupada. Deseaba plantar flores como lo había hecho antes pero las flores también le recordaban a su amo, en realidad todo en su vida estaba ligado a él y eso la atormentaba robándole la paz.

Despacio se sentó en el futón y con los ojos cerrados palpó su cabello, se levantó y caminó para prepararse el baño. Una vez que se refrescó su cuerpo pareció revivir tan solo un poco, con lentitud se acercó a donde estaban sus kimonos y sin prisa se hinco en el piso.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los vestidos que hasta ahora había usado, eran kimonos de colores alegres, adornados con flores que reflejaban su estado de ánimo alegre y enamorado.

Junto a aquella cascada de colores estaban doblados cuatro kimonos que Sukime le había mandado hacer tan solo hacía un par de meses antes, uno negro con diminutas flores blancas, uno azul y dos púrpura, todos confeccionados con la seda más fina.

Deslizando sus dedos sobre la tela, la mente de Rin divagó un instante recordando la persona que había sido tan solo unas semanas antes, una mujer que estaba pensaba que vistiendo de cierta forma atraería la atención de su bello amo y lograría que la viera con ojos de amor.

En silencio Rin soltó una risita amarga y se aguantó las ganas de llorar, estiró la mano, tomó el kimono negro se lo puso, luego se cepilló y salió de su cuarto para tomar un poco de sol y encaminarse al castillo.

A medida que avanzaba hacia el castillo se sintió extraña por tenía la sensación de estar cometiendo algún tipo de crimen al traspasar el límite invisible pero innegable que la distanciaba de Sesshoumaru.

Cualquiera que la viera en aquel instante no la hubiera reconocido, porque el cambio en ella era latente, aún en la forma que caminaba, su andar no era rápido y vivaz como antes, ahora sus pasos eran suaves y silenciosos, tanto que por momentos parecía flotar.

Pronto estuvo en el palacio y tragando saliva dudo un instante, no quería que nadie la viera para no poner en peligro su estadía, viendo en todas direcciones avanzó escabulléndose por los corredores. Finalmente llegó a la cocina del palacio y al entrar al recinto lleno de olores y aromas deliciosos sus ojos reconocieron la figura de Yoro de espaldas.

Rin se acercó titubeando porque lo único en que podía pensar era que su aroma era sofocante para los youkais, sin embargo estaba decidida y apretando los puños a sus costados se aproximó hasta Yoro que cocinaba ensimismado. Ella no se dio cuenta que desde la esquina opuesta, Yuma y Sukime la observaban en silencio y a la expectativa porque no sabían con exactitud lo que pretendía.

"Yoro-sama?"

El youkai se volteó a verla sonriente aunque sabía que estaba ahí aún antes de que ella hablara tuvo la cortesía de esperar, dejando la cuchara a un lado movió todo su cuerpo para concentrarse en ella.

Al verla de cerca Yoro notó que estaba nerviosa y entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrar el porque, mirando fugazmente sobre el hombro de Rin se percató de la presencia de su esposa y a Sukime viéndolos como conteniendo la respiración.

"Dime pequeña?"

"Quiero que me enseñes a preparar arroz…el que tiene las cositas verdes es que me gusta mucho!"

Yoro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, porque los ojos de Rin habían perdido un poco de su vivacidad y sintió pena por ella pero se concentró en el inusual pedido de la pequeña.

"Porque, ya no te gusta como yo lo preparo?"

"No es eso…es que quiero hacerlo yo misma para no molestarlos. Yoro prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y si mientras me estas enseñando mi olor te molesta mucho me dices y yo saldré rápido el ala sur. Por favor no digas que no, te lo suplico!"

Al escucharla a Sukime se le estrujó el corazón en el pecho y apretó los labios para no decir nada y esperar que Yoro contestara aquella petición que sin duda demostraba que Rin tenía más fortaleza de la que Sesshoumaru imaginaba. Lo que realmente atormentaba a Sukime era la nueva obsesión de su pequeña por su aroma.

Ella como todos en el castillo se había acostumbrado a su singular perfume, que con su desarrollo como mujer se había intensificado más pero no era sofocante ni pestilente, simplemente diferente. La vieja youkai no lograba darle descanso a la idea de que el príncipe había sido brutal y excesivamente cruel con Rin por alguna razón desconocida.

Yoro la miró intensamente un par de segundos y luego su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, la tomó por los hombros y le dijo que gustoso le enseñaría a preparar el arroz que tanto le gustaba.

"Será un placer tener una aprendiz, quieres empezar ahora?"

El rostro femenino se transformó al escuchar el entusiasmo del youkai y la sonrisa fue tan sincera que Sukime suspiró complacida, Rin sintió ganas de llorar de la emoción pero se contuvo mientras aceptaba la idea de empezar de inmediato con un movimiento de cabeza. Con suavidad Yoro la atrajo en un abrazo y cuando la tuvo cerca le susurró al oído que su aroma no era feo.

"Tu aroma es distinto es todo, no te preocupes por eso niña!"

"Muchas gracias Yoro-sama!"

"Un placer, ahora pongamos manos a la obra!"

Rin escuchó y puso atención con un entusiasmo que la apartó de su pena todo el tiempo que estuvo en compañía de Yoro, que feliz le enseñó como preparar diferentes tipos de platos todos a base de arroz. Cuando ella le preguntó si podía facilitarle algunas semillas para sembrarlas el youkai la miró con asombro al escuchar la respuesta Yoro admiró la determinación de Rin para luchar contra su dolor.

"Semillas para plantar?"

"Hai, encontré un lugar donde la tierra es excelente y creo que puedo hacer algún tipo de huerto y así no molestar tanto…tengo que hacerlo Yoro-sama sino voy a volverme loca de tanto pensar y recordar, verdad que después de un tiempo ya no me va a doler tanto?"

La mirada de Rin estaba perdida y sendas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas pero en su voz había más esperanza que desesperación y con una mano en su hombro el youkai le contestó que si. Ella sonrió esquivando la mirada de su maestro y disimuladamente se limpió las lágrimas para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasaron las horas y cuando fue tiempo de la cena Rin se despidió de todos y salió de la cocina como un alma perseguida. Envueltos en un trozo de tela llevaba semillas, arroz crudo, un utensilio para cocinar arroz y un plato de comida que ella misma había preparado.

Al llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta que venía corriendo porque le daba terror que Sesshoumaru regresara de improviso y la viera rompiendo su palabra de permanecer apartada. Lo que la pequeña no sabía era que alguien en el castillo la había descubierto y solo estaba esperando el momento para hacer sufrir mas a la pestilente y molesta humana.

…………………………

A/N: Y bien que tal? Como siempre se aceptan tomatazos!

Gracias a las Sempai 1 y 2 porque siempre me apoyan muchísimo y felicito a la Sempai 2 por su primer fic y gracias a Lou-asuka (Sempai1) por su actualización y sus testa-reviews

Adri: Estos capítulos no son muy largos pero te prometo que el del doctor si lo será y espero tenerlo listo en los próximos días.

Mayreni: Disculpa que no te haya agradecido tu review es que tu mail es parecidísimo al de otra amiga, gracias por leer.

A Naoko y a Eva: Hace rato no las veo donde están amigas?

Arsionoe: Rin tiene que quedarse en el castillo para que se ponga la cosa interesante jejeje

Alcione: Muchas gracias por tu mega review le estas haciendo la competencia a los de mi querida Lou.

Numat: No llores tanto pobechita!!

Fabisa: No creo que con esto llores!

Pandora Youkai: Jejejeje no estas de acuerdo con este sufrimiento? No te preocupes te prometo que no todo será tan triste.

Rin Chan: Como puedes ver aun esto no termina, al contrario apenas empieza.

InuSessho: Tienes razón Sessh se pasó de cruel pero ya vas a ver que todo se pone mas interesante.

Angel sin alas: jejeje esa idea del amor fraternal no esta mal.

Mizuho: Tu review es tan…tan, se siente el amor en el ambiente! Jejejeje Me encanta cuando amenazan mi integridad.

Fénixgirl: Es un honor que por mi culpa ahora te guste Sessh/Rin…awww mi misión esta cumplida, jajaja

Ashura: Zetus se para con un chaleco blanco para que los tomatazos se vean mejor es que tardé mucho en actuliazar pero espero que valga la pena.

Nellycc: ME la vole? Jejejeje si algo parecido!

Fanart Angel: Aquí está para que leas como a ti te gustan de angustia y dolor.

Trigresita: Gracias por tu review gracias por el apoyo.

Umi: Aquí trillones de horas después podrás saber pasó.

Sussy: Gracias por el review y tienes razón este grosero si se parece mas al sexy Sesshoumaru.

Agaue: Gracias por leer y te prometo sacar un rato para leer tus fics.

Syrenbattou: Gracias otra lectora agresiva ahh! me encanta cuando sacan armas de filo para exigir actualizaciones jejejeje.

SBM-Angie: Gracias por tu halagador review y como veras decidí que Rin se quede en el castillo.

Dani: Tan linda como siempre apoyándome, me encanto lo cortarse las venas y echarse limón. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

Ana: lo que dijiste es exactamente a lo que se refiere este fic, por aquí decimos que por la boca muere el pez. Jejejeje

Crystal- Darling: Me alegra poder contar contigo y recibir tus reviews siempre es un placer.

Espero no haber olvidado a nadie, besos y abrazos Zetus


	3. Soyomi

Capítulo 3

Soyomi

………………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru descendió en el jardín del palacio había una figura de pie resguardada por las sombras del atardecer. Jaken se percató de la presencia cuando su amo se dirigió a ella con voz hueca y sin esconder su incomodidad por la interrupción.

"Que haces ahí?"

La figura salió de entre las sombras revelando a un joven youkai de cabello negro y ojos muy rojos. Soyomi era una de las sirvientes del castillo dueña de un caracter usualmente tranquilo a excepcion de cuando se trataba de Rin, a quien odiabadesde haciaaños. Ahora que la humana no estaba bajo la protección de Sesshoumaru era laoportunidad perfecta de descargar todo sus resentimientos.

Al ver a Soyomi Jaken palideció porque conocía a la perfección el odio por Rin y temía que fuera a decir algo que metiera en problemas a la pequeña. El sapo apretó el báculo de dos cabezas con ganas de usarlo contra aquella mujer a quien se le veía la mala intención en la mirada pero se contuvo.

Aunque quería advertirle a su amo el youkai no fue capaz de decir nada esperando que su amo detectara la malicia en la actitud de Soyomi. Con el alma en vilo Jaken esperó para escuchar lo que la youkai tenía que decir.

"Amo Sesshoumaru yo solo quiero decirle que sus deseos no se han respetado en los últimos días!"

El rostro del príncipe no se inmutó pero algo dentro de él se revolvió un instante ante la idea de irrespeto de parte de los habitantes del castillo. Jaken tragó grueso y desesperado miróa su amo y luego aSoyomi que sonreía complacida.

"Explícate!"

"La mugrosa esa estuvo aquí en el castillo y además recibe a Yoro-sama en sus habitaciones…muy tarde en la noche!"

La quijada de Jaken se abrió a todo lo que daba y cuando trató de defender a su amiga Sesshoumaru lo silenció con la mirada. Ignorando a Soyomi el principe giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a su habitación.

El youkai sapo lo siguió en silencio mientras le lanzaba miradas furiosas a Soyomi que parecía regodearse con su hazaña. Mientras recorrían el camino hasta su habitación Sesshoumaru repetía las palabras que acababa de escuchar en su cabeza sintiendo desagrado pero sobre todo curiosidad.

Al llegar a la habitación Sesshoumaru se encontró con que su baño estaba preparado y antes de entrar a refrescarse le habló a Jaken sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

"Jaken ni una sola palabra a nadie!"

"Si Amo pero…"

"Que?"

"Soyomi es un pesada y nunca la ha querido, siempre haciéndola llorar y hostigándola, era peor cuando eran niñas…es una grosera seguro esta inventando…además la llamó mugrosa y me disculpa Amo bonito pero la niña se baña todos los días, no le haga nada se lo suplico!"

Sesshoumaru dejó escapar un leve suspiro fastidiado por la retahíla de palabras de Jaken. Estaba asombrado por la genuina preocupación y ternura de su sirviente al referirse a Rin y sin que lo pudiera prever como un destello la imagen de una pequeña en kimono anaranjado y llevándole flores se coló por un segundo en su mente.

Exasperado por su traicionera mente el youkai no dudo un segundo y opacó de inmediato aquel furtivo recuerdo; luego parpadeo para concentrar su atención en Jaken que seguía mascullando. Sesshoumaru sabía de sobra que las palabras de Soyomi estaban llenas de resentimiento; pero enterarse que hacia llorar a Rin siendo pequeña era extraño porque no conseguía comprender porque una youkai se sentiría amenazada por alguien tan insignificante e inofensivo.

(Lahacía llorar, pero porque? es absurdo… que daño puede hacerle ella?)

Al notar la mirada insistente de Jaken Sesshoumaru lo miró secamente y sin alterarse le dijo que no iba a hacer nada por lo que Jaken se inclinó en una reverencia.

"Gracias Amo bonito!"

Sin decir nada Sesshoumaru dejó a Jaken solo en el corredor buscando la forma de cobrarle aquella maldad a Soyomi. El pequeño youkai pensó que algo tenía que hacer para proteger a Rin de la conflictiva joven.Tomando el título de nuevo protector de Rinapretó sus dedos alrededor de su báculo y fue en busca de Yoro pero no lo encontró sino hasta la hora de la cena.

…………………………

A la hora de la cena…

Sesshoumaru entró al comedor sin hacer el mínimo ruido topándose con la figura de Yoro que sentado muy quieto en el suelo, parecía meditar. Tomando asiento en la cabecera los ojos ámbar se desviaron hacia su derecha, no había nada a su lado, no podía especificar que, pero al contemplar el espacio vacío le recordaba algo.

"Yoro que había antes aquí?"

El youkai a sus espaldas contestó sin levantar la voz demasiado porque mientras le servía los alimentos lo había observado fijar la mirada en el que fuera el puesto de Rin, se había concentrado en aquel lugar con una expresión extraña como de desconcierto pero solo duró un par de segundos.

"El puesto de la niña!"

"Ya veo…me puedes decir porque visitas el ala sur en las noches?"

Al escuchar a su Amo Yoro sintió náuseas pero respiró profundo y con ecuanimidad le contestó mientras su mente trataba de pensar de qué forma el príncipe sabía de sus visitas al ala sur. No tuvo que especular mucho para saber que había sido Soyomi.

Le hubiera gustado levantarse en ese instante para ir a encarar a su sobrina pero primero tenía que salir airoso de aquel interrogatorio. Yoro valoraba mucho la honestidad por lo que sonrió sutilmente ya que de alguna forma su sobrina le había hecho un favor, si todo salía bien a partir de ese momento no volvería a sentirse mal por enseñarle a cocinar a la niña.

"Le enseño a cocinar Príncipe!"

Sesshoumaru se estaba llevando un sorbo de té a los labios pero se detuvo sorprendido por la contestación; cerrando los ojos con suavidad probó su té y sin que se lo pidiera el cocinero del castillo le explicó aún más el porque de sus visitas nocturnas.

"Ella vino al castillo para pedirme ayuda mientras el príncipe no estaba pero probablemente Soyomi también se lo dijo. Le enseño a cocinar después que termino con mis quehaceres!"

"De quien fue la idea de esas 'clases nocturnas'?"

"Yuma señor, la pequeña no desea ser una carga además tiene un huerto. Le aseguro que después de esa vez no ha vuelto a poner un pie en el castillo. Amo, mi sobrina no es tan mala muchacha solo que cuandose trata de Rin ella pierde los estribos!"

"Eso me han dicho!"

Sin inmutarse el príncipe continuó con su comida; a los pocos minutos apareció Jaken y tomó su lugar viendo insistentemente a Yoro que le hizo ojos de tranquilidad y el sapo pudo disfrutar de su cena en paz. A pesar de que parecía que todo estaba bien, Yoro quería tener la seguridad de que podía seguir ayudando a Rin y tosió para llamar la atención.

"Ahem…Amo?"

"Dime"

"Sobre las visitas al ala sur?"

"Continua hasta que creas conveniente. Yoro no quiero ser molestado otra vez!"

"Si Amo, lo que usted diga. Me encargaré de eso mañana a primera hora!"

"Puedes retirarte!"

Yoro salió del comedor feliz porque podía seguir enseñándole a Rin y furioso por la actitud de su sobrina. Soyomi era hija de su difunta hermana y él sospechaba que no haberla conocido era gran parte del problema de la actitud hostil de la joven. Aunque Yuma y él la consideraban como una hija para Soyomi eso no parecía ser suficiente.

Siguió avanzando por los corredores tratando de entender la razón por la que su sobrina odiaba a Rin, Yoro suspiró porque supuso que se debía a la atención que tanto Yuma y él siempre le habían dado a la niña humana. Lo peor era que ninguno podía evitar querer a la pequeña porque Rin se lo había ganado con dulzura e inocencia.

Cuando llegó a la cocina solo encontró a su esposa, paseándose por la cocina disimuladamente buscó a Soyomi pero como era de esperarse la joven no estaba por ningún lado. Arrodillándose junto a su mujer le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Yuma solo dio un resoplido y le contestó con su característica ecuanimidad.

"Se había tardado!"

"Yuma!"

"Es la verdad, que piensas hacer?"

"No sé esperaba que tu me ayudaras con eso, si las enfrento probablemente Rin salga mal herida…no sé que hacer!"

"Yo no estaría tan segura!"

"Como dices?"

"La pequeña no es tan débil como todos creen, podría darles una sorpresa a ti y a Soyomi!"

Yoro abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daban y le preguntó a su mujer que si estaba mal de la cabeza. Sin inmutarse la youkai le dijo que estaba olvidando algo importante y eso eran las instrucciones del amo del castillo de no ser molestado y eso en términos de Sesshoumaru significaba terminar con las diferencias entre las dos jóvenes.

El cocinero se tragó las palabras que tenía para refutar la idea de enfrentar a las muchachas porque se daba cuenta que como siempre, su esposa tenía razón.

……………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Era una mañana luminosa y fresca, Rin estaba fuera de su habitación barriendo la entrada cuando vio una figura que se acercaba, al reconocer quien era apretó los dientes y aferró el mango de la escoba con fuerza.

(Lo que me faltaba…que habrá hecho esta vez? Rayos!)

Soyomi se acercó hasta estar a corta distancia y con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo le dio los buenos días. Rin le dedico una mirada agria y sin saludarla le pregunto que hacia ahí.

"A que viniste?"

"Que grosera vine a saludarte…ahh y a decirte que tu secreto ya se sabe"

Rin entrecerró los ojos y trató de controlar la rabia, odiaba cuando Soyomi le hablaba con acertijos pero lo que mas le erizaba era aquel tono sarcástico y burlón que usaba para hostigarla.

Sus pensamientos se aceleraron tratando de descifrar lo que ella había hecho esta vez, lastimar a Sukime estaba fuera de toda posibilidad porque el odio de Soyomi era exclusivo para ella; dominada por los nervios la pequeña le exigió que hablara claro.

"Jajaja estas nerviosa verdad? Pues deberías…por cierto que estúpida fuiste al declararle amor al Amo de verdad pensaste que…"

"CALLATE! Ese no es tu problema dime que hiciste?"

"Acaso no lo adivinas? Le dije al Amo que recibes a Yoro en tu habitación en la noche y que habías estado en el palacio!"

"Que??...hablaste con él?"

El rostro de Rin se ensombreció de repente por la angustia y su corazón empezó a bombear sangre por su torrente con más rapidez que de costumbre. Al ver quesu verdugo se reía burlonamente, Rin sintió como la furiase apoderaba de ella y sin pensar se lanzó sobre Soyomi como un animal rabioso.

La youkai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y solo sintió el peso de Rin sobre ella haciéndola caer de espaldas. Una vez que Soyomi salio de su asombro empezaron a forcejear y la youkai comenzó a llamarla desde debilucha hasta tonta enamorada; oír aquellos sobrenombres que había soportado durante años le hicieron hervir más la sangre y fue como siaquel enojole dieraenergías para pelear.

Era como si todo se juntara en su pecho haciéndola perder la razón y compostura. En un segundo todos sus recuerdos amargos incluidos la muerte de su familia y la suya propia se amontonaron dentro de ella y frente a sus ojos vio pasar la película de los sinsabores de su existencia.

En aquella película imaginaria había de todo, soledad, rechazo, desesperación, amor, la primera vez que Soyomi la hizo llorar, sus interminables noches cuando pensaba en Sesshoumaru, su ilusión de una vida junto a él pero lo que la terminó de tirar al pozo del enojo la desilusión y la furiafue el recuerdo aún fresco del rechazo de su amor.

(Toda mi vida…toda mi vida he tenido que tolerar amarguras y ahora he perdido toda esperanza de amor y es como si mi alma estuviera perforada; él me humilló sin importarle mis sentimientos y lo soporte pero no esta vez…hoy no permitiré que Soyomi me humille aún si quedo medio muerta hoy me voy a defender…)

Siempre había soportado las maldades de Soyomi porque se consideraba una persona feliz y sin problemas pero ahora no tenía nada que perder. En su mente todo estaba perdido y solo le quedaba acumular un número indefinido de días hasta que su existencia se apagara.

"Maldita…porque hiciste eso, que te he hecho?"

"Déjame! Como te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima mugrosa mal oliente?"

"Arrgggghhhh!"

Rin gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones ante el recordatorio de su olor y cegada por la furia le clavo la rodilla a Soyomi en el costadoferozmente. Enfurecida por aquel brutal golpe la youkai se saco a Rin de encima de un violento empujón que la lanzó unos cuantos pasos más allá.

Adolorida en cuerpo y alma se quedó tirada en el piso con los ojos cerrados esperando tener a su atacante frente a ella, en el momento que Soyomi la sujeto por el cabello Rin abrió los ojos y con el puño cerrado lanzo un golpe que alcanzo a la youkai en su ojo izquierdo.

Quejándose Soyomi dio tres pasos hacia atrás y Rin aprovechó eso para volver a lanzarse contra ella. Ambas empezaron a rodar por el suelo jalándose el cabello y dándose arañazos. A pesar de que Soyomi era más fuerte la pequeña humana parecía un cúmulo inagotable de energías.

Furiosa por sentirse derrotada Soyomi logró sacársela de encima una vez más. Después de rodar por el piso Rin se levantó sintiendo pulsaciones por todo su cuerpo y el sabor de sangre empapando su boca, estaba dispuesta a seguir peleando pero se detuvo al reconocer la figura de Yoro acercándose a toda velocidad.

"Soyomi detente!"

Rin respiró profundo escupió un poco de su sangre y se dejó caer en el piso; luegoobservo como Yoro sujetaba a su sobrina y en ese momento se dio cuenta que aquella pelea había liberado gran parte de la rabia que tenia dentropor haber sido rechazada.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Yoro logró que Soyomi se calmara y finalmente la youkai dejo de forcejear. Rin la observó sentarse en el piso frotándose la quijada.

"Soyomi por favor quieres calmarte?"

"No! Tío porque la defiendes? Ella empezó!"

Rin movió la cabeza como hastiada y le pregunto a Soyomi porque la odiaba tanto, cuando le respondió que siempre le había robado el amor de su familia a Rin le bajaron las lágrimas que hasta ahora había logrado contener. Intentó defenderse pero las palabras no se formaron en sus labios y siguió llorando calladamente.

Asombrado por la actitud de Soyomi el youkai le dijo que la amaba como a una hija; la voz de Yoro era clara y llena de ternura. Al comprender que su tío decía la verdad los ojos de Soyomi se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Contemplando aquella escena los tentáculos de la soledad y el desamor se aferraron alrededor de Rin tan fuerte que sintió nauseas. Respirando profundo se limpió las lágrimas y moviendo todo su cuerpo lentamente se puso de pie para entrar a su habitación, una vez ahí se quedo inmóvil tratando de ahogar con llanto su dolor físico y emocional.

……………………

Abrazada firmemente al que consideraba su padre Soyomi le hablo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz quebrada por la agitación.

"Tío en serio soy como una hija para ti?"

"Claro para mi y para Yuma!"

"Pero…con ella eres diferente…"

"Diferente? Soyomi ella no tiene a nadie. Toda su vida ha estado marcada por el dolor; vio a su familia morir, fue atacada por una manada de lobos los seres humanos la repudian y el hombre que ama bueno tu sabes…como fuiste capaz de hablar con él que pretendías hacer?"

Soyomi sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba ante aquella verdad tan desgarradora. Comparada con Rin ella tenía todo inclusive el amor de un hombre; justo en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Rua llamándola. Desde su habitación Rin entreabrió la puerta y observó mientras el novio de Soyomi se inclinaba sobre ella con ternura.

"Yoro-sama que sucedió?"

"Se pelearon…esta convencida que Rin le roba el amor de su familia; no me extrañaría que ahora diga que tu quieres mas a la pequeña que a ella…Soyomi querer a Rin no me hace quererte menos…"

Acercándose a su sobrina le reviso el ojo que ya empezaba a hincharse por el puñetazo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego habló claramente asegurándose que sus palabras llegaran a oídos de la pequeña Rin.

"Dime una cosaacaso no recuerdas la época cuando te preocupabas por ella?..." – los ojos de Soyomi se abrieron como dos platos y su rostro se opacó por el desconcierto – "…no me mires con esa cara jovencita, tu te preocupabas por Rin. Cada vez que esa niña se caía tu la curabas y la consolabas…sinceramente no se que te paso después pero ella no es mala persona…sabes preciosa te pareces mucho a tu madre, Rua te la encargo iré a ver a Rin!"

Con cariño Rua ayudó a su novia a levantarse sin decir nada, no era necesario que le recriminara porque podía ver la confusión en su mirada por las palabras de su tío.

Rua amaba a Soyomi sin reservas pero no entendía muy bien el porque del resentimiento contra Rin; para él la humana no era peligrosa o mal intencionada como decía su novia.

"Estas bien mi amor?"

"Si Rua…se me lanzó encima como un animal rabioso, no es tan débil como yo creía!"

"Me imagino lo que habrás dicho, fuiste a hablar con el príncipe?"

"Pues yo…"

"No vuelvas a hacerlo o nos meteremos en serios problemas…ahora dime en serio la curabas?"

"Humph no me acuerdo!"

"Claro!"

Rua tenía una mueca graciosa en su rostro y la miraba con ternura, al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos amorosos y tiernos Soyomi resopló y mascullando se encogió de hombros. En su mente los recuerdos de Rin dándole las gracias por curarla florecían con demasiada claridad y eso la incomodaba.

Cuando Soyomi y Rua estuvieron de pie se dieron cuenta que ella los observaba escondida detrás de la puerta de su habitación, la youkai apretó los dientes y movió su cuerpo en un intento por alejarse de ahí pero Rua permaneció firme.

"Soyomi!"

"Que??"

"Mi amor…"

"Yo me acuerdo!"

Ahora Rin estaba fuera del cuarto manteniéndose muy erguida a pesar de su deplorable condición. El kimono estaba rasgado, sucio y con sangre gracias al salvaje arañazo que le había dado Soyomi en el costado derecho. El labio partido tenía un hilo de sangre; su cara estaba llena de tierra y curtida por los arañazos y para rematar tenía la ceja partida y un ojo tan inflamado que no lo podía abrir.

Tanto a Rua como Soyomi les impresionó verla porque a pesar de estar tan maltratada proyectaba una actitud imponente. De pie en el corredor Rin miraba a Soyomi con su ojo sano lleno de lágrimas esperando que su agresora dijera algo pero la youkai se hizo la desentendida, aun cuando Rua le estrechaba la mano como para animarla a que dejara su orgullo.

A unos cuantos pasos Yoro observaba en silencio convencido que su sobrina no daría el brazo a torcer y no estaba equivocado. Al comprender que Soyomi no iba a ceder Rin se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia su huerto en busca de hierbas para curarse.

"Quien te enseño a pelear así enana?"

Rin se detuvo ante la inesperada pregunta y con brusquedad le dijo que eso no era su problema, tanto Yoro como Rua torcieron los ojos porque Soyomi era terca hasta el cansancio y esa era su extraña forma de cederle terreno a Rin; solo esperaban que la pequeña pudiera darse cuenta de eso.

"Que te importa, no soy tan debilucha como todos creen…y para que sepas yo me acuerdo perfectamente de cómo me curabas no importa cuanto lo niegues…"

"Estas delirando!"

"No Omi tu lo recuerdas solo que eres tan terca que no te da la gana admitirlo, por cierto no me vuelvas a decir apestosa no me gusta!"

"Vete al cuerno!"

"Igualmente Omi!"

"Grrr! Rayos no me digas así…oye esto no cambia nada"

Rin siguió caminando con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios porque la rabia de Soyomi era prueba irrefutable de que si recordaba la época cuando no la odiaba. Omi era la forma que ella acostumbraba llamarla por no ser capaz de pronunciar bien su nombre; que rabiara era mas que suficiente para hacer sentir a Rin que había ganado.

Camino por el corredor tratando de disimular el dolor en su costado, con una gran sonrisa Yoro se despidió de Rua y Soyomi para seguir a Rin, la encontró apoyada contra un árbol llorando calladamente. Una vez que estuvieron a solas Rua busco los ojos de su novia y soltando la risa la tomo en brazos mientras se encaminaban al castillo para curar sus heridas.

"Se puede saber de que te ríes mi amor?"

"Ella tiene razón eres muy terca, volverás a hostigarla?"

"Ya veremos, que la haya curado un par de veces no significa que me cae bien!"

"Lo que tu digas Omi!"

"Rua!!"

"Jajaja!"

……………………………

Yoro aparto a Rin del árbol para abrazarla con cariño mientras recordaba las palabras de su esposa, sin duda alguna Rin le había dado una lección de cuan férreos podían ser los humanos.

"Ya no llores pequeña!"

"No me arrepiento de haberla golpeado!"

"Estas en lo cierto no debes arrepentirte…Yuma tenía razón!"

"Como dices?"

El youkai le ofreció un brazo como apoyo y le repitió las palabras de su esposa, Rin sonrió e inmediatamente se llevó los dedos a la boca encogiéndose de dolor. Pronto llegaron al huerto tomaron lo que necesitaban y muy despacio regresaron a la habitación.

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron que en el piso había vendas y un recipiente grande con agua caliente; detrás de ellos Sukime entro y al ver a Rin ahogo un suspiro porque le parecía revivir la primera vez que sus ojos habían visto a la pequeña.

"Pequeña…pero que niñas estas, claro que era inevitable ojalá que esa necia no te moleste mas o se las vera conmigo!"

"Nana…no me vas a regañar por pelearme con Omi?"

"No. Rua ya la curo y ahora solo Omi le dice lo cual te imaginaras la tiene rabiando jejejeje ese muchacho es magnífico; te mando las vendas y dijo que estas hierbas te ayudaran con la herida del costado!"

Con la ayuda de Yoro Rin se acostó en el futón el youkai le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación para darles privacidad; el hombre ya estaba en la puerta cuando Rin lo detuvo dominada por la curiosidad.

"Yoro espera, que te dijo él, puedes seguir enseñándome? Tengo que abandonar el castillo?"

"Nada de eso vendré pasado mañana para seguir con tus lecciones!"

"Gracias sensei!"

"Un placer ahora descansa pequeña…tu recordabas bien no es así?!"

"Claro, un tiempo ella fue muy buena conmigo!"

Yoro abandonó el ala sur con una visión diferente de Rin; realmente ella era fuerte de espíritu y aunque su cuerpo era frágil aquella determinación que había dentro de ella era sumamente impresionante.

(Yuma tenía razón fue una sorpresa ver como agredía a Soyomi, quien le habrá enseñado a pelear de esa forma?)

Cuando el cocinero entro a sus aposentos se encontró preparando té sentándose junto a ella le dio un beso en la mejilla dándole las gracias.

"Gracias? Porque?"

"Por ser mi compañera incondicional además tenías razón sobre Rin, la pequeña si sabe defenderse!"

"Es buena estudiante!"

Yoro se atraganto con el trago de te en su boca al comprender que había sido su mujer la que le había enseñado a Rin a defenderse. Cuando la interrogó Yuma le confesó que le había mostrado algunos movimientos heredados de su padre quien había sido un gran guerrero. Asombrado el youkai abrazo a su mujer y le dijo que era maravillosa.

"Yo sé mi amor además Soyomi se lo merecía. Esperemos que de ahora en adelante deje de hostigarla!"

"Lo hará estoy seguro de eso!"

…………………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación meditando cuando un tenue y distante aroma llamó su atención. Era un olor conocido y hasta familiar pero el recuerdo de lo que representaba parecía adormecido en su pecho; trató de seguir con sus meditaciones pero el aroma se hizo más fuerte y el youkai perdió su concentración.

(Y ahora que rayos sucede? Este olor…porque me es tan familiar y distante al mismo tiempo…)

Movido por aquel rompecabezas mental se levantó del piso y caminó hasta el balcón de su habitación en un afán por identificar aquel aroma y así poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. En el momento que puso un pie fuera y la fuerza del viento lo envolvió reconoció el olor de sangre humana.

Hastiado por el recordatorio de Rin cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para volver a entrar a su habitación, mientras lo hacía el sonido de un grito lleno de rabia llegó hasta sus oídos clavando en su mente una espina invisible de curiosidad; sin embargo aquella espina era tan minúscula que Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta que la tenía y volvió a sentarse en el piso no dándole mayor importancia a aquel grito y el olor a sangre de Rin.

(La sangre humana es tan fétida…y es peor cuando son adultos!)

Ajeno al hecho de que justo en ese instante Rin rodaba por la tierra para defenderse de Soyomi, Sesshoumaru reanudó su meditación y olvidó aquel aroma familiar el instante que se volvió a sentar.

………………………………

Sukime estrujó el pedazo de tela entre sus manos dispuesta a limpiar las heridas de Rin pero se detuvo cuando ella le sujetó la mano con suavidad.

"Suki-nana estoy demasiado sucia es mejor que me meta al baño el agua caliente me hará bien y le podemos poner las hierbas que tengo aquí!"

Rin alargo el brazo y tomó las hierbas que había recogido con Yoro. Contemplándola Sukime no pudo evitar sentirse impresionada con la actitud tranquila y serena de Rin que de pronto parecía haber adquirido una cierta madurez que no tenía antes de declararle su amor a Sesshoumaru.

Al notar la mirada insistente y vivaz de su cuidadora como pudo Rin le sonrió al tiempo que le preguntaba que le pasaba. La sonrisa era torcida porque el dolor de su labio era intenso.

"Que sucede nana, porque me miras así?"

"Estas diferente ya no eres la misma de antes…algo en tus ojos!"

"…mmm ya no soy tan ingenua y supongo que he llorado tanto en estos últimos días que mis ojos han cambiado…te incomoda que ya no sea la misma?"

"No al contrario parece que estas semanas hubieras crecido…ya ni siquiera te pones los kimonos alegres ni te peinas igual"

"Me dieron ganas de usar los kimonos que me diste los otros me recuerdan mi amor por él, también mi peinado…la verdad es que me gusta mi cabello suelto!"

Sukime no le dijo nada simplemente le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente transmitiéndole seguridad y cariño luego la ayudó a levantarse y entrar al baño; una vez que lavó toda la suciedad y sangre de su cuerpo la pequeña se envolvió en una manta y permitió que su nana curara todas sus heridas.

Una vez que la youkai finalizo con la curación le dio a Rin un plato de suculenta sopa que calentó su cuerpo relajándola. Aunque se sentía algo adolorida Rin estaba feliz de haber tenido aquella pelea con Soyomi porque de alguna forma la liberaba y la hacia sentir que de verdad no era una mujer débil.

Acurrucándose en su futón Rin giro para poder ver mejor a su nana junto a ella.

"Nana…verdad que…yo se que pelear esta mal pero…"

"En este caso era algo necesario!"

"Gracias Nana no tienes que quedarte conmigo es casi mediodía y seguramente tienes algo que hacer, yo dormiré un rato!"

Rin no dijo nada más y cubriéndose con la manta cerró los ojos para darle a su maltratado cuerpo las horas de descanso que merecía después de aquella mañana tan agitada. Acariciando su frente Sukime se incorporó y la dejo a solas para que pudiera descansar.

"Vendré en la noche pequeña!"

"Gracias!"

La anciana abandonó aquella parte del castillo en silencio y cuando llego al palacio todos los habitantes murmuraban sobre la pelea que había tenido lugar en el ala sur. La gran sorpresa de todos era saber que la pequeña humana había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento con una hembra youkai tan agresiva como Soyomi.

Sukime descubrió con agrado que Rin tenía más seguidores de los que imaginaba porque los escuchó decir que a pesar del reciente comportamiento del príncipe, ella debía ser algo especial para que Sesshoumaru decidiera salvarla tantos años antes.

Sin interrumpir ninguno de los murmullos que inundaban el castillo la youkai se dedicó a sus quehaceres y pronto estuvo tomando su almuerzo con Yoro y Yuma comentando lo necesario de aquel enfrentamiento para que tanto Soyomi como Rin pudieran darle desahogo a sus sentimientos.

"Ya era hora que Rin se defendiera de los abusos de Soyomi!"

"Tienes razón Yuma como no me di cuenta de eso antes?"

"No tiene nada de malo Yoro-sama tu querías proteger a las dos!"

"Si pero…Sukime-sama a pesar de que quedó muy golpeada no la noté desanimada al contrario era como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso!"

"Si Yoro yo también lo noté. Por cierto Yuma que bien le enseñaste!"

"Jajaja Gracias!"

Yoro sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar que había sido su mujer la maestra de defensa de Rin. Sintiéndose aliviado el cocinero siguió disfrutando de su comida con tranquilidad.

………………………………

Jaken atravesó el patio del palacio lo más rápido que pudo en busca de Yoro, se había quedado dormido era casi medio día y tenía un mal presentimiento atragantado en su pecho. Mientras avanzaba hablaba para si mismo intentando darle una salida saludable a su preocupación.

"Tenia que quedarme dormido y si algo le paso a la pequeña? Ay no esa Soyomi tengo que hablar con Yoro o mejor voy al ala sur directamente…si eso haré!"

Cambiando de dirección abruptamente el youkai no perdió tiempo y camino tan rápido como pudo por el camino que conducía al ala sur. Al pasar por el umbral que recibía a los visitantes del ala sur Jaken notó que todo estaba en perfecto silencio pero no se inmutó porque supuso que Rin estaba trabajando en el huerto.

Siguió caminando y estaba a punto de seguir de largo frente a la habitación de Rin cuando percibió el tenue olor de sangre humana; estremecido por la implicación de aquel aroma avanzó con paso rápido hasta la entrada del cuarto y de un solo golpe abrió la puerta deseando no ver alguna imagen fatal.

Los grandes y amarillos ojos recorrieron la estancia rápidamente hasta toparse con la figura dormida y vendada de Rin. Jaken estaba a punto de gritar pero se contuvo para fijarse la respiración suave y pausada que evidenciaba que la pequeña estaba sumida en el más profundo de los sueños. Dejando escapar un suspiro Jaken se relajó y con cuidado se acercó hasta su amiga para comprobar que de hecho dormía.

Estando tan cerca el youkai pudo ver todos los arañazos y raspones en su cara y brazos. La ceja estaba cosida y el labio se hallaba cubierto por una mezcla de color rojizo. Al sapo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la clase de golpe que ennegrecía el ojo derecho manteniéndolo cerrado por la hinchazón. Abatido por saber que había llegado tarde Jaken comenzó a hablar muy quedo inclinado sobre Rin.

"Pero que te hizo esa mujer? Tenía que quedarme dormido…perdóname Rin no pude defenderte, perdóname amiga…"

Jaken se quedó junto a Rin en silencio recordando todos las aventuras que alguna vez habían compartido, con el desfilar de aquellos recuerdos el youkai se dio cuenta que aquella mujer era su tesoro de amistad y compañía incondicional.

(Quien lo iba a decir después de todo somos amigos…ella me quiere y yo a ella mas de lo que jamás me creí capaz, me he dado cuenta que no me importa si es humana, ella siempre ha estado a mi lado y se preocupa por mí. Amo bonito que tiene de malo amar a Rin?...)

Jaken estaba perdido en sus recuerdos cuando escuchó como golpeaban a la puerta suavemente, como si supieran que Rin estaba dormida. Levantándose sin hacer ruido el youkai tomo su báculo y salio para averiguar quien lo estaba buscando.

Al abrir la puerta Jaken se sorprendió de ver Toki el cuidador de A-UN, con el semblante oscurecido por la preocupación. Era un youkai de edad avanzada pero no lo suficiente para considerarse un anciano. Inquieto por la actitud trágica de Toki, Jaken lo instó a que le dijera que hacia ahí.

"Que sucede Toki porque tienes esa cara?"

"Jaken-sama tiene que ayudarme es A-UN…no se que le pasa, se rehúsa a comer y está muy agresivo mire…"

El pobre youkai extendió su brazo izquierdo para mostrar el zarpazo que le cubría el antebrazo; al ver la herida Jaken se quedo boquiabierto y comprendió lo que Toki quería.

"Desde hace cuanto está A-UN así?"

"Bueno al principio no le di importancia pero luego comprendí que es por la falta de contacto con la niña. He tratado por todos los medios de que coma pero ya tiene tres días y temo que si no hacemos algo morirá!"

"Y que propones Toki?"

"Bueno yo pensaba que tal vez usted señor Jaken…el príncipe lo escuchará y yo sé que si ella lo visita A-UN recuperara el apetito…"

A Jaken se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la genuina preocupación de Toki y decidió armarse de valor para hablar con su amo. Tenía que hacerlo por A-UN y por Rin porque sabía lo importante que era el dragón para su amiga. Entrando un instante a la habitación para asegurarse que aún seguía dormida, ambos youkais abandonaron el ala sur para ir en busca de su amo.

………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba caminando por el jardín principal admirando la belleza de los árboles que había en su castillo cuando le llamó la atención parte del suelo que lucía descuidada. Al acercarse un poco más se dio cuenta que efectivamente en aquella parte del jardín hubo flores plantadas pero ahora estaban marchitas y secas.

En el momento que se agachó para ver más de cerca reconoció el aroma de Rin en aquel pedazo de tierra, nuevamente la imagen furtiva de una niña llevándole un ramillete y sonriéndole lo atacó sin piedad en los dobleces de su mente. El príncipe se dio cuenta que no tenía protección a la forma tan inesperada que aquellos recuerdos decidían invadir su mente y por eso maldecía la presencia de Rin en su vida.

Miró una vez más en dirección a las flores marchitas se puso de pie y siguió su paseo haciendo caso omiso de una oleada nueva de recuerdos que intentaban ferozmente salir a la superficie de su mente. Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación cuando escuchó a Jaken que lo llamaba a gritos.

"Amo bonito, amo bonito donde está?"

"Que quieres Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie junto a un árbol que lo resguardaba de los rayos del sol, miraba a Jaken y Toki con expresión vacía e impacientándose por la interrupción de su solitario paseo. Recobrando el aliento con grandes bocanadas de aire Jaken junto la suficiente compostura para exponer el problema de A-UN a su amo.

"Amo bonito hay una situación con A-UN"

"Situación?...habla claro y no me hagas perder el tiempo!"

"S-si claro príncipe…A-UN esta enfermo…no come y está muy agresivo!"

"Revuélvelo Toki para eso viniste a molestarme?"

El youkai detrás de Jaken se estremeció al escuchar a Sesshoumaru y cerrando los ojos se adelantó para hablar pidiendo a todos los dioses que el príncipe no fuera a cortarle la cabeza. Toki encontró el valor que necesitaba al recordar la tristeza y desgano que embargaba al dragón.

"Mi señor traté de resolverlo pero yo solo no puedo, necesito ayuda!"

"Ayuda? Que clase de ayuda, de quien?"

Al hablar Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos como dos rendijas y apretó tanto la mandíbula que los músculos de su rostro palpitaron bajo su piel. A pesar del miedo Toki mantuvo una actitud firme y cuando Sesshoumaru le exigió en un siseo que le dijera de quien necesitaba ayuda, el youkai le contesto con voz serena.

"Necesito la ayuda de ella...A-UN la extraña mucho"

El momento que Toki termino de hablar el ambiente se hizo pesado y Jaken sintió un frió que le bajaba por la espalda, pasaron los minutos y Sesshoumaru permaneció en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad luego en un arrebato inesperado de fluidez verbal interrogó a Toki.

"Que te hace pensar que ella puede ayudar? Ese animal puede estar enfermo por muchas razones lo estas alimentando bien?"

"Mi Lord A-UN esta bien cuidado se lo juro. Le propongo algo si usted lo tolera, si ella lo visita y no mejora entonces su majestad puede destazarme por mi atrevimiento"

Sesshoumaru siseo con la lengua al borde de aullar toda clase de blasfemias pero ni un solo vocablo abandonó sus labios, miró a Toki con los ojos como dos calderos y diciendo 'Acepto tu proposición' giró sobre sus talones dejándolos solos.

El instante que estuvieron a solas tanto Jaken como Toki respiraron profundamente y se alabaron mutuamente por su valentía para enfrentar la furia del príncipe youkai.

"Estuvo cerca señor Jaken por un instante pensé que nos iba a desintegrar con la mirada!"

"Eso es lo de menos Toki reza porque A-UN se mejore con la presencia de Rin sino es tu cuello!"

"A que hora podré ir a visitar a la pequeña? Me contaron que tuvo una pelea con Soyomi"

"Ya debe estar despierta…me acabo de acordar que tengo que reclamarle a Soyomi por dejarla mal herida"

Al escuchar a Jaken Toki miró al sapo con una expresión desconcertada y le dijo que Soyomi estaba toda arañada, moreteada y con un par de costillas rotas gracias a los ataques de Rin. El youkai abrió la boca a todo lo que daba y no escondió su gusto con aquel relato.

"En serio, costillas rotas? Estas seguro que estamos hablando de Rin?"

"Si señor Jaken bastante impresionante verdad? la señorita es tan delicada y parece tan frágil!"

Ambos youkais caminaron de regreso al ala sur y una vez allí esperaron pacientemente a que Rin despertara para explicarle que su dragón preferido estaba en problemas y la necesitaba.

…………………………

N/A: Listo que les parece? Tengo que agradecerles por el apoyo, las amenazas, tomatazos y alguna que otra llamarada de odio que recibí.

A la patrocinadora de las llamaradas le tengo que decir que fue genial porque aunque me escupía en sus reviews me aseguraba que seguiría leyendo para ver si la cosa mejoraba. Eso es lo importante aunque estaba brava quería seguir leyendo.

Gracias a: Sempai 1, Sempai 2, Naoko, Eva, Adri, Nelly-cc, Crystal-Darling, Arline, Bunny Saito, Neko Valy, Paulina, Mourisan (a quien hace rato no veo ;-;) SBM-Angie, Guiliana, SCA, Yagami, Saya, Batzmaru04, Miry, Almashalom, InuSessho, Fabisa, Siari, Anamaceta, Fanny, Megumi07, NobodyGirl, Tamy, Numat, Mayreni, Fenixgirl, Ashura, Syrenbattou, Alcione, Mizuho, Arsinoe Gothic, Pandora Youkai, Rin chan, Angel sin alas, Tigresita, Umi, Sussy y Agaue.

Todas son maravillosas y sus reviews simplemente me encantan y cada vez que escribo los espero con ansias porque son mi fuente de motivación. Leo todos sus comentarios y tomo un poco de cada uno para inspirarme y seguir escribiendo.

Una nota especial para desearle mucha suerte a mi querida Arline que pronto se tiene que operar. Go Ar Go!!

A Naoko desearle mucha felicidad porque uno de sus principales sueños finalmente se cumplió y pudo encontrar ese alguien especial que ve lo maravillosa que es ella.

Si hay alguna que no le he respondido su review personalmente me disculpa porque a veces no me alcanza el tiempo y literalmente me duermo frente a la pantalla. Un beso a todas y un abrazo enorme de su amiga Zetus.


	4. Curiosidad

…………………………………

Capítulo 4

Curiosidad

…………………………………

A duras penas, Rin logró incorporarse del futón, tenía las piernas adoloridas y le zumbaba cada parte de su cuerpo, igual, se puso de pie. Lo hizo a pesar del dolor, para ayudar a su mascota dragón. Afuera del cuarto, Toki y Jaken la esperaban con el semblante ensombrecido de ver lo golpeada que estaba, ninguno dijo nada pero lucía como la primera vez que la vieron llegar al castillo, hacía ya tantos años.

Notando que los dos youkais la miraban como con lástima, Rin se dejó caer un mechón de cabello sobre el ojo morado, para disimular. Al hacerlo se daba un aire melancólico y misterioso y sin saberlo reflejaba la tristeza por la que atravesaba su alma.

Al ver los rostros acongojados de Toki y Jaken, Rin suspiró y les pidió que se animaran, porque sus heridas sanarían en un par de días.

"Por favor, no pongan esa cara, voy a estar bien. Mejor será que se adelanten porque me tomará un poco mas de lo normal llegar!"

Los dos youkais la miraron con compasión, con pequeños pasos bajó las escaleras y empezó a caminar muy despacio. Acongojado de verla tan golpeada, Toki miró a su alrededor y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se aproximó hasta uno de los árboles cercanos y cortó una rama gruesa

Con calma, Toki se sentó en el suelo y con el cuchillo que tenía escondido en los pliegues de su vestimenta, le dio forma de bastón con una habilidad increíble. Una vez que estuvo satisfecho con la pieza, se levantó, guardó su cuchillo y caminó hasta estar frente a Rin.

"Aquí tienes pequeña, para que te ayudes!"

"Gracias!"

"Jaken acompáñala por favor, yo me adelantaré para estar con A-UN!"

Rin lo miró emocionada y sujetando su bastón con firmeza, mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente con el pequeño demonio a su lado. No habían atravesado el límite del ala sur, cuando ella notó que su amigo la miraba con mucha insistencia y sin disimular.

"Se puede saber porque me mira así señor Jaken?"

"Le rompiste un par de costillas…"

"Si y?"

"Estoy realmente impresionado, Soyomi es una youkai muy fuerte!"

"A veces no es cuestión de fuerza!"

"De eso no me queda duda!"

Con una sonrisa torcida, Rin siguió caminando soportando la gran molestia que sentía, le hubiera gustado quedarse en su habitación pero A-UN la necesitaba y no quería fallarle a uno de los pocos seres, para los que ella era importante.

Después de un par de minutos de lenta caminata, atravesaron el límite del ala sur y entraron al castillo. Instintivamente, Rin caminó por los pasillos evitando que alguien la viera. Estaba a punto de llegar al establo cuando se detuvo y miró hacia la parte alta del castillo.

Mientras caminaba sintió como si alguien la observara, sin embargo, al buscar en los alrededores con la mirada, no vio nada por lo que pensó que estaba alucinando a causa del dolor.

Finalmente llegaron al establo y asustada Rin escuchó los gruñidos de A-UN, los berridos del animal cesaron casi de inmediato, al percibir el aroma que tanto le hacía falta. Mientras ella se acercaba los rugidos del dragón cambiaron de tono, de desesperado a feliz.

"Hola A-UN, como estas amigo?

El animal empezó a mover ambas cabezas buscando el contacto con las manos de Rin que al verlo, se sintió revitalizada; porque comprendía que para aquel ser, ella era su razón para estar feliz. Con Jaken a su lado, avanzó despacio y sin darse cuenta, todos sus pensamientos amargos y tristeza se evaporaron una vez pudo acariciar las cabezas de su querido dragón youkai.

Dándole el bastón a Jaken, se dio a la tarea de acariciar cada cabeza con amor, regocijándose con los gruñidos de satisfacción de la bestia. Tanto Toki como Jaken observaban complacidos, viendo a A-UN tan dócil, era imposible creer que unas pocas horas antes, era un incontrolable manojo de furia y depresión.

Como se sentía débil, Rin buscó un lugar donde acostarse. Como si fuera un perro, A-UN espero que ella se acomodara, para hacerlo lo mismo junto a ella y de forma que pudiera apoyarse en su costado. El animal no podía disimular su felicidad y bufó de alegría cuando la pequeña se recostó sobre él. Soltando una risita, que le recordaba lo golpeada que estaba, Rin empezó a hablar.

"Amigo, perdóname por no venir antes…pasó algo y ahora vivo en el ala sur!"

Ella sabia que el animal no comprendía sus palabras, pero hablar con un ser que no podía juzgarla, aconsejarla, o inclusive consolarla, era una manera grandiosa de poder desahogarse. Olvidándose que no estaba solo, Rin continuo hablando por lo que Toki y Jaken tuvieron la gentileza de dejar el establo.

Sin embargo, había un oyente inesperado, que se resguardaba de ojos curiosos con facilidad. Estaba de pie en las afueras del establo, su melena blanca y sedosa ondeaba con la brisa de la tarde. Vestía un kimono rojo oscuro, sin espadas o armadura y estaba ahí para comprobar que aquella jovencita rechazada, no haría ninguna diferencia en el comportamiento del animal.

Cual había sido su sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba equivocado, la mujer que pretendía su amor y lo intoxicaba con su fétido aroma, era sin lugar a dudas, un elixir de calma para la atormentada bestia. Intrigado y molesto por eso, decidió quedarse para escuchar lo que ella le decía al dragón.

Le inquietaba estar equivocado, porque no entendía como un animal podría extrañar a una joven insignificante, al punto de comportarse de forma errática y agresiva. Estaba tan desconcertado que no se dio cuenta que hablaba para si mismo entre dientes.

"Que le pasa a ese animal? Es absurdo! Obviamente el único que no esta afectado por la presencia de esa pequeña soy yo…porque yo no preciso de un sentimiento tan vano como la amistad o el amor…todos los demás son débiles!"

El demonio bufó, porque en medio de sus palabras la imagen de Rin pequeña, lo volvió asaltar sin piedad. Aquellos recuerdos por momentos parecían grabados con fuego, y ni siquiera él podía deshacerse de ellos. Con un movimiento de cabeza leve, logro que la imagen se evaporara entre los pliegues de su mente.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando escuchó como ella hablaba, y cediendo a una curiosidad recién descubierta, el youkai presto oídos a las palabras de la pequeña.

"Me extrañaste amigo? Yo sí, lo que sucede es que le confesé lo que sentía…fue horrible, me dijo cosas muy feas…ya han pasado muchos días y todavía lloro en las noches. Sukime dice que trate de olvidarlo pero no puedo…aunque me desprecie y le repugne, no logro cambiar mis sentimientos…es que lo he amado desde siempre, desde la primera vez que lo ví…crees que si me hubiera quedado en alguna aldea tendría una familia?...Que tonta! quería que me amara, pero él no necesita de nadie, puede vivir sin amor. Eso es lo que me repito todas las noches para darme ánimos, pero no funciona. Nunca mas volveré amar a nadie, eso es bueno, creo!...talvez así me haga fuerte y no me duela nada"

Rin dejo que las lágrimas le corrieran por su magullada cara y acarició a su mascota distraída. Agobiada por sus sentimientos, siguió hablando para purgar su dolor.

"Yo creo, mas bien estoy segura, que lo que siento es amor y aunque no es correspondido mi corazón pertenece a alguien. Que se sentirá ser tan fuerte como para no necesitar de nadie? Su corazón permanece intacto, sin necesidad de llenarse con sentimientos, él no siente debilidad por nada, creo que por eso es tan fuerte…en cambio yo…bueno tu sabes, soy una debilucha y pestilente humana jajaja…"

Rin se carcajeó, porque al voltear se dio cuenta que su retahíla había arrullado al dragón al punto que ahora dormía plácidamente. Con cuidado se limpio las lágrimas y se acomodó, totalmente ajena a que el youkai la había escuchado. Una vez que logró una posición cómoda, y que cooperaba con su adolorido cuerpo, Rin cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormida.

Fuera del establo, el youkai tenía la mirada perdida y las palabras de Rin atrapadas en su subconsciente; junto con los recuerdos de ella siendo una pequeña. Como era posible que el razonamiento de una humana débil y sin poderes, le produjeran tanto ardor. Era un ardor físico pero que también atacaba sus creencias de cómo debía ser todo.

(Porque tengo esta sensación tan repentina?...no puedo equivocarme, toda mi vida…no…ella esta equivocada, esta bien que mi corazón permanezca intacto, sin amor o sentimientos innecesarios…ella misma lo dijo, no tengo debilidades, por eso soy invencible…si mi padre no hubiera amado a una humana, estaría vivo, yo moriré como un guerrero y no con el corazón cautivado por algo tan estúpido como el amor!)

A pesar de que repetía las palabras, como un convencimiento mental, algo en las profundidades de su alma trataba de salir de la laguna de frialdad en la que el youkai mantenía sumergido su corazón.

Esa noche Rin durmió placidamente en el establo, acurrucada a su mascota y así lo hizo por dos días mas, hasta que A-UN recupero su buen humor└ Fue Toki quien le dijo que podía visitar al dragón a la hora de la cena, siempre y cuando regresara al ala sur.

"Claro es por mi olor…Toki? A que olemos los humanos, a que huelo yo?"

El fornido hombre se paralizó al escucharla, el amo del castillo no había dicho nada sobre el olor, de hecho no había puesto ningún pero para que la joven visitara al dragón. Aquella medida había sido idea del propio Toki, que prefería que Rin regresara al ala sur para evitar que A-UN se acostumbrara a dormir acompañado.

Concentrando su atención en ella y escogiendo cariñosamente sus palabras, Toki le respondió que simplemente olían distinto. Gentilmente, le dijo que de todos los seres humanos que él conocía, ella era una compañía agradable y nada fétida, porque su aroma era como el de una flor silvestre.

Rin no supo si creerle o no, pero era mas gratificante pensar que lejos de sentir lástima, Toki se lo estaba diciendo con sinceridad. Con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, la pequeña le agradeció el comentario y después de abrazar a A-UN, se encaminó a su habitación.

"Domo Arigato Toki-sama, que amable!"

"Es la verdad Rin…ahh por cierto Sukime está algo atareada y me pidió que te entregara esto, se supone que lo uses hasta que sane tu ojo!"

Toki alargó la mano y le entrego un parche negro para su ojo, con una expresión sorprendida, Rin tomó el pedazo de tela y se lo acomodó en la cabeza. Una vez que se lo puso, retiró el mechón de cabello que utilizaba para tapar su ojo que estaba tardando en sanar.

Volviéndose hacia Toki le preguntó como lucía. El youkai no le contestó inmediatamente, admirando las delicadas facciones de Rin, que con aquel parche negro sobre su ojo, creaba un contraste sumamente atrayente. No tenía sentimientos románticos por ella, pero tampoco era ciego a su belleza. El youkai la miro un segundo más y luego con una gran sonrisa le dijo que lucía muy hermosa.

"Luces hermosa!"

"En serio? No parezco un bicho raro?"

"Eres un bicho raro pequeña, vives entre youkais!"

Las palabras y tono de Toki eran amables y cariñosas, el youkai sonrió aun más cuando la vio sonreír. Rin era lo suficientemente inteligente para reconocer un cumplido cuando lo escuchaba. Palpando su parche, ella le preguntó si sabía porque Sukime estaba ocupada, y él le contesto que no estaba enterado.

"mmm que raro, bueno lo sabré cuando me vaya a visitar, gracias por todo Toki!"

Caminando despacio, Rin se dirigió al ala sur. Su nuevo parche probaba ser una bendición porque le protegía el ojo del polvo y la luz del sol. Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, para tomar el pasillo hacia el ala sur, cuando escucho la voz de su nana que la llamaba sin levantar mucho la voz.

Una vez que su nana la alcanzo, le elogio el parche diciéndole que le quedaba espectacular. Rin solo se rió y le dijo que solo ella la veía linda. Sin dejar que su nana agregara nada más le pregunto con que estaba tan ocupada.

"Como lo sabes?"

"Toki me lo dijo. Que tienes nana, porque pones esa cara, todo bien?"

"Si, no te vayas a poner triste…es que estoy ayudando a Yuma con la boda de Soyomi, será en tres semanas!"

"Aahhh se casan que dichosa…porque me voy a poner triste? Ella y Rua merecen ser felices…- **Rin aparto la mirada hacia el cielo, pensando que le hubiera gustado tener la ayuda de su nana para su propia boda. El sentimiento de desolación que tenía guardado pareció despertar, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación -**…Nana me están doliendo la heridas. Mejor me voy para recostarme"

"Claro pequeña, iré mas tarde!"

"No te preocupes, visítame cuando puedas!"

La youkai se quedo de pie mientras la figura de Rin se alejaba hasta perderse entre las sombras que ahora poblaban el castillo. Sabía que la pequeña estaba afectada por la boda de Soyomi, pero no por envidia sino por saber que ella nunca estaría en aquella situación.

Caminando con la cabeza baja, Rin avanzo lentamente por los pasillos, no le dolían las heridas como le había dicho a su nana, mas bien, no quería romper en llanto y empezar a sentirse miserable y abandonada otra vez.

(Si él puede vivir sin amor entonces yo también, se murieron mis padres quede yo sola y sobreviví, me mataron un montón de lobos y sobreviví y ahora el hombre que amo me odia y me desprecia…tengo que sobrevivir pero no voy a dejar que mi corazón se llene de odio y envidia solo porque Omi y Rua tienen lo que yo mas deseo, ellos se lo merecen)

Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina para entrar al ala sur, cuando Soyomi le salio al encuentro. Rin se quedo paralizada y aunque no estaba muy segura de querer escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle, mantuvo la frente en alto.

Al verla Soyomi ahogó la expresión de asombro que se formó en su boca. Parecía que Rin hubiera cambiado de la noche a la mañana, sus kimonos oscuros, su cabello suelto y ahora el parche en el ojo, todo eso le daba un aire melancólico y hasta un poco sombrío.

(Luce tan diferente, como si todo el peso del desamor la hubiera transformado, ya nunca será la misma...sus ojos son muy verdes y si es muy hermosa, no importa lo que el amo diga)

Guardando la impresión de la metamorfosis de Rin para si misma, Soyomi le escupió las palabras que tenía que decirle.

"Me voy a casar en tres semanas…Rua, Yuma y Yoro quieren que te invite!"

"No me interesa, es el día de tu boda y no tengo deseos de estropearlo con mi olor o mi presencia…Felicidades! Rua es maravilloso y se nota que te adora!"

Rin rodeó a Soyomi y siguió su camino hacia la habitación. Mientras caminaba se sentía bien haber rechazado aquella invitación, porque sabía muy bien que a la youkai la estaban obligando. Ella le había roto un par de costillas con plena conciencia y ahora no iba a ser una hipócrita y aparecerse el día de su boda como si nada.

Al llegar a su habitación y alargar la mano para abrir la puerta, sintió la mano de Soyomi sobre la suya. Con asombro la miro y le pregunto que le pasaba.

"Ahora que quieres? Acaso no me escuchaste? No iré a tu boda, yo hablare con ellos y les diré que me invitaste de forma amable. Hazte a un lado!"

"Tu olor no es tan molesto, él que sabe! Nunca habla, nunca sonríe, nunca nada. Puedes venir a la boda si quieres"

"No es necesario que finjas. No me parece justo que te obliguen a invitarme"

"A mi nadie me obliga a nada…bueno excepto Rua, pero a él no puedo negarle nada, más cuando me lo pide con besitos y pone esos ojos que me encantan!"

Soyomi no siguió hablando al notar la mirada de Rin. Ella frunció el ceño antes de hacerle una pregunta que a la youkai le tomó un par de segundos digerir, y luego contesto con sinceridad para honrar la fortaleza de Rin.

"Omi que se siente que alguien te quiera?"

"B-bueno se siente maravilloso, es como si nada pudiera herirte. Es algo tan real que no sabes si podrás contener los latidos de tu corazón en el pecho. Cuando Rua me abraza y me mira a los ojos, se me olvida que el mundo existe…"

"Sigue por favor…como es un beso?"

Soyomi dio un suspiro y le dijo que en beso era como una fuerza que te sacude de pies a cabeza. Algo tan maravilloso que tienes que aferrarte a quien te besa para no desmayarte.

"Es como estar en las nubes Rin, cuando sientes los labios tibios sobre los tuyos es como…como si te conectaras con esa persona, llevas su sabor en la boca todo el día y cuando recuerdas lo que sentiste, o la forma como te abrazó, no puedes evitar sonreír…ay Rin una vez que la persona que amas te besa, quieres mas y…"

Soltando una risita nerviosa, Soyomi no siguió hablando porque comprendió que Rin había escuchado suficiente. Ella fijaba la vista en el cielo y la youkai supuso que estaba pensando en Sesshoumaru. Estaba a punto de irse cuando la voz de Rin la detuvo.

"Verdad que no puedes fingir amor?"

"No Rin, no creo que se pueda hacer algo así!"

"Yo sabía, tampoco puede desaparecer de tu alma por un rechazo. Gracias por invitarme a tu boda Soyomi-chan!"

"De nada!"

Cuando la youkai se alejó Rin dio un suspiro profundo y sintió que las nubes que se cernían sobre su vida, finalmente empezaban a disiparse. Feliz, se encamino a su huerta y de paso recogió varias flores para alegrar su estancia. De vuelta en su habitación, tomo sus alimentos sola y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, escuchó como decían su nombre en voz baja.

Levantándose con la ayuda de su bastón, se incorporó y fue hasta la puerta. Al abrirla vio que era Rua, llevaba un pequeño paquete en sus manos. El youkai tenía su acostumbrada expresión serena y luego de preguntarle si de verdad asistiría a su boda, le entrego el paquete que llevaba.

"No pude negarme cuando Omi fue tan amable conmigo, me dijo que mi olor no era molesto!"

"Eso es cierto. Te traje esto, además quería ver como te había quedado el parche!"

Al oír a Rua, inconscientemente Rin se toco el parche y comprendió que él lo había hecho. Con una gran sonrisa le dijo que le aliviaba mucho la molestia de la claridad y además ya no se le metía tanto polvo, por lo que no tenía que frotarse el ojo.

"Excelente, eso mismo pensé yo! Me permites ver tu ojo?"

"Claro…siempre fuiste como un doctor!"

"Jajajaja gracias pequeña!"

A Rin se le aguaron los ojos por la suavidad con que Rua la trataba, las últimas semanas habían sido tan amargas, y ahora aquellas palabras amables y sinceras eran un bálsamo de felicidad para su corazón. Inclinado sobre ella, Rua noto inmediatamente que tenía los ojos llorosos y le pregunto si todo estaba bien.

"Todo está bien, es solo que estos últimos días han sido tan feos y tristes, pero hoy me he sentido feliz!"

"Pues me alegro, ya veras que la boda te animara mucho. Sobre tu ojo, creo que es mejor que uses el parche hasta que no te moleste. Vamos abre el paquete que te envía Toki"

"Toki-sama?

"Hai!"

Con cuidado Rin desenvolvió la tela que cubría un espejo que tenía el tamaño justo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Con una gran sonrisa lo sujeto con la mano y admiro su reflejo. Rua le dijo que Toki tenía guardadas muchas cosas y de vez en cuando les hacia regalos a sus amigos, en esta ocasión ella se lo merecía por cuidar de A-UN.

"No era necesario, lo hice con mucho gusto!"

"Bueno Toki es así. Ya me voy, que descanses mucho!"

"Igualmente Rua!"

Esa noche Rin tuvo un agradable sueño, sin lágrimas o recuerdos amargos. Una vez que cerró los ojos fue una noche apacible, muy diferente a la que tenía un ser invencible, con sueños llenos de recuerdos y una voz del pasado. Recuerdos que parecían determinados a salir de su olvido a fuerza de insistencia.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras que Rin despertaba descansada y feliz, Sesshoumaru abría los ojos para tratar de escapar de sus recuerdos de una niña, que años antes significaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

………………

Una semana después…

La pequeña figura verde corría por los pasillos con el báculo a cuestas, quería ver a su amo antes de que partiera. Mientras corría, recordó la breve conversación que había tenido con su amo bonito el día anterior.

"Saldré un par de días del castillo, no necesito que me acompañes!"

"P-pero Amo bonito porque? Yo siempre lo acompaño…- **al ver la mirada de fuego de su amo, el diminuto youkai junto sus labios y no siguió discutiendo** -…como usted diga Amo Sesshoumaru…acaso he hecho algo que lo ofendiera?"

"No, ahora déjame solo!"

Jaken no sabía bien pero podía jurar que algo preocupaba a su amo. Tampoco era algo nuevo, el príncipe tenia varios días de actuar extraño. Estaba retraído, de una forma diferente a su acostumbrada frialdad, era más bien como periodos de reflexión donde la mirada ámbar se tornaba brillante y oscura a la vez.

Con el báculo apretado a su costado, Jaken observo mientras su amo bonito se elevaba por los aires con una expresión grave en el rostro. Quizás eso era lo inusual, la expresividad que Sesshoumaru no podía ocultar.

(Amo bonito que le sucede, estará preocupado por algo? Pero si él nunca es así. Me alegro que haya decidido irse, así no habrá problemas con la celebración de la boda de Soyomi…será un gran banquete. Creo que iré a visitar a la niña!)

…………………………

3 Días antes de la boda…

Jaken y Rin paseaban por el bosque recordando todas sus aventuras de tantos años antes. El sapo estaba complacido de ver a Rin tan animada, entregándose de lleno a los recuerdos. Cuando ella le pregunto si él consideraba que Sesshoumaru la había apreciado alguna vez, el youkai le respondió sin titubear que si.

"Yo no sé que le pasó al amo bonito, pero tu le importabas"

"Verdad que sí? Yo lo sabía…no me mire así señor Jaken, que importa si no me ama, un día como hoy no me duele tanto!"

Después de seguir paseando un rato más, regresaron a la cabaña. Esa noche cenarían con Sukime, como el príncipe no había regresado, todos en el castillo estaban tranquilos y emocionados con la próxima boda.

…………………………

Había abandonado el castillo como si huyera de un fantasma invisible que lo perseguía noche y día, un fantasma que no descansaba, no se podía aniquilar y del que tampoco podía huir, porque rondaba en su mente, atrapado y entrelazado con su alma pura e invencible.

Tomo la decisión de regresar cuando supo que no importaba lo lejos que estuviera, los recuerdos de un tiempo pasado no desaparecerían solo porque ahora le incomodaban. Estaban ahí, se habían ganado su puesto junto a tantas otras cosas que tenía en su memoria. Cosas buenas y malas.

Ahora estaba de regreso en su palacio y deseaba paz y tranquilidad, y justamente eso recibió. En el patio al pie de su alcoba no había ni un alma, todos los alrededores estaban en completa quietud. Concentrándose, se percato que todos sus sirvientes o estaban ya dormidos y estaban cenando.

El youkai se quedo inmóvil un segundo mirando la escalera que daba a su habitación, después miró hacia los pasillos, ni un alma, nadie había venido a recibirlo, sus ojos se quedaron fijos un segundo mas y luego parpadeó comprendiendo que todos estaban demasiado ocupados en algo mas, para darse cuenta que el amo del castillo había llegado.

………………………...

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Sukime se levantó y trajo un paquete que había dejado escondido en una esquina. Jaken y Rin la observaron dando un pequeño sorbo de su té. Cuando la nana regresó Rin sonrió al ver la mirada emocionada de la anciana.

"Que tienes ahí nana, acaso es para mí?"

"Si mi niña, para que lo uses en la boda!"

Rin se mordió el labio, dejo su te a un lado y recibió el paquete exaltada.

Con cuidado lo puso frente a ella y soltando el cordel que mantenía el papel envuelto, descubrió su kimono nuevo. Era de color negro y tenia flores rojas y blancas, pintadas a mano. Al verlo, Rin no disimulo su felicidad y tomando la tela la froto contra su mejilla, disfrutando de su suavidad.

"Nana es precioso, tu lo hiciste verdad?"

"Si pequeña, en serio te gusta?"

"Estas bromeando? Es el kimono mas hermoso que he tenido, gracias Nana… y lo hiciste negro, como puedo pagarte todo lo que siempre has hecho por mí?"

"Viéndote feliz es suficiente!"

Cuando Jaken abandonó el ala sur, uno de los sirvientes le avisó que el amo había llegado aproximadamente una hora. Dudando un segundo, el sapo apresuro mas el paso para llegar donde su amo. Al avanzar hasta la alcoba de Sesshoumaru, Jaken lo vio de pie mirando fijamente el horizonte.

"Amo bonito que bueno que regresó!"

"A que se debe tanto alboroto?"

"Es la boda de la sobrina de Yoro…usted nos dio permiso antes de irse, recuerda Amo!"

"Hai…Jaken donde estabas!"

"En el ala sur Amo…n-no hay ningún problema verdad?"

El youkai no le contesto y entro a la habitación cerrando de un golpe la puerta tras de sí. Había reconocido el aroma de Rin, impregnado en Jaken, sin embargo el aroma parecía haber cambiado haciéndolo dudar un instante.

………………………………

La boda…

Había sido una boda llena de flores, lágrimas pero sobretodo amor. Rin estaba sentada en una esquina cerca de la puerta viendo a todos disfrutar del festín. Junto a ella, Jaken comentaba lo buena que estaba la comida. Rin estaba feliz porque todos los presentes habían elogiado su kimono diciéndole que se veía hermosa.

Ella no quería quedarse demasiado en la fiesta, sabía que el amo del castillo acostumbraba felicitar a la pareja como parte de una tradición iniciada por su padre, cuando él era tan solo un pequeño.

Inclinándose sobre su nana para que nadie la escuchara, Rin le dijo a la youkai que iría a visitar a A-UN.

"Nana iré al establo, además en cualquier momento llegará él"

"Pero Rin, ya es muy tarde seguramente no va a venir!"

Rin hizo una mueca extraña, al escuchar a su nana pensó que probablemente Sesshoumaru no había visitado el salón por su culpa. Dejando su copa de té frente a ella, la pequeña se levantó, dejando el salón disimuladamente.

Efectivamente a los pocos minutos de haberse ido, el príncipe youkai hizo acto de presencia felicitando secamente a los recién casados. Después de comprobar que en el salón solo había youkais, salió sin decir nada rumbo a su habitación.

El príncipe estaba a punto de elevarse para sobrevolar sus dominios, cuando un aroma familiar lo distrajo, era Rin que salía del establo de A-UN rumbo a su habitación. Igual que cuando Jaken lo fue a recibir dos días antes, el aroma de la mujer se percibía distinto. Como antes, su recién descubierta curiosidad, lo obligó a desplazarse hasta el establo.

La figura que abandonaba el establo era distinta a la que su mente guardaba como la de Rin. Aquella silueta era la de una mujer adulta, de cabellos largos y vestimenta oscura, nada parecido a una niña alegre y bulliciosa.

Inquieto por aquella perturbadora imagen, observo el caminar de Rin. Avanzaba tan despacio y silenciosamente que parecía una especie de fantasma. Sus ojos se regocijaron admirando el hermoso kimono, el contraste del negro con las flores rojas y blancas, era todo un estímulo visual. Para completar la visión de aquella extraña, la negra y sedosa cabellera parecía mantener un juego invisible con el viento de la tarde.

De pronto, la figura se detuvo para volverse completamente. La expresión de Rin al verlo fue de asombro y terminó en una mueca de horror. Recordando las condiciones para poder quedarse, empezó a caminar tan rápido como podía, preguntándose si era demasiado tarde y el solo hecho de haberla visto, ameritaría que la echaran definitivamente de ahí.

Indignado de ver que le huía como a un horrible mounstro, Sesshoumaru la detuvo con la voz transformada en un rugido. En un rincón de su mente, la imagen de Rin con el cabello suelto, vestida de negro y con un parche sobre el ojo derecho, se grababa con fuego, creando una grieta en su alma.

"Espera un segundo, no permitiré que nadie me huya en mi propio castillo!"

Paralizada por el tono de autoridad en la voz de su amo, Rin dejo de caminar y lentamente se volvió hacia él. El pulso en sus venas se movía acelerado y sin darse cuenta un agudo dolor invadió toda su cabeza provocándole nauseas. Con las rodillas temblando, estiró la espalda para soportar la inquisidora mirada del youkai y de esa forma ofrecer una explicación del porque se alejaba de él.

"Usted le dijo a Sukime-sama que podía quedarme siempre y cuando no me atravesara en su camino, sólo cumplía con sus deseos señor!"

La rara apariencia que le daba el parche, tomó por sorpresa al youkai, porque realmente no conocía a la mujer frente a él. Estando tan cerca como ahora, se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor el intenso color de sus ojos, no importaba que uno estuviera cubierto.

De pronto se sintió un tanto expuesto, eran demasiadas cosas nuevas, diferentes y sin embargo conocidas. El sabía que Rin tenía cabello negro, ojos verdes y piel blanca, pero el tiempo había distorsionado aquellas características como ondas en el agua. En un intento por eludir su presente incomodidad, el youkai la interrogó con brusquedad.

"Quien te invito a esta boda?"

"La novia!"

"No mientas!"

Rin se desubicó momentáneamente al escucharlo, pensó en decir algo pero se mantuvo en silencio y con la cabeza baja para no tener que verlo. Había pensado tantas veces en que haría si lo volviera a ver, y ahora que ese momento había llegado, no podía creer que la acusara de mentirosa. Pasaron un par de minutos y como el youkai no decía nada, Rin sintió la necesidad de defenderse de aquella falsa acusación.

"Señor…yo no digo mentiras. Soyomi-chan me invitó!"

Sesshoumaru permaneció en silencio pero la miro con dureza. Tenía la sensación de estar en otro plano de la realidad, porque mientras más miraba a Rin mas se revolvía algo en su interior. Presa de aquella incómoda sensación, rápidamente su mente pareció plagarse de una neblina que lo aturdía. Su rostro, su cabello, el kimono pero sobre todo, algo dentro de ella era distinto, algo que para él había pasado desapercibido y justo ahora lo descubría.

Ignorando aquella cascada de nuevos pensamientos, se concentró en el presente. Estaba tan indignado por la aparente mentira, que le provocaba levantar la mano y hacerle daño. Era como si una voz interior le pidiera a gritos ver brotar la sangre de Rin, aquella voz, pensaba que un vistazo de su sangre, símbolo de su debilidad como humana, disiparía aquella neblina, que con cada minuto cerca de ella, se hacía más densa.

La expresión de odio en las facciones de su amo, aterrorizo a Rin, que cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria al cielo. El ambiente cargado entre ellos prácticamente se podía cortar. Al atreverse a mirarlo, se dio cuenta que el youkai apretaba los dientes con furia, como si luchara contra el deseo de vociferar toda clase de injurias en su contra.

Estaba a punto de correr cuando el ambiente se vio inundado por las risas que llegaban desde el salón, transportadas por la suave brisa que soplaba en ese momento. Viéndolo bajo sus pestañas Rin espero lo peor de aquel encuentro y se preparó para lo que venía. Con voz ronca y pausada Sesshoumaru le pregunto porque seguía viviendo en aquel castillo si sabía que no era bienvenida.

Al escucharlo, Rin sintió el agudo dolor estrujar su cabeza y el corazón en su pecho recibió el peso de aquellas palabras al borde del colapso. Tragando grueso, apretó los ojos y los mantuvo así un par de segundos, logrando de manera titánica contener las lágrimas. Se había hecho una promesa de no llorar más, mucho menos frente al príncipe youkai.

"No me he ido para no dejar a Sukime sola. Ella dijo que usted le había dado permiso"

"Porque no te vas con los de tu clase?"

"Humanos? Los aldeanos me odian, dicen que soy una traidora por mezclarme con youkais!"

Rin hablaba con un tono de voz tan diferente a como se sentía, que hasta ella misma estaba impresionada. Quizás era el recuerdo de las palabras ofensivas, o la lluvia de piedras que en tantas ocasiones había recibido por ser la acompañante de un youkai, ella no supo con exactitud, pero al hablar era como si fuera alguien mas, alguien fuerte y sin miedo.

Sesshoumaru sintió una extraña y fugaz sensación al escucharla hablar de esa forma, en sus palabras no había ni un gramo de tristeza o amargura, eran solo palabras, desprovistas de emoción, el eco de algo vacío y sin vida. Parecía que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquella mujer hubiera perdido su humanidad, transformándola en un ser duro y sin sentimientos.

Inquieto por aquella faceta de Rin, Sesshoumaru le preguntó porque había abierto el ala sur sin su permiso, cuando sabía muy bien quien era el amo del aquel castillo. Aquella deliberada ironía enfureció a Rin, porque comprendió que aquella plática era solo una excusa más para volver a humillarla.

(Maldición porque tenía que salir justo en este momento del establo? Si me hubiera quedado unos minutos más! Que mas da! Si quiere echarme esta bien, pero no más humillaciones, ni de él ni de nadie…)

Sin siquiera inmutarse, y con un tono de voz hueco Rin le explicó pausadamente sus razones, devolviéndole la moneda de la ironía con elegancia.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, tomé la última habitación del ala sur en aras de su bienestar. Ya que soy una plaga fétida y débil, no quería seguir molestando a todos con mi pestilencia, en especial a su majestad o sus refinados sentidos youkais puros. Sukime me aseguro que estando tan lejos la peste casi no se percibe!"

"Yo lo percibo!"

Rin respiró profundo y cerró las manos en un puño para darse fuerzas, verlo frente a ella era una tortura para su corazón, pero la actitud déspota del youkai, no le dejaba dudas de que ella seguía siendo un estorbo, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre de rabia.

Las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran afiladas y llenas de desprecio. Usaba el mismo tono despectivo y cruel de la noche que ella le declaro lo que sentía. Atormentada por el amargo recuerdo, que con tanto ahínco ella trataba de superar, Rin le dedico a su amo una mirada agria y llena de rencor.

"Entiendo, me iré una vez que me despida de mi nana. Supongo que puedo hacer eso o no?"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos ante el tono altanero de Rin, jamás en toda su vida alguien se había atrevido a hablarle de ese modo. Estaba Inuyasha, pero de él cualquier cosa se podía esperar. En cambio de ella, nunca antes había osado levantar la voz o contradecirlo. En ese instante, las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado para el youkai.

"No aprecio tu tono de voz!"

Ella ni siquiera se digno a contestarle, en su mente había un cúmulo de recuerdos dolorosos. El desprecio de los aldeanos señalándola, sus palabras ofensivas, las murmuraciones, su desamor y ahora su inminente separación de Sukime, todo eso la hicieron perder la cordura y cualquier rastro de respeto hacia el youkai.

Sesshoumaru estaba esperando una disculpa, pero ella ni siquiera lo miró y cuando la escuchó murmurar algo parecido a un insulto, le exigió con un gruñido una explicación.

"Que murmuras?"

Por un breve momento Rin tuvo toda la intención de quedarse callada, pero aquel impulso se desvaneció para dar paso a una altanera y osada mujer, que en lugar de dar explicaciones, vocifera como una fiera.

"Que le importa! Quien quiere vivir en un castillo donde no lo quieren…Youkai puro e invencible, ha!…puras sandeces! De que le sirven esos maravillosos poderes si es un amargado!"

Rin estaba poseída por una fuerza ajena a ella y sin esperar la respuesta de Sesshoumaru, empezó a caminar para alejarse de él. Entre toda su furia, su corazón estaba oprimido porque sabía que su nana no tomaría aquella inesperada noticia con facilidad.

Estupefacto, Sesshoumaru observó como la esbelta figura se alejaba de él. Cinco segundos mas tarde reaccionó y con su acostumbrada destreza la detuvo. Obstaculizándole el paso con todo su cuerpo, la tomó por la muñeca con fuerza dejando que un violento gruñido escapara de sus labios. Colérica, Rin lo miró directo a los ojos y desplegando la frialdad de un témpano le exigioque la soltara.

"Suélteme maldita sea! Ya tiene lo que quería, pero sabe que?...Espero morirme cerca de aquí, para que al podrirse mi cuerpo se mezcle con la tierra y usted nunca pueda liberarse de mi fétido aroma!"

La voz de Rin estaba tan llena de odio y resentimiento que las palabras llegaron a oídos de Sesshoumaru como filosas pedradas. Iracundo por tanta soberbia, el youkai levantó la mano y le dio tal cachetada, que la hizo perder el equilibrio y Rin cayó de rodillas al suelo con la boca llena de sangre.

"INSOLENTE!"

Rin sintió un ardor tan intenso en su rostro, que las lágrimas no tardaron en llenar sus ojos. No obstante, eran lágrimas de impotencia y rabia. En sus noches en vela llorando por Sesshoumaru, había comprendido que ella no era solo una humana, era una mujer cuyos sentimientos eran valiosos y no simplemente una molestia.

Aguantando el ardor y las ganas de llorar, cerró los puños con fuerza. Aún de rodillas, se acomodó el cabello fuera del rostro con parsimonia. Luego, como si su cuerpo estuviera dormido, se levanto sin prisa, sabiendo que Sesshoumaru la observaba.

El youkai estaba inmóvil, sintiendo un fuego por dentro y saboreando su aparente victoria sobre ella. El olor de sus lágrimas fue como un trofeo invisible que un minuto mas tarde, se desvanecía en el aire, hiriendo su descomunal ego.

Una vez de pie, Rin se irguió y con movimientos suaves se sacudió el kimono nuevo. Alisó su cabello hacia atrás, acomodó el parche un poco y concentro su atención en el youkai frente a ella.

Suavemente pasó sus dedos por donde sentía la piel enrojecida, Sesshoumaru podía ver claramente las marcas de sus dedos al golpearla. Jamás en su vida había agredido a una mujer, pero en este caso, estaba seguro que se lo merecía.

Después de palpar su mejilla hinchada y pulsante, Rin llevó los dedos hasta su labio e hizo algo que Sesshoumaru no esperaba: sonreír! El estaba esperando lágrimas, pero en su lugar estaba la sonrisa de un rostro endurecido, que reflejaba una gran fortaleza.

El youkai la observó pasar la lengua por los labios, como si tratara de averiguar cuan rota tenía la boca. Riéndose calladamente, Rin probó su propia sangre y luego la escupió con desprecio, justo a los pies del príncipe, como un acto más de rebeldía.

Para rematar, en lugar de decir algo, soltó una risa ácida diciendo que nada de lo que hiciera la iba a dañar. El apático corazón que latía dentro del pecho youkai, sintió un frío nuevo y diferente, porque frente a él no estaba Rin, sino la mas fiera de todos los oponentes que el youkai hubiera tenido el gusto de aniquilar.

Rin escupió sangre una vez más y con sarcasmo le dijo que dejaría sus dominios en cuanto encontrara a Sukime para despedirse. Al girar sobre sus talones vio como su nana caía desmayada en el suelo. La anciana había escuchado todo y de la impresión perdió el conocimiento.

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió de ver a Sukime en el suelo pero mantuvo su pose de frialdad, estaba tan impactado por lo que acaba de pasar, que no tenía cabeza para ocuparse de una anciana que solo estaba desmayada. La mancha de sangre frente a sus pies, era la prueba innegable de que aquel altercado no era producto de su imaginación, y más que sangre para él era como veneno que lo intoxicaba.

En su mente solo había una cosa clara, Rin no era la persona que el pensaba y eso había creado una grieta en su realidad. Era aterrador darse cuenta que ella no era insignificante. Su protegida era tan insolente, altanera y fuerte como para despertar su ira, al punto de tener que abofetearla y ni aún así había logrado doblegarla.

La reacción de Sukime lo cambiaba todo, obligarla a abandonar el castillo sería despiadado, sin contar que estaría faltando a la promesa que le había hecho a la anciana. Ahora las palabras de Rin, eran mas una profecía que una amenaza. Se cumpliría su deseo de morir cerca ysu olor se mezclaría con el de los cimientos de aquel castillo.

Frente a sus ojos, Sesshoumaru vio a la fiera mujer desvanecerse, dando paso a una pequeña afligida, que gimoteaba inclinada sobre su Okasan youkai. La voz de Rin sonaba desesperada y llena de temor.

"Nana? Sukinana? Despierta por favor, te lo suplico. No me dejes…NANA!"

Dando dos pasos en dirección a las mujeres, Sesshoumaru miro a Rin con insistencia, esperando que el calor de su mirada la alertara de su presencia. Sin soltar a su nana, Rin dejo de llamarla y movió su cabeza un poco, dándole a entender al youkai que sabía que estaba junto a ella.

"QUE?"

"Si te marchas Sukime no lo resistirá"

Rin no dijo nada porque sabía que el youkai estaba en lo cierto. Quiso contestarle algo, pero en ese momento Sukime abría los ojos. Ayudada por Rin, la youkai se sentó viendo a su niña muy fijamente.

"Rin no se que paso aquí,pero tu me diste tu palabra de que no me dejarías!"

Ella bajo la mirada avergonzada, y lanzándose a los brazos de su nana, le dijo que la perdonara por haberle causado aquel disgusto.

"Gomen ne, nanita…pero es que él me dijo…!"

"El Príncipe me dio su palabra, o no Amo!"

Sesshoumaru miró a la youkai con los ojos ardiendo en cólera, era cierto que le había dado su palabra por lo que no había nada que discutir. Desviando sus ojos hacia Rin, el youkai escupió un 'que se quede' y luego las dejo a solas.

…………………………………

Las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación de Rin. Una vez en el ala sur, Sukime tomo a su niña por los hombros y la abrazo tan fuerte que Rin pensó que le iba sacar el aire.

"Nana me estas aplastando, que tienes?"

"Jamas vuelvas a creer si alguien te dice que eres débil. Nunca lo había visto tan encolerizado con nadie!...te dolió mucho?"

"Tu que crees nana? Me golpeó tan fuerte que me sacudió el cerebro, me duele tanto la boca. Es un abusador tiene mucha mas fuerza que yo, pero me viste? No llore ni una sola lágrima, no le di gusto!"

Sukime soltó a la pequeña y una vez que la hizo repetir varias veces 'no dejare a mi nana sola nunca', se dio a la tarea de ponerle una compresa fría sobre su mejilla. Con un poco de agua Rin se enjuagó la boca de sangre y luego se acomodó en el regazo de su nana. Animada por Sukime, Rin le contó lo que había sucedido con lujo de detalles.

"…entonces cuando le dije que había sido Soyomi, no me creyó, estaba apretando los dientes como un animal salvaje, y esa manera de verme como si fuera cualquier cosa…eso fue lo que me encolerizó. Primero me reclamo porque seguía en el castillo, me dijo que mi olor le molestaba…Nana no se que me pasó…es que me pregunto porque no estaba con los de mi raza, me acorde de todo eso y bueno simplemente perdí la cordura…"

Sukime la miro consciente de lo mucho que la habían hostigado los aldeanos, al punto que Rin no pudo volver a salir del castillo.Enterrando aquellos desagradables recuerdos, le acaricio la frente a su niña dedicándole una gran sonrisa y recordandole que eso era algo del pasado.

Una vez que ella le contó palabra por palabra el agrio altercado entre los dos, Sukime se dio cuenta que algo extraño le pasaba el príncipe y la anciana sospechaba que era a causa de Rin. Si tan poco le importaba la pequeña, porque interrogarla o buscar una excusa para discutir, perfectamente la hubiera dejado que se fuera a la habitación y el asunto no habría pasado a más.

(Esto no es el comportamiento usual del Amo, algo lo perturba, se le notaba en la mirada…ella lo hizo perder los estribos y eso nunca sucede, nunca! Y ella? Quien hubiera dicho que podía tener el valor de hablarle así…mmm)

……………………………………

A/N: Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, son todas tan especiales.

Gracias a: (here we go!) Sempai 1 y 2, Stefi, Crystal Darling, Naoko, Arline, Dani, Eva, Nelly CC, Saya, Mourisan (que va volvio, que bueno!), Fannychan (espero haber mejorado, me esforcé mucho!), Umi, Ibette, Fenixgirl, Anamaceta, KagRin Adriana, Kirika (creo que me lanzara llamaradas otra vez), Lady Sesshoumaru, Alcione-chan (un besito especial ya que esta sin internet y sufre por eso), The Queen of Halloween, Agaue, Skade (me gusta tu nombre que significa?), Tamy, Justary, Tariga, Paulina, Giuliana, Ashura, Ania-san, Syren, SBM-Angie, Sca, Yamagi Ice, Miry, Fabisa, Mr, Megumi07, Numat, Mayreni, Degollada y CCS64 (las hermanitas dibujantes), Fims1987, Syrenbattou, AlmaShalom, Aki-chan, Pandora Youkai, Rin chan, Angel sin alas, Tigresita, Susy y Gracia..

Chikas si se me olvido alguien porfis échenmelo en cara en el review jejeje

Le mando un beso a mi querido Tesorito de amistad,que de vez en cuando entra a leer los reviews!


	5. Desenterrando recuerdos

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin, son propiedad de la genial y talentosa Rumiko Takahashi.

…………………………

Capitulo 5

Desenterrando recuerdos…

…………………………

Los siguientes dos días, Sesshoumaru los pasó en su habitación sin hablar con nadie o salir. Jaken fue el único que se atrevió a preguntarle que le sucedía, solo para recibir completo y feroz rechazo a su preocupación.

Como era de esperarse, el rumor del pleito entre la pequeña y el príncipe había llegado a oídos de los habitantes del castillo. Provocando toda clase de comentarios, que coincidían en preguntarse si la dura coraza del amo se había resquebrajado gracias a la altanería y valor de la niña.

En cuanto a Rin, esos dos días le ayudaron a descubrir una gran auto estima y comodidad personal que la reconfortaba, al punto de estar feliz y orgullosa del morete en su rostro, porque era como un trofeo a su valor, una prueba irrefutable que se podía enfrentar al príncipe youkai y sobrevivir.

Ahora, días después, trabajaba afanada en agrandar sus dominios, quería un huerto más grande y transformar una parte de la arboleda, en un mini campo florido para su disfrute personal.

Se sentía tranquila, y no tener el amor del youkai no le ensombrecía tanto la existencia. Era conciente de que aún lo amaba pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso. Había momentos de debilidad, que enfrentaba con alegría, pensando que quizás en un futuro muy lejano, sería capaz de parecerse a él y vivir sin amor.

(Creo que nunca lograré sacarlo completamente de mi vida, no importa, algo haré…me hubiera gustado tener hijos…)

Al escuchar como Sukime se acercaba, Rin volvió a concentrarse en la tierra dejando que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. La pequeña sabía por su nana, que todos comentaban lo injusto de aquella cachetada, pero alababan la valentía femenina, llamándola cariñosamente 'la fiera'.

Sukime se sentó detrás de ella contándole de su día y retomando el tema del altercado. Escuchando a su nana, Rin no podía controlar la risa, por un lado seguía reclamándole el intento de abandonarla, y por otro, era claro que todos estaban felices de que se hubiera revelado.

Su mejilla estaba de colores y cada vez que recordaba la discusión, le daba rabia, pero mas podía el orgullo de no haberse dejado doblegar. Sukime siguió hablando mientras su niña trabajaba la tierra. Había esperado que los días pasaran para preguntarle como se había sentido al ver a su amo desde su fallida declaración de amor.

"Ahem…mi niña, yo quería preguntarte, como te sentiste al verlo?"

Rin puso los ojos en blanco y sin dejar de trabajar, torció los labios y soltando una risita le contestó sinceramente a su nana.

"Ay nanita se me quería salir el corazón…porque tiene que ser tan bello y odioso al mismo tiempo? Esos ojos tan claros, tan llenos de indiferencia…tenía que enamorarme justamente del youkai más insensible que existe, bueno ni modo, nada que hacer! ya tengo el corazón envenenado!"

"Envenenado…acaso sientes que ya no lo amas?"

"Bromeas verdad? Me tomará el resto de mi vida olvidarlo, es como un veneno que se me mete por debajo de la piel y su presencia está en todos mis pensamientos…es una perdida de energía, no se merece que ni yo ni nadie lo quiera. Tengo la esperanza de algún día liberarme de este sentimiento, duele mucho estar enamorado sin ser correspondido, por eso es como un veneno, algo que te mata de a poquitos…pero algún día nanita, algún día…!"

Rin siguió inclinada sobre la tierra y disimuladamente se limpió una lágrima que rondaba en la esquina de su ojo derecho. Sukime no dijo nada y continúo ayudando a la pequeña.

A una gran distancia de ahí, suficiente para no ser detectado por nadie sin él desearlo, Sesshoumaru descansaba sentado en la más alta y fuerte rama de un gran árbol de los que rodeaba su castillo.

Si alguien lo hubiera visto, se habría llevado la errónea impresión de que era un hombre disfrutando de una apacible siesta. En realidad, sentía la sangre bullir en su interior a causa de las palabras de Rin, palabras que le llegaban con claridad gracias a sus agudos sentidos youkai.

Como se atrevía esa jovencita a decir con tanta propiedad que él representaba una perdida de energía o compararlo con un veneno. El que era el mas fuerte y poderoso de los youkais puros, él, príncipe y guerrero, hijo del legendario Inutashio, devaluado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por una pequeña de ojos como lagunas esmeralda y pelo negro como el fondo de un abismo.

Hablando entre dientes, Sesshoumaru dejó que su indignación se descargara. Quería apartar a Rin de sus pensamientos, pero desde su altercado, su rostro era como una espina clavada en su espalda, y por más que intentara, no lograba sacársela.

"Ella que sabe? Es solo una pequeña e insignificante humana…"

El youkai cerró los ojos y la imagen de Rin escupiendo sangre se desplegó en su mente, al mismo tiempo, afloraron los recuerdos de una inocente, bulliciosa y adorable niña de 6 años.

El contraste entre la pequeña de kimono anaranjado y la mujer de parche en el ojo y mirada furiosa, pareció clarificar un poco la confusión del príncipe. No se había tomado la molestia de conocerla mientras crecía y según él, por eso le impactaba tanto que estuviera tan cambiada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, miró su mano frotando las yemas de sus dedos entre sí, recordando la sensación de haber golpeado aquel rostro blanquecino y altanero.

(Se lo merecía por soberbia, probablemente deba tener el rostro marcado…)

Sesshoumaru permaneció sentado un rato más en la rama. Luego bajó con agilidad y empezó a caminar entre los árboles muy despacio, todo sin dejar de ver la imagen de Rin en su mente.

…………………………

Una vez que Rin terminó de trabajar, ella y su nana regresaron al ala sur para tomar el almuerzo que Sukime había traído. Cuando terminaron, ambas salieron a caminar sin sospechar que eran observadas por un atormentado youkai de sedosa y plateada melena.

Sesshoumaru había llegado al ala sur casi sin proponérselo, desde donde estaba podía ver la mejilla marcada de la que una vez fuera su protegida, frunció el ceño al ver que ya no llevaba el parche sobre el ojo, en cambio un morete marcaba su rostro. Sintió algo extraño al ver el resultado de su furia dibujado con tanta claridad en la cara de Rin.

Como hipnotizado, se quedo viéndola reír a carcajadas. Agudizando el oído, supo que la razón eran las anécdotas de Sukime. Anécdotas de cuando ella era una niña y corría por los pasillos en busca de protección de las noches lluviosas.

A medida que Sukime hablaba, Sesshoumaru sentía un agujero en el estomago y un hormigueo extenderse por todo el cuerpo cuando sus propios recuerdos, despertaron por las palabras de la youkai.

"No te rías Rin, me costaba mucho trabajo alcanzarte mientras corrías por los pasillos llamándolo a gritos…"

"Jajajaja perdóname nanita…sabes? eso me molestaba mucho, estar tan lejos de él, me sentía tan desprotegida y por eso corría llamándolo, además que aquellas tormentas daban miedo…la mayoría de las veces él no estaba en el castillo… - **Rin suspiro suavemente con el recuerdo de aquella época fresco en su mente -** …te acuerdas que una vez que me asuste él si estaba en su habitación?"

"Claro, pero fue mas de una vez que dormiste cuidada por él!"

"Si, cuando le importaba y era amoroso conmigo…bueno a su manera, tu me entiendes!"

Sesshoumaru tenía los ojos muy abiertos y las imágenes en su cabeza se movían muy rápido, como si corrieran en libertad fuera del encierro mental en que había estado hasta ese preciso instante.

Las dos mujeres siguieron con su paseo, dejándolo a él con la mente llena de imágenes que no parecían suyas y sin embargo solo el podía tenerlas guardadas en los pliegues de su mente. Una mente que por momentos parecía rebelarse contra sus deseos de control y en cambio, ondeaba una bandera de sentimentalismo completamente opuesta a él.

………………………………

Muchos años atrás…

Era una noche oscura y fría con un viento que silbaba enfurecido contra el majestuoso castillo. La lluvia era como miles de agujas que golpeaban el techo enfriando el ambiente. Las nubes negras sobre el castillo, formaban un mar negro e impenetrable, que parecía querer tragarse al castillo de un solo bocado.

La habitación estaba en total oscuridad, a pesar de que mantenía un pequeño fuego para alumbrar, el viento lo había apagado. La pequeña figura aferrada a la manta temblaba presa del miedo. Cuando otro trueno resonó en el ambiente, la niña dio un grito y como un resorte se levantó del futón para salir corriendo en busca del consuelo y la protección de la persona más importante en su vida.

Con su muñeca Yami bajo el brazo, la menuda figura salio de su habitación. En el momento que estuvo en el pasillo, comenzó a llamar a gritos a su amo. Los gritos de la niña pronto alertaron a Sukime, que dormía en la habitación continua.

Restregándose los ojos y asegurando la yukata a su cintura, Sukime se puso de pie y fue en busca de la pequeña para calmarla. Como estaba medio dormida, no cayó en cuenta que a diferencia de las otras noches, el príncipe si estaba en el castillo y no tardaría mucho en escuchar el llamado de la niña.

A pesar del temporal, Rin gritaba tan fuerte que pronto sus gritos llegaron a oídos del príncipe. Sesshoumaru estaba en su habitación acostado, entre dormido y despierto. Había regresado de un viaje de reconocimiento de sus dominios, tan solo un par de horas antes.

Generalmente el príncipe no dormía mucho, pero justo ese día le hubiera gustado cerrar los ojos y descansar un par de horas. Lamentablemente, no lograba conciliar el sueño, menos con aquella feroz tormenta azotando el castillo.

En el instante que escuchó la voz de Rin llamándolo, se incorporó para ponerse la yukata negra, doblada junto a su futón. Una vez que el nudo estuvo hecho alrededor de su cintura, salio de la habitación. Sin hacer ningún ruido bajo las escaleras hasta el piso inferior del castillo.

No había terminado de bajar el último escalón, cuando por el pasillo apareció Rin corriendo. Al reconocerlo, la asustada niña se lanzó a sus piernas eufórica de verlo.

"Amo tengo miedo!"

Arrodillándose, Sesshoumaru trató de hablar con ella, pero al sentir que lo tenía cerca, Rin le lanzó los brazos alrededor del cuello aferrándose como una espora, pegada a él volvió a repetir que tenía miedo de la tormenta y que no la dejara sola.

El youkai no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo en esa posición, podía escuchar los pasos de Sukime al acercarse. En un par de segundos, la nana estaba en el pasillo frente a ellos. Al ver al príncipe, a la youkai se le quito el sueño de golpe.

"Mi Lord…disculpe, es que ella le tiene mucho miedo a las tormentas…Rin regresemos a la habitación!"

Al escuchar a su nana, Rin se aferró aún más al cuello del youkai repitiendo que no quería dormir sola. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos un segundo y luego miró a Sukime que esperaba para llevarse a la niña de regreso a la cama.

Por un momento el youkai consideró la posibilidad de separarse de Rin, pero la desechó cuando la pequeña recostó la cabeza en su hombro en una actitud suplicante y tierna para que no la dejara a merced de su miedo.

Pasando su mano por diminuta cintura, Sesshoumaru le susurró que se sujetara bien. En el acto, Rin se pegó a él consolándose en el calor corporal que tanto la tranquilizaba. Con ella aferrada a su cuello, el príncipe se levantó y dándole las buenas noches a Sukime, giró sobre sus talones en dirección a su habitación.

La youkai se quedo viendo como el príncipe se alejaba con la niña en brazos. Verlo así, era una prueba innegable de que Rin significaba mucho para él. Encogiéndose de frío, por una ráfaga de viento helado, Sukime regresó sobre sus pasos para seguir durmiendo.

…………………………………………

Al llegar a la habitación, Sesshoumaru se arrodilló y trató de poner a Rin en el futón pero ella se negó a separarse de él. Con una vocecita llena de emoción, la pequeña le agradeció por dejarla dormir a su lado. Ajena al efecto que su ternura tenia sobre el youkai, Rin no llego a ver la ínfima sonrisa que se formó en los labios de su amo.

Convencido que sería imposible sacarse a la pequeña del pecho, el youkai se acomodó de espaldas al futón. Prácticamente dormida, su protegida se amoldó a su torso al tiempo que deslizaba sus manitas dentro de la yukata del príncipe. Con sus manos en contacto directo con la piel de su amo, la niña se rindió indefensa ante el sueño.

Pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones de negro y sedoso cabello, el príncipe finalmente logró conciliar el tan ansiado sueño, a pesar de que afuera, la tormenta arreciaba con más fuerza que antes. Era como si al calor de aquellas manos suaves y pequeñitas, su mente y su cuerpo tuvieran la paz suficiente para poder dormir.

Una horas mas tarde, lo suficiente para que el youkai se sintiera descansado. Sesshoumaru despertó y aprovechó para verla dormir a su lado. Una vez dormida, había sido fácil sacársela del pecho. Pero la había acomodado junto a él para complacer sus propios deseos de cercanía con aquella figura inocente y delicada.

Su protegida era la esencia de la ternura e inocencia y lo conmovía que a buscara su piel como algo vital. Eso lo hacia sentir como si aquellos pequeños dedos dejaran una marca invisible pero permanente en su piel.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, ella abrió los ojos en una habitación extraña y algo oscura, inmediatamente sonrió porque en el acto recordó que se había dormido al calor de su amado amo. Restregándose los ojos con ambas manos, Rin se sentó en el futón buscándolo con la mirada.

"Amo Sesshoumaru esta aquí?"

"Que sucede pequeña?"

El príncipe estaba sentado frente a ella, resguardado por la penumbra que envolvía la habitación. Sesshoumaru no había movido las cortinas para no despertarla y de paso contemplarla, dejando que su dulce aroma se impregnara aun más en su futón.

"Ya es de día? Está muy oscuro!"

"Si…quieres claridad?"

"Puedo dormir un rato mas? El futón del amo huele rico!"

La comisura de los labios youkai se curvó una vez más y Sesshoumaru se quedo inmóvil en su lugar. Estaba seguro que Rin volvería a enroscarse en su futón, pero la vio pasar la mirada del futón a él como decidiendo. Pendiente de ella, el príncipe espero a que la pequeña tomara la decisión, que felizmente era la que él ansiaba.

Bostezando una vez mas, Rin se levantó y camino hasta él. Con naturalidad se acomodó en el regazo masculino, que la esperaba con una felicidad reprimida por el usual control de emociones a que estaba acostumbrado. En cuanto estuvo echa un puñito sobre sus piernas y sin percatarse que lo hacía, la pequeña deslizó las manos entre los pliegues de la yukata negra y se volvió a quedar dormida.

Sesshoumaru estaba emocionado con el despliegue de cariño y devoción, tanto, que respiró profundamente como para dejar que aquella sensación de placer se esparciera por cada parte de su cuerpo. Eran pocas las veces que sentía tanto bienestar, pero casualmente todas eran cortesía de la pequeña, y el en fondo sabía que jamás se repetiría aquel sentimiento con nadie más.

Una hora más tarde, Rin despertó completamente descansada y con una maravillosa y tierna sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro. Separándose de su amo, la pequeña anuncio que tenía hambre por lo que iría en busca de Sukime. Antes de marcharse, Rin recorrió la habitación en busca de algo, lo encontró en el piso, a un lado del futón.

Dando unos cuantos pasos, Rin se arrodillo para recoger su muñeca. Abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho, le dio un beso, luego se aproximo con su muñeca bajo el brazo hasta estar frente a su amo, que la miraba embelezado.

"Ella es mi amiga!"

"Ya veo, tu amiga tiene nombre?"

"Yami, Sukinana la hizo para mi!"

Sesshoumaru se quedo en silencio viendo como Rin le acomodaba los mechones de cabello de tela a cada lado de la cara de Yami. Cuando la niña levantó la mirada, por un instante el youkai se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos tan verdes y vivaces sintiendo un escalofrío que sacudió todo su cuerpo.

Dando un paso hacia él, Rin le tiro los brazos alrededor del cuello y con ternura le dio un besito en la mejilla, mientras le agradecía por dejarla dormir con el.

"Gracias Amo!"

El príncipe no le contestó nada, solamente la observo salir de su habitación con Yami bajo el brazo y tarareando algún tipo de canción, que probablemente Sukime le había enseñado.

…………………………………………

De vuelta en el presente, Sesshoumaru sentía una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración pausada. Se sentía indefenso al saber que su mente guardaba con tanta claridad el recuerdo de aquella noche tormentosa. Con horror comprendió que en toda una vida con Rin a su lado, esa no podía ser la única noche de tormenta que el había estado en el castillo.

De pie y resguardado por las ramas de un árbol, el príncipe paso el resto de la tarde y hasta la noche, desempolvando todos los recuerdos que tenia de Rin mientras crecía. Eran muchos y todos estaban llenos de la inocencia y jovialidad que caracterizaba a Rin.

Poco a poco, recordó que en algún momento de su vida, el conocía a la humana muy bien. Lo que mas lo aterro fue darse cuenta que en aquellos días, apreciaba su sonrisa y ternura como un tesoro. Sin embargo, algo había sucedido que lo había hecho cambiar su actitud para con Rin.

Presa del desconcierto y la sensación de poco control sobre si mismo, Sesshoumaru busco desesperadamente la razón por la cual ahora la odiaba. Sin embargo, lo único que su mente le proporcionaba eran mas recuerdos amorosos y tiernos de la pequeña, eso quizás esclarecía un poco la interrogante que lo hostigaba.

Todos sus recuerdos eran de Rin siendo una niña y hasta que cumplió mas o menos 17 años. Después de ahí, todo era como una neblina espesa e impenetrable, hasta el momento en que ella le había declarado su amor. Sin duda aquel recuerdo era molesto, pero el que se llevaba todos los honores era su acalorada discusión.

Lo único diferente era que lejos de hacerlo sentir incómodo, acordarse como le había escupido e insultado, le provocaba una sensación extraña en su pecho. Si no estuviera estado tan seguro que la odiaba, hubiera jurado que aquel recuerdo le provocaba placer, pero uno jamás experimentado antes.

Sofocando esa sensación, cerró los ojos en busca del silencio mental que le permitiera sacar la imagen de Rin de sus pensamientos. Estuvo tanto tiempo ahí, escondido a los ojos de miradas indiscretas, que cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, ya era de noche. Fue la voz de Rin, despidiéndose de su nana, lo que lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

Acomodándose para poder verlas, Sesshoumaru agudizo el oído. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, que estaba totalmente ajena a su presencia. Mientras las veía despedirse, el príncipe se preguntó como podían los humanos llevar una existencia placentera con su carencia de poderes sobrenaturales.

Después de un beso y un abrazo, Sukime finalmente abandonó el ala sur. Mientras la veía quedarse de pie en el corredor, un pensamiento asaltó a Sesshoumaru, indignado por aquella nueva traición de su mente, el youkai no dudo en fulminar aquella idea en el acto.

Quedándose muy quieto, vio como la pequeña tomaba asiento al borde del piso y levantaba la mirada al cielo. Rin estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que algo llamó su atención y decidió ponerse de pie. Siguiéndola con la mirada, el príncipe vio lo que había distraído a Rin.

En un arbusto cercano, unas cuantas luciérnagas titilaban en el aire. Entre exasperado y curioso, Sesshoumaru torció la boca al ver como Rin tomaba los bichitos entre sus manos, para luego asomarse por entre los dedos ligeramente abiertos, al tiempo que se reía sola.

(Que absurdo! Como puede reírse por algo tan tonto, que tiene de divertido tomar luciérnagas con las manos?…otra estupidez humana…)

Cansada de jugar con las luciérnagas, Rin se sentó en el suelo con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Levantó la cabeza para admirar la luna, que ahora asomaba su pálida faz en el oscuro manto que el cielo le extendía.

Desde donde estaba, Sesshoumaru no podía saber lo que ella pensaba, pero si alcanzó a ver la expresión en el rostro femenino. Era una expresión que combinaba juventud, tristeza, tranquilidad y felicidad.

En aquel rostro se reflejaban tantas cosas a la vez, que el youkai aparto la mirada hostigado nuevamente por el pensamiento que tan solo minutos antes había desechado como el más potente de los venenos.

(Basta ya! Eso no lo aceptare! Es una mujer insignificante…)

Después de un rato y doblegada por un viento frío, Rin se puso de pie y entro a su habitación para irse a la cama, totalmente ajena a que era observada por un ser que libraba una lucha interna, desatada por el recuerdo de una noche de tormenta muchos años atrás.

Pacientemente, Sesshoumaru espero que Rin encendiera el fuego para iluminar su habitación. Pudo ver la silueta moverse de un lado a otro y luego sentarse en el piso.

Movido por una fuerza extraña, que no aceptaba negativas, ni siquiera de él, Sesshoumaru caminó sin hacer ruido, hasta estar de pie a un costado de la habitación de Rin. Justo frente a él y a traves de una rendija entre la madera, se veía hacia adentro.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se suavizaron al verla.Estaba sentada en el piso, vistiendo una yukata de color azul muy claro. Con un cepillo que mostraba el paso de los años, la insignificante mujer peinaba su larga y brillante cabellera en un ritual de belleza que mantuvo al príncipe sin parpadear hasta que terminó.

No podía moverse de donde estaba, espiándola mientras se iba a dormir. Quería ver que otra cosa hacia y como lo hacia. Nuevamente sus pensamientos viajaron al pasado, recordando que cuando era una niña, él disfrutaba de pasar los dedos por su cabello mientras dormía.

Otra vez se sintió con mareos, y para el príncipe aquella sensación se estaba repitiendo demasiado seguido. Todo por culpa de aquella niña hecha mujer, que se atrevía a insultarlo y decirle amargado. Haciendo una pataleta mental, Sesshoumaru decidió dar media vuelta e irse pero se detuvo al ver que ella se frotaba la mejilla y decía algunas palabras en voz baja, que no tuvo ningún problema en escuchar.

"Es un bruto, todavía me duele. No entiendo como no me abrió la cara en dos…ha! Porque yo soy fuerte, se cree el único con fortaleza por estos lados pero no, yo no lloré frente a él y por eso gané…"

Los ojos ámbar se abrieron en shock, acaso ella se estaba ufanando de haberle ganado la partida solo por no darle gusto de llorar, o escupir sangre a sus pies, como una pequeña fiera. Sesshoumaru lo había escuchado con claridad, y aun así no lo creía.

Rin había sido tan fiel siendo una niña, que simplemente era impactante escucharla hablar de esa forma. Sin embargo, algo más que shock sacudía sus entrañas, por raro que pareciera, hubiera podido acercarse a ella sin problemas para iniciar una discusión, esperando que hubiera sangre y palabrotas incluidas.

Tocándose la sien con la mano, Sesshoumaru sacudió su cabeza, tratando de espantar aquellos pensamientos. Levanto una vez mas la mirada y nuevamente no encontró la fuerza para abandonar aquel lugar. Ella seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, pero ahora sostenía el espejo que Toki la había regalado.

Inspeccionando su morete, Rin empezó a hablar sin siquiera sospechar que alguien mas estaba oyendo. Quedarse ahí no era solo estar actuando irracionalmente, seria descubrir que Rin era más complicada de lo que él imaginaba.

"Que dicha que tengo este espejo para ver como voy sanando…mm porque rayos no me enamoré de alguien bueno y tierno como Toki? Es muy apuesto y amable conmigo, no como 'ese sujeto' que es egoísta, grosero, prepotente…los ojos de Toki son calidos y su sonrisa sincera, el otro ni siquiera sabe sonreír, claro si es un amargado…**- Rin hizo una pausa para pasar el dedo índice sobre su morado, al apretar la piel una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro, sin embargo, se evaporo al instante y siguió hablando-**…que habría pasado si en lugar de enamorarse de 'ese' me fijo en Toki? Jajaja probablemente también me hubiera rechazado, Sukinana dice que sigue enamorado del recuerdo de su esposa, que romántico!"

Dando un suspiro al recordar el bello rostro de la youkai muerta, Rin terminó su monologo con broche de oro.

"Si me le hubiera declarado como al abusivo ese, seguro me rechaza pero jamás me habría dicho las cosas horribles que tuve que escuchar…la verdad que me importa, Toki es amable y somos amigos!"

Rin dejo que una risita saliera de sus labios, había descubierto que la compañía de Toki la reconfortaba alejándola de su desamor. Sabia también, que el youkai no la veía con ojos de hombre, porque más de una vez lo había oído murmurar el nombre de su esposa Mizuki, cuando creía que nadie lo escuchaba.

Poniendo el espejo a un lado con su cepillo, Rin se aliso el cabello una vez más y después se cobijó, quedándose dormida en el acto. Fuera de la cabaña, Sesshoumaru sentía que su torrente sanguíneo enloquecía y cada parte de su cuerpo pulsaba; arrasado por una indignación que ni siquiera el mismo Inuyasha habría sido capaz de provocarle.

Eran tantas las cosas por las que tenía que estar furioso, que su mente no sabia por donde comenzar. Abatido por la impotencia de no poder encararla, Sesshoumaru empezó a caminar alejándose se ahí. No fue muy lejos, regresó al árbol de antes, enfrente de la habitación de Rin pero separado por al menos cien pasos.

No sabía que lo enfurecía más, la forma despectiva de llamarlo ese sujeto o que se arrepintiera de estar enamorada de él, o quizás que en un instante, hubiera cabida en su débil corazón para otro hombre. La obvia inclinación por Toki, le hacia apretar la mandíbula hasta el dolor físico, ya que entre él y el cuidador de A-UN había un viejo resentimiento.

Toki y el príncipe eran prácticamente de la misma edad, habían sido amigos toda la infancia y parte de su adolescencia, pero se había distanciado cuando Toki abandonó el castillo por varios años. Cuando finalmente regresó, no llegó solo, su esposa Mizuki lo acompañaba. Considerando que una esposa y la subsiguiente familia, era signo de debilidad, Sesshoumaru se separó del único amigo que había tenido.

A diferencia del príncipe, Toki no le guardaba ningún rencor por despreciar su amistad, amparado en una definición absurda e inflexible de lo que significaba ser fuerte. Para Toki, Mizuki había sido el gran amor de su vida y aunque las cosas no habían resultado bien, se consideraba un youkai afortunado por haber experimentado aunque fuera por algún tiempo, tanta felicidad al lado de su adorada esposa.

Sesshoumaru sabía que su ex amigo guardaba las distancias, siempre había sido un hombre apacible y aunque era extremadamente fuerte y dueño de grandes poderes, formar una familia era uno de sus grandes anhelos. Apartando a Toki de su mente, el príncipe se concentró en Rin.

Ella, la causante de tanta incomodidad en su vida, pensaba que Toki era mejor elección que él para enamorarse. Eso lo enloquecía robándole la paz, y lanzando su mente a un torbellino de preguntas a las que el no estaba acostumbrado.

Estaba tan aturdido por el sin fin de preguntas sin respuesta, que no se percataba de que parte de su desasosiego era que le resultada incomodo, darse cuenta que la pequeña estaba llevando sus días con alegría y gracia, a pesar de que el Gran y poderoso Sesshoumaru había despreciado su insignificante amor.

Si se suponía que lo amaba incondicionalmente y con todo su corazón, entonces porque tenía tiempo para darse cuenta que Toki era apuesto, tenía ojos cálidos y sonrisa sincera. Ahogado por aquel mar de sentimientos extraños, concluyó que aquello solo era otra muestra más de la debilidad humana.

Irónicamente, su antiguo amigo era el vivo ejemplo de la fidelidad youkai, carente según él, en los humanos pero sobre todo en Rin. A pesar de que habían pasado muchos años, Toki, tal y como la pequeña había dicho, seguía enamorado del recuerdo de Mizuki.

Cerrando los ojos, Sesshoumaru recordó el rostro de aquella youkai. Un hermoso y delicado espécimen femenino de su raza. Mizuki se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a Toki, hasta que murió dando a luz a un cachorro que tampoco logró sobrevivir.

Por esa razón Toki no se había marchado del castillo, quería permanecer en el lugar donde había vivido con su amada esposa y experimentado tanta felicidad. Sesshoumaru dejo escapar un suspiro como resignado. La brisa nocturna revolvió su hermoso cabello y el youkai decidió dejar el ala sur, sus sentidos estaban rebosando con el aroma de Rin y quiso apartarse de ahí.

Caminando con su acostumbrado sigilo, pronto estuvo frente al establo de A-UN. Esperó un par de minutos y vio la figura de Toki recortada contra la oscuridad. Sesshoumaru sabia que regresaba de su habitual paseo nocturno por los alrededores del castillo, el mismo que hacían los dos cuando eran adolescentes en busca de aventuras.

Toki había detectado la presencia de su antiguo amigo desde antes de saltar el muro del castillo. Lo que despertaba su curiosidad era la razón para tan inesperada visita, sin mostrar su asombro, caminó hasta estar junto a él. Al detenerse, admiró las estrellas en el cielo, esperando oír la voz del príncipe.

Sesshoumaru miró disimuladamente a Toki, el cabello usualmente recogido, ondeaba completamente suelto; creando un efecto ilusorio a su alrededor, como si nada pudiera herirlo o alterar su serenidad. Sus facciones mostraban apenas el paso de los años, y por un momento recordó lo bien que se llevaban siendo amigos.

La serenidad de Toki era muy diferente a la del príncipe, quizás porque le venia de adentro y no infundía temor, mas bien paz. En presencia de Toki todo agradable. Aplacando los recuerdos de su infancia libre de preocupaciones o humanas que se cepillaban el cabello llamándolo 'ese sujeto', Sesshoumaru le hablo al youkai con brusquedad.

"Donde estabas?"

"Viniste a algo en particular o a preguntarme cosas de las que ya sabes la respuesta?"

"Porque le haces regalos?"

"No sé de que hablas!"

Toki realmente no entendía y eso exasperó a Sesshoumaru. Colérico, le lanzó una gélida mirada, no solo por no entender, sino por el tono de voz relajado y sin rastros de formalidad. Toki mantuvo su compostura y le pidió a Sesshoumaru que se explicara. Cuando de mala gana, le dijo que se refería al espejo, el youkai sonrió suavemente.

Su mente empezó a trabajar muy rápido, tratando de descifrar como Sesshoumaru conocía de aquel regalo, las posibles respuestas obligaron a Toki a sonreír aún más, porque intuía que el príncipe estaba pisando territorio desconocido y del cual no tenía ningún control. Probablemente por eso detectaba una fibra de ansiedad en sus palabras.

"Ahh eso? Era de Mizuki y como la pequeña me la recuerda mucho, quise que lo tuviera. Tu sabes para que vea lo linda que es!"

Enfurecido por la aseveración de que Rin era linda, Sesshoumaru increpó a Toki que si estaba loco. Según él, comparar a Mizuki con Rin, era prácticamente una abominación.

Riéndose de los dientes para adentro, Toki no tuvo reparos en contestarle sinceramente, consciente que su respuesta alteraría a Sesshoumaru más de lo que ya estaba.

"Rin es preciosa y tiene muchas cosas que me recuerdan a mi bella esposa…su sonrisa, su melena larga y sedosa, sabrás que tiene un cabello muy suave, que mas? Esos ojos profundos y llenos de vida, esa manera de reírse tan despreocupadamente y ni se diga de esa ternura que le fluye por las venas**…- Toki hizo una pausa intencional para darle mas énfasis a lo que seguía, y ver a Sesshoumaru incómodo -** …ella es toda una mujer; hermosa, interesante y con un cuerpo en extremo sensual, claro que ella no se da cuenta…cualquier hombre, de cualquier raza, tendría suerte tenerla, de dormir al calor de su cuerpo, tu sabes despertar en medio de la noche y ver que no estas solo..."

Sesshoumaru se atragantó al escuchar a Toki hablar de Rin en aquel tono, alabando sus atributos físicos y espirituales. Simplemente no podía concebirlo. Estaba convencido que ella no era hermosa o interesante, mas que todo, porque su mente se aferraba a la noción infantil de aquella mujer que Toki consideraba interesante y sensual.

Que le insinuara que tenía un cuerpo cálido y capaz de dar placer, le revolvía el estómago. Estaba seguro que los goces carnales era solo una debilidad de la que él fácilmente podía prescindir. En un rincón de su mente, le enfureció que Toki dijera con tanta propiedad que el cabello de Rin era suave, Sin saber que decir, el príncipe le prohibió a Toki, en forma áspera que no le hiciera más regalos.

"Te prohíbo que le hagas mas regalos. Como le puedes dar las cosas de Mizuki a esa humana insignificante y ruidosa?"

Ensanchando su pecho a todo lo que daba, en una demostración silenciosa de su apabullante presencia física, Toki casualmente le dijo a Sesshoumaru que se fuera al cuerno.

"Haré con las cosas de mi esposa lo que yo quiera viejo amigo!"

Sesshoumaru bufó hastiado, sabía muy bien que jamás obligaría a Toki a nada. Además tenía razón, si le daba la gana podía quemar las pertenencias de Mizuki, y no había nada que él o nadie mas, pudiera hacer para impedirlo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, admirando la quietud de la noche que los envolvía. Eran como dos polos opuestos de una misma cosa. Cada uno convencido que el otro estaba equivocado sobre Rin, pero solo uno tenía razón. De pronto, Sesshoumaru cayo en cuenta que Toki había dicho con mucha propiedad que el cabello de Rin era suave, dejando que su mente alterada sacara conclusiones erróneas; Sesshoumaru le advirtió a Toki que no toleraría mezcolanzas de sangre en su propio castillo.

El fornido cuidador de dragones, parpadeó para contener la risa ante semejante ultimátum. Con cada minuto que pasaba, comprendía que algo había sucedido y Sesshoumaru estaba actuando demasiado impulsivo para ser el mismo. Cerro los ojos un momento y deseó con todo su corazón, que aquellas palabras se volvieran la sentencia que amordazara al príncipe de por vida.

"Como dije antes, cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerla como pareja. Pero la pequeña ama solo a una persona. Me agrada mucho cuando viene a visitarme y conversamos, he descubierto que esa pequeña alegra mis días"

Toki se movió para retirarse a su habitación, pero se detuvo al sonido de la voz de Sesshoumaru.

"Hablas puras sandeces!"

Toki se echó una risita burlona y tranquilamente le dijo que extrañaba tener combate con algún oponente digno. Luego se alejó, y se perdió en las sombras nocturnas, dejando a Sesshoumaru perplejo y sintiendo nauseas.

Se sentía extraño, como si su cuerpo y mente se hubieran separado de él, para dejarse llevar por una fuerza ajena a su control. Si hubiera podido, habría gritado a los cuatro vientos su frustración y desasosiego, por permitir que las palabras irracionales de Toki lo turbaran tanto.

Como lo habría calmado fajarse en combate con un oponente tan poderoso y fuerte como el sereno cuidador de dragones. Guardando aquella idea para después, murmuro entre dientes.

"Otro momento será, necesito alejarme de aquí…ella no es linda…es una…es una maldita distracción!"

Sentado frente a la puerta de su habitación, el youkai de ojos cálidos, observó con una gran sonrisa, como Sesshoumaru abandonaba el castillo.

"Que extraño se comporta, podría jurar que esta celoso, y como sabe que Rin tiene el espejo de Mizuki?"

…………………………………………

Esa noche, Sesshoumaru viajo sin rumbo fijo durante toda la noche. Al llegar el día, se sorprendió regresando al castillo, en su inflexibilidad para consigo mismo, no quería reconocer las verdaderas razones por las que deseaba regresar.

Llego a sus dominios justo a tiempo para ver una escena que le revolvió las vísceras. Por lo que sus ojos observaban, no había duda que el momento para un combate, con un oponente formidable había llegado.

Primero ajustaría cuentas con él y luego con ella. Durante la noche los últimos recuerdos que con tanta ahínco había logrado desterrar de su mente, lograron regresar definitivamente. De todos los instantes de la vida de aquella molestia con ojos verdes, uno por sobre todos, le escocía la conciencia.

…………………………………………

Las gracias a: Sempais 1, 2 y 3, Crystal Darling, La Mami, Arline, Elen Ses, Dani, Adri, Azuky, Montse, Eva, Nelly CC, Saya, Mourisan, Fannychan, Umi, Ibette, Fenixgirl, Anamaceta, KagRin Adriana, Kirika, Lady Sesshoumaru, Alcione-chan, The Queen of Halloween, Agaue, Skade, Tamy, Justary, Daulaci, Tariga, Paulina, Giuliana, Ashura, Ania-san, Syren, SBM-Angie, Sca, Yamagi Ice, Miry, Fabisa, Megumi07, Numat, Mayreni, Degollada y CCS64 (las hermanitas dibujantes), Fims1987, Syrenbattou, AlmaShalom, Aki-chan, Pandora Youkai, Rin chan, Angel sin alas, Tigresita, Susy, Victoria, HawKAngel, Ariadna (gracias por tus reviews y disculpa que no te haya contestado antes, tomare en cuenta lo que me pediste de K+I), Riullin, Jennifer, Lian Li, Kykio Inuyasha, JuliZ y a todas las que me leen sin importar sipueden dejar review o no…

Felicidades a Stefi y M.G. por sus enamorados! Que suerte tienen esos chikos :P

Todas son muy lindas al tomarse el tiempo para leer. Un besote a todas…(sigue Zetus trabajando para publicar otro cap pronto)


	6. Confesion tardia

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin, son propiedad de la talentosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi.

Espero que con este capítulo queden aclaradas todas las dudas de porque Sesshoumaru no quiere a Rin.

………………………………………

Capítulo 6

Confesión tardía

………………………………………

Rin se había levantado temprano y después de comer algo, decidió que era un día perfecto para visitar al dragón de dos cabezas y su cuidador. Toki la recibió con una gran sonrisa y unas cuantas flores silvestres que había tomado del suelo.

"Gracias Toki!"

"Un placer pequeña. Quédate aquí sentadita que tengo algo más para ti!"

"Uy en serio? Aquí me quedo sin moverme!"

Toki se carcajeó calladamente y fue hasta su habitación que quedaba justo al lado del establo. En el momento que salió, percibió la presencia de Sesshoumaru a la distancia y su sonrisa se torció anticipando el intercambio entre ellos.

De regreso, le enterneció ver a Rin sentada en el suelo como una estatua y sin decir nada. Escondiendo el regalo a sus espaldas, Toki le dijo que mejor se lo daba afuera que había más luz.

"Ven pequeña mejor afuera!"

"Claro lo que tu digas!"

Inocentemente Rin caminó fuera del establo, sin sospechar que Toki estaba provocando a Sesshoumaru abiertamente. En el momento que Rin tuvo la peineta en su cabello, le lanzó los brazos al cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle.

"La guardaré como un tesoro!"

Estaba tan feliz con su regalo, que no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru se acercaba con la cara desfigurada por la furia. Lo que sintió al verla en brazos de Toki, fue tan extraño que no supo como interpretarlo. Si sabía que era la primera vez que su corazón experimentaba algo semejante.

Sacudiendo su incomodidad, se aproximó con paso firme hasta ellos. Traumatizada por la reciente tirantez entre ellos, cuando el youkai habló, Rin asumió que era con ella, y aunque no entendió muy bien las acusaciones, tomó una actitud defensiva.

"Que sucede aquí?...creí haber sido muy claro ayer, acaso te atreves a desafiarme?"

"Oiga que le pasa? Esta peineta es mía Toki me la dio de regalo. Envidioso porque nadie le da regalos…claro si es un amargado!"

Toki tuvo que apretar los labios para no reírse a carcajadas. Sesshoumaru miraba desconcertado a la pequeña frente a él; estaba parada con los pies ligeramente separados y ambas manos en la cadena en actitud muy agresiva.

"Quien está hablando contigo insolente?"

La expresión de furia de Rin se desvaneció, comprendiendo inmediatamente que los reclamos eran, por variar, para Toki y no para ella. Con una gran sonrisa, el cuidador le extendió la mano para ponerla detrás de él a manera de protección, de cualquier intento de Sesshoumaru por agredirla.

Una vez que la 'insolente' estuvo a salvo, Toki le recordó al príncipe que ayer habían acordado que dispondría de las cosas de Mizuki como le diera la gana. Temblando, Rin no perdía ni un solo detalle de aquella conversación, sin entender muy bien porque el príncipe estaba molesto.

"Sesshoumaru no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada y lo sabes. Además que te importa si desprecias a la pequeña?"

"Eso no te incumbe…te dije que no le hicieras mas regalos a la pestilente esa!"

"Primero, no le digas pestilente en mi presencia, la pequeña es como una rosa silvestre. Por otro lado, me incumbe porque ella es muy querida para mí!"

Rin cerró los ojos y aguantó las lágrimas, el odio en la voz de Sesshoumaru era tan latente, que sentía como si sus palabras le robaran la energía, pero al mismo tiempo, la preocupación de Toki era su felicidad.

Furioso y con ganas de desahogarse, las energías de Sesshoumaru crearon un aura a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa, Toki le indicó a Rin que fuera al establo para que estuviera a salvo. La sangre en las venas del cuidador de dragones, se calentó ante el prospecto de un enfrentamiento contra un oponente tan digno con su amigo.

"Ve al establo y quédate ahí!"

"Pero…no quiero que nada malo te pase Toki!"

"No pequeña solo vamos a jugar un rato, como cuando éramos mas jóvenes!"

Lanzándole una mirada ácida a Sesshoumaru, Rin salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Sukime esperándola, para poder ver aquel encuentro desde una distancia segura.

Con una sonrisa desafiante, Toki dejó su cabello suelto. Era casi tan largo como el de Sesshoumaru, la única diferencia era su color azabache. Al verlo así, Sukime ahogó un suspiro y le dijo a Rin se preparara para ver al príncipe rodar por los suelos.

"Como dices nana?"

"Toki es muy fuerte, ya verás como barre el piso con tu príncipe!"

"Ese sujeto abusivo y grosero no es la misma persona de la que yo me enamoré!"

Sukime soltó una risita y se dio cuenta que realmente Rin había cambiado mucho en aquellos días. Guardando cualquier palabra para si misma, la youkai se concentró en el enfrentamiento frente a ella.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Tokiyin salió volando por los aires, ante la mirada estupefacta de Rin. Abriendo la boca, Sesshoumaru lanzó un rugido y se lanzó sobre Toki con furia.

Mientras forcejeaban, la imagen de Rin abrazada al otro youkai, era como si tuviera un clavo en el ojo. Arrasado por el descontrol que eso le producía, Sesshoumaru vocalizó su descontento. Toki no tuvo ningún problema en hostigarlo, todo mientras forcejeaban y rodaban por el piso, como un par de animales.

"Porque le volviste a dar un regalo infeliz? Te dije que no lo hicieras?"

"Y yo te dije príncipe testarudo que le haré cuantos regalos me venga en gana. Si no hay nadie más que la consienta lo haré yo!"

"Con que propósito, acaso tu y ella…?"

"Jajaja quizás con el tiempo ella me acepte!"

Sesshoumaru estaba prácticamente derrotado, pero al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió tal fuerza inundar su cuerpo, que en un solo movimiento logró liberarse de la abrasadora potencia de Toki.

Frente a él, el cuidador sonreía de comprobar lo fácil era provocarlo, por lo que lanzándose sobre Sesshoumaru siguió torturándolo. Le dijo que no había placer mas delicioso y gratificante que hacerle el amor a una mujer virgen y con un cuerpo tan jugoso y sensual como el de Rin.

"Deja de decir sandeces! No harás nada de eso en mi castillo!"

"Muy bien, entonces cuando ella me acepte me la llevaré lejos de aquí!"

La idea de que Rin abandonara el castillo fue demasiado para el youkai y por un instante vio borroso. La pequeña y su nana vieron con horror, como Sesshoumaru levantaba su mano para lanzar su veneno contra Toki, sin embargo, el youkai fue mas rápido y sujetándolo por el cuello, le dijo un par de palabras al oído que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó con la pelea.

Con las palabras de Toki, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos como si le cayera el peso de una gran verdad y con un siseo le ordenó a su amigo que lo soltara. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Toki hizo exactamente eso y se dejó caer en el suelo para tomar aire.

Al ver a Toki en el suelo, Rin se soltó de su nana y salio corriendo para cerciorarse que su amigo estaba bien. Al arrodillarse junto al youkai, se dio cuenta que Toki estaba riendo y se encontraba ileso.

"Estas bien Toki?"

"Si pequeña, te preocupaste por mi?"

"Claro, pensé que te iba a matar con su veneno, eres muy fuerte y ágil. Jamás pensé que alguien pudiera sujetarlo de esa forma…gracias por defenderme antes!"

Toki le pasó la mano por el cabello asegurándole que no era nada, luego le pidió que fueran al establo. A unos cuantos pasos, el príncipe los veía indignado. Sacudiendo su kimono, empezó a caminar detrás de ellos. Aunque lo vio entrar, Rin se hizo la tonta y siguió con los ojos fijos en Toki, encolerizado le habló golpeado a la pequeña.

"Y tu? Porque aceptas regalos?"

"Ese es mi problema. Déjeme tranquila!"

En una actitud infantil y rebelde, Rin le sacó la lengua y le dio una patada en la espinilla. Cuando Sesshoumaru movió la mano para sujetarla, Toki se irguió interponiéndose entre los dos.

Aterrorizada, Rin se pegó a su protector con los ojos cerrados. Con voz pausada y firme, Toki le pidió al youkai que se calmara. Con los ojos como dos calderos, Sesshoumaru amenazó entre dientes a su viejo amigo, exigiéndole que se apartara.

"A un lado!"

"No te permitiré que la lastimes de nuevo!"

"Tu la escuchaste, es una malcriada y se atrevió a agredirme!"

El youkai mantuvo la calma, realmente Rin se merecía una reprimenda por ser tan insolente pero Sesshoumaru se lo había buscado al retarla. Era claro que el asunto de los regalos le molestaba, pero era demasiado alboroto, para Toki no había duda que el príncipe estaba celoso y simplemente no toleraba que nadie tuviera atenciones con ella, aún cuando ni el mismo supiera que le estaba pasando.

"No quiero que le pongas un dedo encima es solo una pequeña!"

"Ha! Tiene una lengua muy áspera!"

Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo más, pero de repente fue como si recordara algo que lo sacó de su presente enojo. Desviando la mirada, pareció buscar algo mas allá del establo, fuera, entre los árboles. Frente a él, Toki no perdió de vista aquel sutil pero fugaz cambio.

Volviendo su vista al establo, Sesshoumaru dio un leve suspiro y miró a Toki con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Déjanos solos!"

Sesshoumaru no había terminado de hablar cuando Rin ya se estaba moviendo para alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón retumbar en su mente.

Toki se rió calladamente al ver como Rin empezaba a caminar, sabía muy bien que al pedir que los dejara solos, el príncipe se refería a él. Con una fibra de histeria latente en su voz, el príncipe lanzó las palabras como un rugido dejando a Rin paralizada.

"Tu no, me refería a Toki!"

Asustada, Rin bajó la cabeza escondiéndose tras su larga cabellera. Tuvo la intención de estirar el brazo cuando vio a Toki pasar a su lado, pero una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad mantuvo sus manos pegadas a su cuerpo. Acercándose por detrás, Sesshoumaru se detuvo a escasos milímetros de ella, podía percibir la excitación y miedo que ella sentía y eso le dio un escalofrío.

Respirando profundamente, el youkai trato de liberarse de la reacción de su cuerpo a la cercanía de aquella mujer. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un segundo para poder visualizar las palabras que necesitaba decir. Para Rin, aquella espera, sabiendo que tenía a su amo prácticamente pegado a su espalda, fue eterna y angustiante.

Hasta pensó que estaba soñando, pero supo que no cuando lo escucho hablar con un tono extraño de voz. Parecía ansiedad lo que se colaba en la voz masculina, pero, era posible? El gran Sesshoumaru ansioso! Con una risita cínica y silenciosa, Rin se dijo a si misma que eso era imposible.

"Tienes una cicatriz en forma extraña en el codo. Muéstramela!"

Su cerebro necesitó de varios segundos para comprender la pregunta que Sesshoumaru le había hecho mientras ella pensaba que algo extraño le pasaba a su amo. Salió de su trance al oír la voz masculina golpear contra sus oídos.

"Acaso estas sorda?"

"…gomen nasai…"

Comprendiendo que el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, Sesshoumaru bajo el tono de su voz y volvió a hacer la pregunta que Rin pensaba era producto de su imaginación. Al saber que no estaba en un sueño, Rin asimiló aquella pregunta como una nueva forma de humillación por lo que reaccionó con rebeldía.

"Mi cicatriz, para que quiere verla?"

"Muéstramela!"

"No quiero!"

En ese momento Rin se volvió para encararlo pero anticipando su agresividad, ya que podía oler la furia destilando de su cuerpo, Sesshoumaru la sujetó por la muñeca con firmeza. Rin apretó los dientes y el youkai cerró sus garras con más fuerza, exigiéndole que le enseñara la cicatriz que tenía desde niña.

"Como sabe que tengo esa cicatriz?"

"Enséñamela Rin!"

"Porque?"

Sesshoumaru apretó los dientes y luego dejó escapar un gruñido que a Rin le dio escalofríos. Asustada y con el corazón latiendo acelerado en su pecho, la pequeña se vio obligada a dejar al descubierto su codo derecho. No tuvo necesidad de soltarse de su amo, al subir la mano, la manga del kimono se deslizó hacia abajo, dejando la piel expuesta.

La expresión en los ojos ámbar cambio visiblemente al encontrarse con la marca en la piel femenina. Era una vieja herida que al sanar había tomado la forma de lo que parecía una estrella. Al notar que los ojos de su amo destellaban, Rin sintió más miedo que antes, porque parecía que Sesshoumaru era presa de un desconcierto inexplicable en él.

Impactado por la visión de la cicatriz frente a sus ojos, Sesshoumaru aflojó la fuerza pero sin soltarla. Levantando su mirada hasta los ojos verdes, el príncipe le pregunto si recordaba algo de esa herida. Mirándolo fijamente, Rin le respondió con frialdad que no recordaba nada.

"No recuerdo nada, pero supongo que fue una de mis tantas caídas…dado que soy una humana torpe e insignificante"

Soltándola, el youkai llevo su mano hasta el codo expuesto y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel irregular en forma de estrella. Al sentir los dedos de su amo, Rin dejó escapar un suspiro y dio un paso atrás. Iba a salir corriendo pero una vez mas la garra se cerró alrededor de su muñeca, esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

"Que mala memoria tienen los humanos, por eso son tan débiles, siempre repiten sus errores…!"

Indignada por el tono humillante y despectivo de su amo, Rin forcejeó para liberarse pero solo consiguió que él estrujara más. En su interior se mezclaba el miedo y la excitación porque no entendía porque aquella cicatriz trastornaba tanto al youkai. Recordaba perfectamente como se la había hecho, pero se negaba a ceder ante Sesshoumaru motivada por su orgullo.

Había estado jugando con Jaken y por no obedecer a las recomendaciones del sapo, se había caído en una trampa para animales pequeños clavándose un par de espinas en el codo, sangrando muchísimo. Recordó que había llorado llamando a su amo para que la sacara, porque como era de esperar el pequeño y verde youkai solo pudo quedarse con ella acompañándola hasta que su amo regresara.

Rin movió la cabeza con fuerza como para sacudirse de aquellos recuerdos, pensar que alguna vez ella le importara a Sesshoumaru le daba un dolor agudo en el pecho, como si le clavaran un fierro caliente justo en el corazón.

Volviendo al presente, Rin le dijo con tono áspero que tenía de malo no recordar cosas, Sesshoumaru la miro con dureza y no le dijo absolutamente nada.

"Tener mala memoria es a veces una bendición…suélteme maldita sea, ya le mostré mi cicatriz!"

"No seas insolente!"

"O que? Me va a golpear otra vez!"

Los ojos youkai destellaron con indignación y diversión, sin embargo, Rin no logró reconocer nada de eso. Estaba demasiado exaltada como para notar algo más que su instinto de supervivencia gritándole que se alejara antes de que le cayera a golpes y la matara por ser tan altanera.

Desobedeciendo el llamado de la razón, Rin levantó el mentón en actitud desafiante y se lo quedo viendo con los ojos centelleando por el nerviosismo. Al aventurarse en aquellos ojos profundos, algo dentro del youkai se agitó con fuerza, provocándole una sensación de descontrol inaguantable.

Controlando aquella ola que pretendía revolcarlo, Sesshoumaru aminoró la fuerza y finalmente soltó a Rin. Dando media vuelta empezó a caminar dejándola sola. De pie en el establo, la pequeña se dejó caer en el suelo temblando como una hoja.

Segundos mas tarde, A-UN se sentó a su lado y ella pudo respirar un poco mas tranquila. No podía creer que el príncipe no le hubiera soltado un golpe después de haber sido tan impertinente. Con su mascota echada a su lado, Rin empezó a hablar para si misma tratando de calmarse.

"Viste A-UN? Creo que esta enfermo! Para que rayos quería ver mi cicatriz…esa herida me la curo él después de sacarme de la trampa, como no me voy acordar, me consoló por horas…lo odio!"

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de abandonar el castillo nuevamente cuando la escuchó y sintió que la razón lo abandonaba. Ya eran demasiados insultos por parte de esa niña impertinente, y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a ponerla en su sitio de una vez por todas.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, se detuvo a tan solo una corta distancia de Rin. Al verlo devolverse, ella tragó grueso y dio un resoplido, desechando la idea de negar todo lo que sabía perfectamente el youkai había escuchado.

El príncipe le hablo en tono áspero y sin importarle que toda su frustración se escuchara en su voz.

"Levántate!"

"Para que?"

"Quiero saber cuando te di esperanzas para que te enamoraras de mi?"

La expresión que inundó el rostro femenino era una mezcla de incredulidad con diversión y tristeza. Quería gritar y llorar pero de alguna manera, aquella pregunta le ofrecía desahogo, le diría al amor de su vida las razones por las que lo amaba con locura.

Poniéndose de pie con gracia y sin titubear, Rin le dijo lo que el youkai quería saber.

"Me dio tantas esperanzas que no se por donde empezar. Me revivió con colmillo sagrado y me dejo seguirlo a todos lados. Me hizo compañía, y se preocupó por mi cada vez que me secuestraban para tratar de obligarlo a hacer cosas...Me dejaba quedarme dormida entre sus brazos en las noches de lluvia… recuerdo cada detalle de cada vez que fue amable y cariñoso conmigo, cree que no me acuerdo de mi cicatriz? Caí en una trampa y cuando me rescató, curó me herida, me consoló por horas y yo le pedí que…"

Rin dejó de hablar al ver como los ojos youkai parecían traspasarla, no parecía probable, pero Sesshoumaru lucía a la expectativa por lo que ella iba a decir. Alargando la mano hasta sujetarla nuevamente por la muñeca, de un tirón la atrajo hacia a él y entre dientes le exigió que dijera en voz alta lo que le había pedido.

Ella no luchó por liberarse, el magnetismo de aquellos ojos que pretendía no amar, era demasiado. Podía sentir el cuerpo de su amo pegado al suyo y por un breve instante se imaginó como sería tenerlo junto a ella, en una noche de amor y pasión.

Toda la excitación femenina le llegaba a Sesshoumaru como una ola, pero aquella sensación se sentía diferente a cualquier cosa que él hubiera sentido hasta ahora por ella. Estrujando la muñeca entre sus dedos la instó a que hablara para así terminar con aquella incomodidad física que su cuerpo parecía recibir con demasiada facilidad.

Respirando profundamente, Rin tragó saliva y trató de recordar cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a su amo en esa ocasión. En un segundo todo estuvo claro en su mente, y ella empezó a mover los labios temerosa.

"Le pedí que no me dejara nunca…también fue la primera vez que le dije que lo quería…"

Al ver el reproche reflejado en los ojos de Sesshoumaru, Rin apretó la boca y en actitud desafiante le soltó unas cuantas palabras que perforaron el corazón youkai.

"No haga esos ojos, yo lo amo, siempre lo he hecho, si a usted no le gusta ese es su problema. Mi corazón es tonto y se enamoró de la única persona que ha tratado con cariño y compasión…me percaté muy tarde que usted es incapaz de amar a nadie. Aunque quisiera, no puedo borrar tantos años de recuerdos felices, el daño está hecho…** - Rin hizo una pausa, sentía la sangre en la cabeza y escuchaba las pulsaciones de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Si le iba a preguntar algo tenía que ser ahora o nunca. Trago saliva y con voz completamente calmada, le preguntó algo que la atormentaba - **…Sesshoumaru-sama porque si antes se preocupaba por mi ahora me odia tanto?"

Sesshoumaru dejo escapar un suspiro, sentía como si su alma se hubiera partido en dos, muchas veces en los últimos días se había preguntado lo mismo. Porque si antes la protegía ahora la consideraba un estorbo. Sabía que la respuesta estaba en su interior, ni siquiera necesitaba cerrar los ojos para recordar que en un instante, Rin se había transformado en una plaga en su vida por decisión propia.

Rin había crecido y frente a sus ojos se estaba transformando en una criatura hermosa y deseable para él, tanto que sentía perder la razón. Ni siquiera le importaba que fuera de raza humana, menos la diferencia de edades. Ella se había convertido en una mujer y Sesshoumaru la quería para él. Sin embargo, sus convicciones de fortaleza lo habían traicionado haciéndolo dudar de que la felicidad estuviera al lado de aquella delicada humana.

En esas noches que se debatía entre sus sentimientos para con Rin y su noción de fortaleza, el recuerdo de la madre de Inuyasha lo asaltaba. Su padre se había dejado cautivar por el corazón de aquella mujer y eso había resultado en su propia muerte. Que esperanza de felicidad tenía, si sabia de antemano lo frágiles que eran los humanos. Eso sin contar que eventualmente perdería a Rin cuando su vida se extinguiera.

Si se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos, sería una felicidad efímera y nada duradera, terminaría solo, con un montón de recuerdos inservibles. En esos momentos de soledad donde imaginaba que la hacía suya, fueron los mismos momentos en que empezó a odiarla por ser la debilidad que resquebrajaba su fuerza interior.

Se había enamorado de sus facciones, su risa, sus curvas, su aroma y sobre todo de su corazón. Sin embargo, presa del temor a ser débil, aquel amor empezó a transformarse en apatía y repudio. Transformándose un día cualquiera en odio, aquella transformación fue gracias a que se repitió una y mil veces que no valía la pena tener una felicidad que solo durara algunos años.

Después de muchos meses y eventualmente años, un día Sesshoumaru se despertó sintiendo menosprecio por su protegida. Tan solo unos meses después escuchó de labios de Rin, la declaración de su amor. Confesión sincera y tierna que le había revuelto las vísceras.

Sin embargo ahora, estaba otra vez en una encrucijada. Descubriendo que quizás, aquellos sentimientos que creía olvidados, siempre habían estado ahí bajo la superficie, esperando por una señal para emerger.

Rin notó algo extraño en la mirada de Sesshoumaru pero no supo que era. Dominada por el nerviosismo, le volvió a preguntar porque la odiaba tanto. El youkai todavía estaba divagando en sus recuerdos, cuando escuchó la voz femenina preguntándole la razón de su odio.

Consumido por su descontrol, Sesshoumaru alargó la mano hasta rozar la delicada barbilla, Rin lo miraba estupefacta. De pronto su amo parecía otra persona y eso la hizo sentir muy extraña. Teniéndola tan cerca, recordó con claridad todas las noches que se debatió entre sus sentimientos y su sentido de fortaleza.

Justo en ese momento, rozando su piel, se dio cuenta que todas sus fuerzas y determinación eran inútiles ante el impacto de aquellos ojos verdes o aquella deslumbrante sonrisa. Como hipnotizado movió una vez más sus dedos sobre la piel femenina, tratando de grabar la sensación de su piel en su mente. Ante aquella extraña caricia, Rin frunció el ceño sintiendo pánico y con voz quebrada le preguntó que le sucedía.

"Que le sucede, por favor dígame porque me odia?"

Sesshoumaru dejo de tocarla y sus miradas se cruzaron, por unos segundos se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente. Luego el príncipe dejó escapar un suspiro y le hablo a su protegida con voz pausada.

"Creciste, convirtiéndote en alguien imposible de ignorar…no estaba preparado para eso!"

Rin escuchó aquellas palabras atónita y con una sensación de pesadez horrible. Era como si todo a su alrededor se moviera muy lento, mientras ella se veía irremediablemente lanzada a un abismo negro y profundo. No había forma de malinterpretar a Sesshoumaru, en algún momento él se había sentido atraído por ella pero no había hecho nada.

Tratando de comprender las ramificaciones de aquella desconcertante y tardía declaración. Rin sintió una punzada en su pecho, las palabras de Sesshoumaru fueron con se le abrieran el pecho y le sacaran el corazón, para dejarlo secarse al sol lentamente; lo único era que ella no moría sin su corazón, era su sentencia por enamorarse de aquel ser hermoso y fuerte.

Hasta ese momento, Rin creía firmemente que su herida estaba sanando pero era mentira, aun amaba a Sesshoumaru y con aquella confesión su amo le estaba partiendo el corazón más allá de las lágrimas. Arrasada por el desconcierto, Rin se frotó la sien en busca de entendimiento y empezó a balbucear pregunta tras pregunta, tratando de aclarar sus dudas.

"Pero como? Cuando? Porque no me dijo nada?...por eso me odia, porque crecí? Usted me salvó y protegió durante años para después desecharme como algo inservible…es mas despiadado de lo que imaginaba…es un mounstro!"

Sesshoumaru mantuvo los ojos fijos en ella y la forma como parecía estar perdiendo la cordura. Verla con la mirada completamente trastornada se sintió como una estaca en su costado, y de pronto Sesshoumaru quiso alejarse de ahí para no tener que presenciar los frutos de su abrupta confesión.

Para Rin, aquella revelación era demasiado apabullante para tolerarla sin perder un poco de su cordura. Respirando a empujones, trató de controlarse para no dejar que sus emociones la revolcaran por las arenas de la desesperación y la locura.

En su pecho había una efervescente mezcla de sentimientos presentes y pasados, que la devoraban y le provocaban un excesivo ardor en toda la piel. De pronto, aquel volcán de emociones estalló y su mente se sumergió en un pozo de serenidad que le permitió ver a Sesshoumaru bajo otra perspectiva.

El temor del príncipe a la debilidad, era la verdadera razón por la que no le había confesado sus sentimientos, y para Rin, eso no era otra cosa más que un acto de cobardía. Tragando saliva, ella apretó los labios conteniendo las ganas de llorar, lo vio un segundo y luego le dijo lo que pensaba con voz gélida, dejando al youkai sin palabras.

"…cobarde, prefirió su fortaleza a mi…como puede ser tan cruel?"

"Mi motivación dista muy lejos de ser la crueldad…"

"Mentiroso, miente, siempre lo ha hecho…dejó que yo le confesara mi amor, me humilló, se burló de mí, como puede vivir así?…"

"Fue la decisión correcta"

"Que? Esta loco o es que su soberbia la ha dañado la razón, como puede ser la soledad la decisión correcta? Yo quería hacerlo feliz y sé que lo hubiera logrado, nadie lo conoce como yo, habríamos tenido una familia hermosa…"

"Hubiera sido un error, algún día morirás!"

"Pues es mejor conocer la felicidad aunque sea solo por un tiempo"

"Estas equivocada!"

"NO! No lo aceptaré…!"

Sesshoumaru iba a decir algo más pero Rin lo interrumpió con una mirada asesina y un enérgico movimiento de manos, conteniendo la rabia respiró profundo y fijo la vista en el piso. Por un momento, revivió la noche de su declaración y sintió las piernas débiles. Estaba tan decepcionada que su corazón parecía haber perdido la capacidad de sentir.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, Sesshoumaru percibía con claridad la mezcla de emociones que ella experimentaba, sin embargo, era muy diferente a lo que se había imaginado; estaba tranquila, quizás demasiado, y eso lo desconcertó. También lo desconcertaba la convicción con le había asegurado que lo hubiera hecho feliz.

Era como si ella supiera algo que él ignoraba, como si tuviera una clave vital para saber que lo complacería y traería paz a sus interminables noches de insomnio. Renuente a contemplar la posibilidad de que su felicidad era junto a una humana, Sesshoumaru se repitió a si mismo que estaba en lo correcto y Rin no.

Inesperadamente, ella levantó la cabeza y sus ojos parecieron traspasarlo, como si se hubiera hecho invisible. Moviendo su cuerpo suavemente, empezó a caminar deseando llegar al ala sur.

Sesshoumaru no se atrevió a detenerla y tampoco quería hacerlo. Verla tan desconcertada le provocó una incomodidad que no lograba ahuyentar, pero supuso que era algo pasajero. Una debilidad momentánea, motivada por el recuerdo de la preocupación que sentía por ella cuando era niña y no se había percatado de lo tóxica que era su presencia.

Convencido de que finalmente había logrado liberarse de ella, el youkai cerró los ojos y con paso sereno se encamino a su habitación. Sin embargo, muy a su disgusto, mientras caminaba, los recuerdos de sus noches en vela pensando en Rin nublaron su mente.

Como si todo el entorno estuviera a su favor, Rin no se encontró a nadie en el camino. Al llegar al ala sur, busco refugio en su campo florido, dejándose caer sobre el pasto, empezó a llorar calladamente hasta que fue de noche y presintiendo que algo malo había pasado entre ellos, Toki fue a buscarla.

Al sentir el roce de su amigo, Rin se abrazó a él y balbuceo unas cuantas palabras. Tratando de verla bien, Toki busco sus ojos, tenia la cara sucia de estar llorando contra la tierra. Con un nudo en la garganta, le pidió que le contara que había sucedido entre ella y Sesshoumaru, porque el youkai había abandonado el castillo de improviso.

"El me quiso Toki, alguna vez sintió algo por mi pero no me dijo nada…como se supone que deba sentirme?"

Sintiendo pena por ella, el youkai la abrazó con fuerza y le confesó que el había tenido sus sospechas. Abrumada por aquel nuevo dolor, Rin se acurrucó sin decir nada. Después de darle un besito en la frente, Toki la levantó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta al ala sur, donde se encontraron con Sukime y Yoro.

Rin cayó en un aletargamiento por tres días seguidos. Cuando finalmente decidió levantarse y salir de su habitación su semblante estaba pálido, como si finalmente le hubieran robado toda la alegría de vivir. Sukime temió que su niña cayera en el pozo sin fondo de la amargura, pero no fue así, probando una vez más, que era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera imaginaba.

La pequeña no habló con nadie más sobre la conversación que había tenido con Sesshoumaru y se dedicó de lleno a sus labores de jardinería. En el castillo las semanas pasaron y Sesshoumaru permaneció alejado. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Rin, y todo parecía recordársela.

Sintió su sensatez resquebrajarse, cuando en el sendero abandonado de un bosque a mas de 10 días del castillo, se topó de frente con una niña de grandes y expresivos ojos café y pelo azabache, que le recordó a la mujer que vivía en su palacio. Sin inmutarse la pequeña le sonrió y siguió caminando en dirección opuesta.

"Buen día señor!"

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola como hipnotizado, a medio camino, la pequeña se volvió y agitó la mano para despedirse. El príncipe paso en ese bosque 7 días mas hasta que el inexorable ruido mental que clamaba un poco de paz, lo obligó a regresar al castillo.

…………………………………

Nota del autor:Muchas gracias a todas por leer y dejar reviews, me encanta recibirlos. Todas son un amor y siempre agradezco a Kami por sus palabras amables y de aliento.

Besos y abrazos

Zetus


	7. Cambio de actitud

Capítulo 7

Cambio de actitud

…………………………………

Cuando Sukime entró al cuarto de Sesshoumaru para asearlo, poco le faltó para desmayarse del susto. Acostado en el futón, dándole la espalda a la puerta y claridad del día, estaba el príncipe.

Retrocediendo un paso, la youkai titubeó un segundo antes de arrodillarse junto a su amo. Estirando la mano muy lentamente, tocó al príncipe en el hombro.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Que?"

"Nos tenía muy preocupados, nunca se había ido tanto tiempo!"

El youkai abrió los ojos y resopló con desgano. Tenía tan solo un par de horas de haber llegado, y no podía quitarse la imagen de la pequeña que le recordaba a Rin.

No era solo la imagen de aquella niña extraña, que lo transportaba hasta días pasados. Era que lejos de ofrecer alivio, haberse confesado, liberó sentimientos con los que no quería lidiar.

Dejando escapar un silencioso suspiro, se sentó sobre el futón sintiéndose agotado mentalmente. No podía seguir evadiendo aquel montón de sensaciones, necesitaba encontrar algún tipo de solución a su dilema y así ocupar su mente con algo más, aparte de Rin.

Acomodándose sin encarar a Sukime, inquirió sobre la pequeña en un tono áspero, pero que guardaba un toque de tribulación.

"Donde está ella?"

"E-ella…se refiere a Rin?"

"Claro que ella, quien más?"

Sukime apretó los labios asombrada, era muy extraño verlo en aquella actitud, mostrando interés por alguien, pero se mantuvo en silencio, no le correspondía a ella cuestionar a su amo.

"En el ala sur!"

"Cómo está?"

"Bien!"

Sesshoumaru se extraño con la rapidez que Sukime le contestó, realmente esperaba otra reacción, una respuesta mas dramática. Apartando la sensación de malestar que eso le provocaba, habló con acidez.

"Termina rápido y que me preparen el baño!"

"Si amo!"

Después de un baño relajante, que pareció liberarlo de su pesadez emocional, el príncipe salió a recorrer el castillo. Rin estaba en el ala sur trabajando en su huerto, sin saber que había regresado.

Habían pasado tantos días, semanas realmente, que su corazón se sentía tranquilo, mas bien adormecido, pero ella se hacia a la idea de estar superando su dolor. Su tranquilidad era, porque estaba convencida que nunca mas tendría que verlo o hablarle. En su mente no había duda que las palabras que se dijeron semanas antes, habían sido las últimas.

El youkai recorrió todo el castillo y terminó escondido entre los árboles que rodeaban el huerto. De pie completamente inmóvil, podía sentir el delicado aroma y cerró los ojos para recordar su sonrisa, pero la imagen sonriente en su cabeza, era de una Rin mucho más joven e inocente.

Resoplando imperceptiblemente, Sesshoumaru desvaneció aquella imagen y se volteó para escuchar lo que decía. Parecía maldecir entre dientes, por haber olvidado el abono para la tierra.

Pacientemente, el príncipe espero a que regresara. Completamente indiferente a la mirada inquisidora entre los árboles, se arrodilló en el suelo y puso el saco de abono a un lado. Luego, sacó una cinta de entre sus ropas, y se recogió el cabello en una cola.

El demonio estaba hostigado por el cambio en la relación con su protegida. Recordaba sin cesar el último encuentro entre ellos, y entre mas lo hacía, los detalles físicos de Rin se clarificaban más y mas, grabándose en su mente como una marca permanente.

Su cabello negro como la noche y suave como la seda. Sus ojos verdes y profundos, su piel blanca e inmaculada. Su cuerpo de mujer tibio y sensual, como Toki lo había descrito. Pero sobre todo, lo diferente que era ahora, dejando ver, sin duda posible, que se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Aquella realidad, indudablemente le recordaba una y otra vez, que en su vida no había ninguna figura femenina, y en un lugar oscuro de sí mismo, una fibra de duda, palpitaba llena de fuerza. Ya no estaba tan seguro de no necesitar amor o compañía en su vida. Era como si tuviera un vacío en su alma, que por años quiso obviar, pero ahora era como una montaña insuperable.

Concentrándose en ella, se dio cuenta que mientras trabaja, cantaba. Extrañado, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, porque se había imaginado a Rin deprimida, débil y triste después de saber que en algún punto de su existencia, su amor había tenido una ínfima posibilidad de ser correspondido.

Dominado por un sentimiento extraño, Sesshoumaru salió de su refugio natural, dando tres pasos hacia ella. Estaba tan concentrada que al principio no se dio cuenta, pero luego sintió el peso de alguien que la miraba con insistencia.

Creyendo que era cualquiera menos Sesshoumaru, Rin se volteó con una sonrisa. En el instante que lo reconoció, la sonrisa se transformó en mueca de asco y su mirada se endureció, como si estuviera en la presencia de un ser horrible y repugnante, lo que escondía a la perfección, su turbación por volverlo a ver.

El desagrado ante su presencia fue tan claro, que el príncipe sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago y la sangre en sus venas pareció bullir. Clavando la diminuta pala en el suelo con furia, Rin le preguntó con tono ácido e irrespetuoso, que hacia ahí parado.

"Este es mi castillo, puedo estar donde me plazca!"

"Tiene que ser justamente aquí?"

"No tengo que darte explicaciones!"

Viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados, Rin trató de comprender que hacía él ahí pero fue inútil. Moviendo la cabeza como si quisiera sacudir pensamientos extraños, torció la boca y se dispuso a recoger las herramientas para alejarse de ahí.

Sesshoumaru no perdía ni uno solo de sus movimientos, aprovechando sus extraordinarios sentidos, escuchó el latir de corazón humano, y se sorprendió al no percibir ninguna agitación. No había forma de que ella supiera lo que él podía hacer, por lo que estaba siendo sincera. Su presencia no causaba agitación, solo incomodidad.

Una vez que recogió todas sus cosas, empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Sesshoumaru pensó que pasaría de largo sin hablarle, pero estaba equivocado.

"Porque disfruta atormentándome, no me hizo bastante la última vez?"

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo con genuino asombro y le dijo que él no atormentaba a nadie. Rin apretó los labios y aunque hubiera querido darle una patada, se contuvo porque no había nadie alrededor que la salvara de la ira youkai.

"Que hace aquí?... **– Rin se interrumpió y creyó dar con la razón de aquel encuentro -**… ya entendí! Quiere asegurarse que este deprimida y llorando por no tener su amor, pues ni lo sueñe!"

El youkai volvió a sentir la punzada en su estómago, solo que esta vez sintió un frío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Había tanta decisión y fuerza en las palabras de Rin, que estaba asombrado. Deseoso de más palabras fuertes, se esmeró en ser hiriente.

"Me han dicho que los humanos cuando tienen un desilución amorosa buscan la soledad…acaso ya no tienes sentimientos por mí, tu amor se evaporó?"

Rin respiró profundo y cerró los ojos para darse fuerzas, verlo frente a ella era una tortura pero tenía que proteger su corazón de tanta crueldad. Las palabras de Sesshoumaru eran vacías y preguntarle por sus sentimientos no implicaba nada especial, era simplemente otra forma de hacerla sentir menos.

Sin contestarle nada, siguió caminando y aguantó las lágrimas hasta entrar a su habitación. En el huerto, el youkai hizo una mueca de desagrado y con su acostumbrada gracia caminó alejándose de aquel lugar.

Al caminar de regreso al ala principal del castillo, había algo en su mente que lo molestaba. Por un instante al observar como Rin se alejaba sin responderle, sintió como si de pronto se volviera invisible ante los ojos de aquella mujer que tan solo semanas antes se había humillado para declararle su amor.

Los dias siguientes a aquel encuentro, pasaron lentamente para ambos. Aunque quería ir, no se atrevió a visitar el huerto por temor a encontrarlo, y Sesshoumaru salió de su habitacion solamente cuando nadie podía verlo.

Algo en la actitud de Rin lo ponía incómodo, y después de mucho darle vueltas, comprendió no le gustaba que ella se mostrara tan fuerte y decidida. Presa de su gran ego, era inconcebible que encontrara paz y felicidad sin su amor.

En lugar de desmoronarse, se había forjado un diario vivir que le permitía cantar, todo a pesar de no tenerlo. El príncipe youkai, su salvador poderoso e invencible, obviamente había pasado a segundo plano; ya no formaba parte de la lista de personas importantes en su vida.

No se dio cuenta cuando su mente se alejó de cualquier cosa que no fuera Rin, y los días del príncipe se transformaron lentamente en un ritual de observación silenciosa.

Verla pasear entre los árboles, trabajando en el huerto o cepillándose antes de dormir con una sonrisa en los labios, se había convertido en su nueva rutina. La observaba embelezado y sin parpadear en busca de una prueba de que estaba devastada por su desamor, pero nunca veía nada.

Su mente se llenó tanto de ella, que hasta llegó a pensar que Rin sabía que la estaba viendo, pero lo ignoraba adrede. Cuando se mostraba pensativa, no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba pensando en él, y le hostigaba no conocer la verdad.

Fue tanto el desconcierto que sentía, que en tres ocasiones se dejó ver, interponiéndose en su camino del huerto al ala sur. Sin embargo, lo que recibió simplemente lo amargó aún más. Al verlo de pie, en su camino, Rin hacía gala de toda su fortaleza y simplemente lo rodeaba sin mirarlo o inmutarse.

Le revolvía las viseras que lo ignorara de aquella manera tan descarada, él no era cualquier ser, merecía respeto y no era el youkai más imponente de toda la región solo para que una mujer humana sin poderes, con un corazón débil y enamorado lo ignorara.

Todo empeoró cuando empezó a escuchar la voz de Rin en su cabeza. Era increíble darse cuenta que recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que ella le había dicho alguna vez.

Con amargura y desconcierto, aceptó que aquella voz que hasta hacía semanas lo atormentaba; ahora era solo y exclusivamente para Sukime o los demás sirvientes. Antes ella acostumbraba hablarle solo a él, pero ya no más. Gracias a su propia decisión, ya no era el blanco de sus atenciones.

Los días continuaron acumulándose, al igual que sus encuentros, pero, la actitud de Rin lejos de ablandarse, parecía fortalecerse. Ya tampoco estaba tan seguro de la debilidad humana y eso resquebrajaba su paz.

Para Rin era muy desconcertante voltear en cualquier momento y toparse con la figura inmóvil de Sesshoumaru viendo en su dirección. Al preguntarle a Sukime, la anciana no supo que decirle, más que el amo estaba actuando raro.

Solo una persona pensaba diferente, Soyomi le había dicho que actuar raro era lo de menos, según ella, Sesshoumaru tenía duda en su mirada.

"Duda? Pero de que?"

"Por tu culpa, apuesto que quería verte llorando y hecha pedazos, pero como estas sembrando y cantando tus canciones tontas le entra la duda!"

"Omi yo creo que estas un poco loca!"

"Puede ser, pero en su mirada hay duda!"

Rin suspiró y enterró las palabras de Omi en el olvido. Sesshoumaru no podía sentir duda, probablemente lo que quería era hacerla sufrir y ella eso no lo iba a permitir.

……………………………

Estaba recostado a un árbol cuando Rin pasó con sus herramientas hacia su habitación. Al reconocer los pies del príncipe, la pequeña aminoró el paso y se detuvo viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

El peso de la mirada esmeralda, hizo que Sesshoumaru levantara los ojos. Con voz suave y pausada, Rin le preguntó que quería de ella, porque siempre estaba como vigilándola, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Resignada ante el hermetismo youkai, no encontró más palabras que decirle lo raro que estaba.

"Se comporta muy raro…aún para ser usted!"

Sesshoumaru la escudriñó un instante y apartó la mirada, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse en silencio. Una vez que la silueta se perdió entre las sombras, el príncipe escuchó lo que por momentos parecía ser una plaga inmune a todo su poder.

"La pequeña tiene mucha razón amigo, te comportas muy raro!"

Como respuesta, Toki recibió un gruñido grave y amenazador, lo que provocó una carcajada, que a Sesshoumaru le parecía como agujas en sus oídos. No quería escuchar a Toki o sus supuestas estupideces, no desde de su último encuentro.

"Acaso estas espiándome insolente?"

"Claro que no, me aseguro que la pequeña esta sana y salva!"

El youkai bufó, restándole importancia a la preocupación de Toki y le aseguró que no pondría ni un solo dedo sobre la 'apestosa humana'. Con una sonrisa, el cuidador de dragones le lanzó una curva que ni siquiera el mismo Sesshoumaru pudo esquivar.

"Apestosa? Yo creo que no, te conozco y sé que cuando cierras los ojos es para percibir mejor los aromas a tu alrededor…dime amigo mío, que es lo que te atormenta, porque te has convertido en su sombra?"

Sesshoumaru siseó con la boca apretada y le dedicó a Toki una mirada asesina, mientras cerraba su única mano en un puño, con tanta fuerza que se clavó las garras en la palma, provocando que un hilo de sangre se escurriera por los pliegues de su mano cerrada.

"Maldito seas Toki, no tengo que darte explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie!"

"Eso no es verdad, sabes perfectamente que le debes una explicación a la persona que cautivó tu corazón. Pero, si crees que eres tan poderoso como para escapar de tu propia conciencia, buena suerte! Si te lo propusieras podrías ganar su cariño de nuevo…si yo tuviera otra oportunidad para estar con Mizuki, aunque fuera solo un instante, no lo pensaría"

Entre los árboles que los rodeaban, el aire pareció hacerse muy denso por un instante, mientras el eco de aquellas palabras, retumbaban en el vacío del alma youkai. Mirando su palma enrojecida, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de regresar a su habitación.

Toki durmió complacido de pensar, que la entereza de su amigo, estaba llegando a su fin. Aún si no sucumbía a sus sentimientos por Rin, por lo menos lo había intentado por todos los medios.

………………………………

Fueron dos días que Rin no vio a Sesshoumaru, por lo que supuso que el comportamiento extraño había llegado a su fin, y eso significaba que podía volver a su rutina.

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra y las palabras de Toki habían calado muy hondo. Era verdad que le debía una explicación a Rin, aún cuando había tratado de posponerlo con todas sus fuerzas. La verdad era que ni siquiera él, era inmune al peso de su propia conciencia.

Cuando Rin salió del sendero cargando sus cosas, su sorpresa fue tal al ver a Sesshoumaru sentado en el borde del piso, que dejó caer sus fardos y el corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza, porque la expresión de Sesshoumaru era muy diferente a la que había visto en los últimos días.

Algo en aquella mirada profunda le dio escalofríos, por lo que no se atrevió a dar un paso mas, quedándose como estatua frente a él. Al ponerse de pie, Rin pudo ver que inclusive la forma de vestir había cambiado, en lugar de kimono blanco, uno negro con detalles en rojo se ceñía a la silueta de un solo brazo.

Cerrando los ojos, como si quisiera apartar de su visión un fantasma, Rin tragó saliva y siguió sin decir nada. Algo en su mente le indicaba que él estaba ahí para decirle algo. Como ella tan elocuentemente lo había dicho, lo conocía muy bien.

Sesshoumaru recorrió sus facciones un instante y luego pronunció las palabras calmadamente.

"No me atreví a quererte porque eras mi única debilidad!"

Rin sintió como si le clavaran una puñalada en el pecho. A pesar de estar completamente anonadada, sabia que para él, debilidad era un concepto inaceptable, y aquellas palabras eran lo más cercano que iba a recibir a una explicación.

Aturdida, y sin ocultar sin dolor, empezó a caminar dejando a Sesshoumaru solo e internándose de nuevo en el bosque, buscando la familiaridad de su huerto. Aquella reacción, que más bien parecía un desprecio silencioso, dejó al youkai sumergido en un nuevo nivel de descontrol, del cual no estaba seguro poder recuperarse.

Mientras se alejaba, Rin empezó a llorar y no le importó que él se diera cuenta. Las horas pasaron y muy entrada la noche, Rin regresó deseosa de poder recostarse. Jamás lo habría creído, pero Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en el techo esperando por ella. Estando ahí, el aire parecía menos raro y más fácil de respirar.

En silencio y con los ojos cerrados, la escuchó mientras se preparaba para dormir. No se atrevió a verla por la rendija de la pared, porque sentía que la 'explicación' de la tarde era suficiente por un día.

Acostada, y con la vista fija en el techo, Rin repasó las palabras una vez más. Estaba claro como el agua, que aquella explicación significaba una especie de tregua. El había admitido haberla querido en algún momento y ahora ella debía aceptar el hecho que jamás tendría su amor.

Rin cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron mejillas abajo, tenía que ser fuerte y aceptar la realidad de las cosas; permanecería en el castillo hasta que la energía de su vida se extinguiera. Para ella, el amor era solo una ilusión evaporada en el aire.

………………


	8. Celos

Todos los personajes de Inuyasha, incluido el sexy y misterioso Sesshoumaru y la tierna Rin, son propiedad de la talentosa y genial Rumiko Takahashi.

……………………………………

Capítulo 8

Celos

……………………………………

Por dos días Rin estuvo cabizbaja y meditabunda, pero no le dijo nada a nadie. Solo cuando su nana fue a visitarla y le preguntó como estaba, se atrevió a contarle lo que había sucedido. Sukime escuchó sin interrumpir y cuando terminó, la rodeó con ambos brazos, ofreciéndole consuelo.

"No llores pequeña, me parte el alma verte así. Es un tonto que no se merece que lo ames con tanta devoción!"

"Soy una tonta por dejarme llevar, pero ya entendí que él jamás va a dejar que un montón de sentimientos lo hagan flaquear!"

"Lo siento mucho Rin!"

"Yo también!"

Se quedó abrazada a su nana y ese día no tuvo deseos de ir a trabajar en su huerto. Sintió deseos de salir cuando oscureció, abriendo la puerta con cuidado, dio un paseo por entre los árboles antes de la cena.

………………………

Días mas tarde…

Cuando Toki entró al establo, se topó con Rin acurrucada junto a A-UN. Se movió despacio para no despertarla pero no era necesario, porque estaba despierta.

"Hola Toki!"

"Hola pequeña, que haces aquí?"

"Nada…es que no quería estar sola!"

Cuando Rin levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta que Toki traía el cabello suelto, e inmediatamente, se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Muzuki, cepillándolo. Los había visto tantas veces cuando era niña que no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Que pasa pequeña?"

"Es que verte así me recuerda mi niñez, me encantaba ver a Mizuki cepillarte!"

Toki sonrió y decidió sacar provecho de la buena memoria de Rin, para atormentar al youkai que percibía en las afueras del establo.

"Entonces, me harías el favor de cepillarme?"

"Yo, estas seguro?"

"Claro!"

Acomodándose frente a ella, Toki le entregó el peine que llevaba entre sus ropas. Sintiéndose honrada y apreciada, cepillo con movimientos suaves y relajantes la sedosa cabellera azabache.

Afuera, el demonio miraba con los ojos desorbitados, de verla acicalando a Toki. Era una sensación tan nueva, que se sentía como si alguien presionara su pecho para dificultarle la respiración.

Una vez que la melena estuvo cepillada, Rin aceptó el pedido de Toki, de hacerle su acostumbrada trenza. Mientras manipulaba los suaves mechones, empezó a hablar como para sí misma.

"Cada vez que veía a Mizuki cepillarte, me imaginaba haciendo lo mismo con él, yo quería hacerlo feliz…pero ahora solo siento un gran vacío. Toki tu crees que algún día puedas amar a alguien como a Mizuki?"

Toki sonrió amargamente y con una voz suave, le dijo que no lo creía. Sintiéndose abatida, por sentirse igual con respecto a sus sentimientos por Sesshoumaru, se recostó en la espalda de su amigo llorando en silencio.

La presión en el pecho de Sesshoumaru se hizo más fuerte al contemplar aquellas lágrimas, y aunque quería moverse, algo más fuerte que todos sus poderes, lo obligaba a quedarse ahí, espiando a la niña que según él despreciaba con toda su alma.

Conmovido por la tristeza de Rin, Toki le abrió los brazos en un reconfortante abrazo. Luego, como toda una niña consentida, se acurrucó en el regazo masculino, dando rienda suelta pero silenciosa, a sus lágrimas.

Comprendiendo su frustración, Toki le acarició la cabeza suavemente sin preocuparse de su furtivo observador. De pie fuera del establo, Sesshoumaru miraba con incredulidad desde su escondite, la forma cariñosa en que su amigo tocaba la cabeza de Rin, y se escuchó a si mismo respirando irregularmente y sintiendo que el dolor en su pecho era inaguantable.

En medio de su llanto, Rin le preguntó con voz muy queda a Toki, si la quería. El youkai no dudó y le dijo que era una persona muy especial en su vida.

"Gracias!"

"No me lo agradezcas, quererte es muy fácil!"

"No para él!"

Rin no supo cuando tiempo estuvo así y ni en mil años habría imaginado el impacto que su comportamiento había tenido en el príncipe, que después de escucharla decir que para él era difícil quererla, se había alejado de ahí aturdido.

El resto del día, Rin se lo pasó con Toki y Jaken que estaba convencido que su amo estaba pasando por alguna clase de transformación, sospechando que la culpable era la pequeña.

A la hora de la cena, Rin se despidió de ambos y se fue caminando despacio hacia su habitación. Iba caminando distraída hacia el ala sur, cuando sintió que alguien la observaba.

Para su sorpresa, Sesshoumaru estaba de pie con una mirada extraña, antes de que pudiera hablar, el demonio dio un paso adelante, hablando con tono peligrosamente sedoso.

"Tu comportamiento con Toki es impropio!"

Rin se le quedó viendo perpleja, porque era obvio que la estaba espiando, solo para luego atormentarla. Restándole importancia las palabras de su amo, hizo una mueca de desdén y siguió su camino. Encolerizado, por la actitud indiferente, la obligó a detenerse hablándole golpeado.

"Te estoy hablando, no me des la espalda!"

Furiosa, Rin se dio media vuelta para encararlo y según ella ponerlo en su lugar.

"Porque le preocupa lo que yo haga? Toki es mi amigo y me quiere, a diferencia de usted, necesito cariño en mi vida… **- Rin hizo una pausa para darse fuerzas y no balbucear -** …es un egoísta, me niega su amor y ahora quiera quitarme el cariño de Toki, ha! No me voy a separar de él escuchó?...usted ya no me da órdenes!"

Sesshoumaru percibió la determinación y frustración en la voz femenina, por lo que respiró profundo para contener el torrente de emociones, luego aclarándose la voz volvió a hablar, negándose a aceptar la resistencia de Rin para hacer lo que le ordenaba.

"No quiero que…"

Al escucharlo titubear, Rin, que le había dado la espalda, se volteó muy despacio. El príncipe tenía la mirada fija en ella, y eso le provocó un escalofrío que le bajó desde la nuca hasta la punta del pie.

Los minutos pasaron y el youkai siguió sin decir nada. Finalmente, motivada por su innata curiosidad, fue Rin la que rompió aquel incomodo silencio.

"No quiere que?"

Por un segundo, Sesshoumaru apartó la mirada y ella tomó eso como la oportunidad para irse a su cuarto; pero se detuvo al sentir que las garras se cerraban alrededor de su brazo con fuerza.

"Tu comportamiento con Toki es impropio!"

Rin apretó los labios con rabia y le dijo que sentir cariño y demostrarlo era algo lindo, no impropio.

"Solo usted que es un mounstro, lo ve todo con malos ojos!"

Ella esperó en vano la cachetada, en cambio, su brazo se vio estrujado un poco más entre las garras. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su corazón latía enloquecido, porque realmente no entendía que estaba haciendo ahí, tan cerca de su amo, que parecía como poseído.

Sesshoumaru aprovecho la proximidad, y la escudriñó sin saber que sus ojos lucían llenos de vida. Nuevamente, quería alejarse pero era imposible, porque una parte de si mismo deseaba quedarse y seguir admirándola de cerca.

Ella estaba inmóvil, con sus ojos muy abiertos, esperando que la soltara y así poder correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Asustada, le volvió a preguntar que era lo que no quería. Sin previo aviso, el youkai se inclinó hacia ella, y le dijo con una voz casi emocionada, que no quería volver a verla en brazos de Toki.

El corazón roto de la pequeña se detuvo un instante, había algo diferente y perturbador en aquella petición, se oían como celos pero eso era imposible. Jalándola del brazo, para atraerla hacia él, le preguntó viéndola a los ojos, si había entendido.

Estaba tan impactada por la actitud de su amo, que la respiración femenina era algo irregular, y la cercanía le permitía al youkai percibir el roce del cuerpo delicado y oloroso de su protegida, alterando sus sentidos.

Cuando le volvió a preguntar, Rin le dijo que si había entendido pero que no haría caso.

"No quiero, porque no tengo a nadie mas que me abrase!"

"Que te abrace Sukime!"

"NO!"

Sesshoumaru gruñó entre dientes y pegándola a su pecho le rugió encolerizado.

"Desde cuando eres tan voluntariosa? Solías ser una niña obediente!"

Asombrada por la franqueza de Sesshoumaru, Rin suspiró y le dijo que ya no era una niña, sin darse cuenta y al estar tan juntos, puso su mano libre sobre el pecho fuerte y tibio de su amo. En el instante que sintió el contacto de Rin, el príncipe cerró los ojos y al abrirlos, su mirada se perdió en las profundidades de los intensos ojos verdes frente a él.

Paralizada como estaba, no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru la había soltado, hasta que sintió las garras sobre la mano que parecía pegada al youkai. Era tan extraño sentir la tibieza del príncipe, porque para darse fuerzas, se había hecho a la idea de que todo él era frió; y ahora la realidad le torcía todo.

Con una suavidad inesperada, Sesshoumaru sostuvo la mano de Rin entre la suya un instante, era tan suave y delicada. Y eso no era todo, lo que sentía de poder tocarla, era simplemente inesperado y muy placentero.

Anonada, Rin miró con incredulidad su mano prisionera entre las garras que semanas antes le habían marcado el rostro con tanta furia.

(Que le pasa, porque sostiene mi mano de esa manera? Su pecho es tibio no es como pensé, tengo que irme…me duele el estómago…)

Como si el roce fuera mortal, Rin retiró violentamente la mano y echó a correr. Sesshoumaru no hizo nada, se quedó con la mirada perdida en el pasillo, viéndola alejarse. Simplemente no podía superar lo que había sentido al sostener su mano entre la suya.

Sintiéndose embriago por un sentimiento de necesidad, caminó hasta el ala sur y se dedicó a observarla por la rendija de la pared. Sentada de a espaldas a Sesshoumaru en el piso, Rin revivía lo que acababa de suceder. Su corazón le gritaba que existía una posibilidad de que su amo hubiera cambiado, pero se negaba a creerlo.

Para ella, solo era una maniobra más para humillarla. Sosteniendo su mano cerca de su rostro, aspiró el distintivo aroma del príncipe. Nunca la había tocado de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando era niña, se había sentido tan cariñoso y sincero que para aliviar su confusión, se permitió llorar una vez por él.

Mientras lloraba, repasó todas las cosas que le había dicho y no logró comprender porque la dejó impune, o la obsesión de prohibirle abrazarse con Toki.

Calmándose un poco, se puso a balbucear una retahíla de quejas por los intentos de su amo de separarla de su amigo.

"Es un tonto, lo odio por querer separarme de Toki, pero que ni crea que le voy hacer caso. Que sabe él de amor o amistad; es solo un mounstro horrible y cruel"

Afuera de la cabaña, Sesshoumaru escuchó atento y no le quedó la menor duda, que su protegida no iba a obedecerle, reconociendo que quizás si había dejado de ser una niñita.

Respirando profundamente, Rin decidió no pensar más en aquel encuentro. Seria mejor si lo olvidaba y se iba a dormir. Soltando el nudo alrededor de su cintura, dejando el kimono flojo sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Al verla, algo parecido a un suspiro salió de los labios youkai. La visión de aquellos hombros desnudos, contrastando con la negra cabellera, le aceleró el corazón que latía en su pecho.

Ni siquiera parpadeó cuando ella se levantó dejando un poco mas de su espalda expuesta a su mirada. Con tranquilidad, Rin entró a la otra habitación, salió dos minutos después con su ropa de dormir verde claro; lista para su ritual de belleza nocturno.

La había visto tanto, que sabía que dos veces a la semana, se acicalaba el cabello con algún tipo de aceite a base de flores, que guardaba en un frasco de color rojo.

Usaba ese mismo aceite para su piel, eso y su aroma natural, creaban el característico perfume corporal de Rin. Cuando ella terminó de cepillarse y se acostó, permitiéndole al youkai ver su rostro, ensombrecido por la confusión, sintió nuevamente presión en el pecho. Retrocediendo dos pasos, Sesshoumaru giró sobre sus talones en dirección a su dormitorio.

………………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru regresó a su habitación de madrugada, tenía un visitante inesperado escondido en las sombras, sin inmutarse, el príncipe buscó su yukata negra para cambiarse y así poder echar a Toki de su cuarto.

Todavía amarrando la cinta alrededor de su cintura, Sesshoumaru le exigió a su amigo que se largara porque quería dormir. Poniéndose de pie, Toki salió de las sombras para encararlo con una mueca burlesca.

"Porque la espías?"

"No sé de que hablas? Lárgate!"

"Como tengo algo de sueño iré directo al grano, tu sigues enamorado de Rin como el primer día que te diste cuenta que adorabas el sonido de su voz, su aroma o su risa. Sería bueno que lo admitieras y así puedas disfrutar la felicidad que tanto tiempo te has negado…claro una vez que la conquistes!"

Encolerizado por la franqueza de Toki, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no hablara disparates. Con una sonrisa, el youkai le preguntó si era tan soberbio como para no darse cuenta que sentía celos de ver a la mujer que amaba abrazada a otro hombre.

"Maldita sea Toki, no tengo celos…solo!"

"Solo te revuelve las vísceras verla abrazada a mí, sigues enamorado de ella. Nunca has dejado de estarlo, hazte un favor y reconócelo. Entre más rápido empieces a ganarte su perdón más rápido serás feliz a su lado!"

Toki salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, sabía que había tocado una fibra en el corazón de su amigo, y esperaba que con eso empezara a cambiar su actitud.

Con la mirada fija en el suelo, Sesshoumaru dudó si irse acostar o admirar el cielo nocturno, finalmente se decidió por lo primero. Después de 30 minutos de reposo, abrió los ojos y se quedó viendo el techo de su habitación.

No podía sacarla de su mente y le dio mil vueltas a las palabras de Toki, sin estar completamente seguro si su amigo estaba equivocado, como él afirmaba. Pudo cerrar los ojos un rato largo, pero no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Desistiendo de dormir, salió de su habitación y se paseó por los jardines pensativo y jugueteando con algo entre sus dedos. Algo que casi había olvidado estaba en su poder, y tan solo minutos antes había descubierto entre sus cosas.

Deteniéndose un instante en su paseo, abrió sus dedos para ver, con un suspiro atravesado en la garganta, la flor seca en su palma. Rin se la había dado hacia tantos años, que le parecía imposible que aún se conservara intacta.

Aquella inocente y marchita flor le daba fuerza a Toki y sus teorías, mientras que a él lo debilitaba hasta la agonía de la incertidumbre. Mirando en dirección al ala sur, se permitió recordar lo que había sentido un día por Rin.

Con el corazón hecho un nudo, se preguntó a si mismo si sus sentimientos eran tan profundos, que habían permanecido intactos todos estos años; no obtuvo respuesta, solo el silencio de la inseguridad, que retumbaba en su mente confundida.

En ese instante tomó la decisión. Tenia que averiguar, saber si sus sentimientos seguían intactos, de lo contrario perdería la cordura un poco cada día hasta desvanecerse en un mar de preguntas sin respuesta.

Asimilando el peso de su decisión, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un aroma conocido. Rin avanzaba sigilosamente por los pasillos. Le extrañó verla tan temprano, porque aún no había salido el sol; pero varios de los habitantes del castillo estaban despiertos, incluida Soyomi.

Rin caminó por los pasillos tratando de no hacer ruido y a Sesshoumaru le dio la impresión que era como un fantasma envuelto en una neblina. Realmente prefería verla con kimonos oscuros, le daban un aire misterioso e interesante, pero lo que mas captaba su atención, era el movimiento de su larga cabellera, que era casi hipnótico.

Deseoso de saber que hacia ahí tan temprano, desobedeciendo abiertamente a su promesa de quedarse en el ala sur, la siguió en silencio. En un recodo del pasillo, Rin dio la vuelta y por un instante, el youkai no la vio, pero percibía su aroma cerca, por lo que no se molestó en apresurar el paso.

Sentadas en el piso algo apartadas, Soyomi escuchaba atenta, mientras Rin le contaba lo que parecía un relato fantástico, a juzgar por la expresión estupefacta de la youkai. El príncipe supo que le estaba relatando lo sucedido entre ellos, al verla hacer ademanes con ambas manos, ilustrando la manera como la había sujetado.

La reacción de Soyomi fue quedarse muy seria por varios minutos, mientras Rin cerraja los ojos como abatida, llevándose las manos al pecho. Le hubiera gustado acercarse para escuchar que decían, pero le pareció impropio e irrelevante. Averiguaría si el amor por Rin seguía en su corazón, sin importar nada más, por lo que dando media vuelta, se alejó de ahí.

……………………

Soltando el suspiro, Rin esperó a que Omi hablara. Se la había pasado soñando con su amo toda la noche, que estaban enamorados y se amaban, todo por culpa de su encuentro.

"Omi que piensas? Dime ya, verdad que esta jugando conmigo?"

Soyomi abrió sus grandes ojos y con voz suavizada, le dijo lo que realmente pensaba.

"No creo Rin, es un comportamiento muy raro para ser planeado!"

A Rin se le cayó la expresión y se puso lívida, por un instante había pensado igual, pero quería una segunda opinión para desechar cualquier ilusión innecesaria.

"Oh rayos, pero porque ahora?"

"Quien sabe? Después de todo no es cualquiera, te enamoraste del youkai mas fuerte y poderoso de estas tierras!"

Rin resopló fastidiada por el recordatorio de su enamoramiento, pero por más que lo negara Soyomi tenía razón, tratándose del Gran Sesshoumaru, todo era prácticamente una adivinanza.

"Bueno y que hago ahora?"

"Pues nada, si se 'encuentran' otra vez y te trata como siempre, habrá sido cosa de un impulso!"

"Tu crees?"

Soyomi no supo descifrar si lo que había en la voz y expresión de la pequeña, era alivio o desilusión. Comprendía a la perfección su renuencia, pero no había nada más que hacer que esperar.

Suspirando profundamente, Rin se puso de pie y con una sonrisa triste le dio las gracias por su tiempo, luego sin previo aviso, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Gracias Omi!"

"Vete ya, eres una empalagosa!"

"Jejeje!"

Rin caminó pensativa hasta su habitación. Algo distraída, se fue al huerto y trabajó a medias, deteniéndose constantemente a pensar en su amo. Estuvo tan absorta que no escuchó cuando Toki y Jaken fueron a buscarla para almorzar.

El youkai había ideado aquel almuerzo para provocar a su amigo. Nadie lo había visto desde temprano, pero Toki podía percibirlo no muy lejos de ahí. Casi le parecía verlo de pie, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, con los ojos como dos calderos, de ver a su pequeña rodeada por compañía masculina.

Animada por aquella inesperada y agradable visita, Rin disfrutó del delicioso almuerzo que Sukime les había preparado. Cuando Jaken empezó a recordar anécdotas de la pequeña siendo niña, ella se carcajeó a sus anchas. Adrede, Toki procuró sentarse bien cerca de ella, imaginando lo que sentiría su enceguecido amigo. Motivado por eso, Toki no pudo evitar sonreír.

…………………………

Los ojos dorados no parecían parpadear, estaba anonado de verla tan feliz y sonriente. No comprendía su necesidad de estar rodeada por personas. Cuando el almuerzo finalizó, Toki la tomó de la mano y le pidió regresar al ala sur.

"Quieres ir a dar un paseo fuera del castillo?"

"En serio? Me encantaría, cuando nos vamos?"

"Si te parece, podemos irnos en cuanto le digas a tu nana!"

Toki no había terminado de hablar, cuando Rin salio corriendo en dirección al castillo. Cuando llegó donde su nana, estaba con Yuma y Yoro tomando el té.

"Me dejas ir Nana por favor?"

"Claro, pero no seria mejor que le avisaras a tu sabes quien!"

La expresión de Rin se endureció al instante, con mala cara y tono despectivo, se refirió al príncipe como 'ese mounstro'.

"Vengo a pedirte permiso porque tu me quieres, pero ese mounstro no quiere a nade, menos a mí de todos los seres; así que no le diré ni media palabra. No te preocupes, Toki me cuida!"

Los tres youkais recibieron besos de despedida al borde de la risa. Era muy cómico ver la actitud rebelde de Rin, porque era claro que se estaba reponiendo y volvía a ser la mujer feliz de antes.

"Parece que ya se recuperó!"

"Regresó su ánimo, pero sigue herida, de eso no te queda la menor duda!"

Sukime asintió silenciosamente a las palabras de Yuma y siguieron degustando el té.

………………………………

Antes de que llegara al ala sur, Sesshoumaru le salió al paso con cara de pocos amigos. Deteniéndose de golpe, Rin se irguió para encararlo.

"Que quiere?"

"Sigues comportándote de manera impropia!"

Torciendo los ojos en actitud rebelde, Rin habló con voz calmada y sin darle oportunidad al youkai de hablar.

"Déjeme tranquila por favor, no tiene nada mejor que hacer? Impropio, esa es la única palabra que asocia conmigo? Seguro que si, pero no me importa, usted es un mounstro sin corazón!"

Sesshoumaru afiló la mirada al escucharla decirle todo aquello con el tono mas calmado que pudo. Sin poder controlarse, sus ojos recorrieron la silueta curvilínea y sensual frente a él. Claramente se podía apreciar que había dejado su cuerpo de adolescente, para transformarse en toda una exquisita mujer.

Viéndolo con ojos fríos, Rin le pidió que se apartara porque Toki la estaba esperando para ir a dar un paseo. Sesshoumaru subió una ceja al escucharla y apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte, que se escuchó un siseo.

A pesar del miedo, Rin logro conservar la calma; convencida que lo del día anterior, había sido solo una maniobra para hacerle nudos mentales. Paralizado por la ya familiar presión en el pecho, el youkai pareció sumergirse en un lago de silencio absoluto, por lo que ella aprovechó para alejarse de ahí.

Al llegar al ala sur, Toki la esperaba como meditando y al sentirla cerca, abrió los ojos sonriente.

"Lista pequeña?"

"Ajá!"

"Sucede algo?"

"Nada, tengo muchas ganas de pasear!"

…………………

Sesshoumaru se quedó junto a un árbol sintiendo el aroma de Rin alejarse hasta que fue casi imposible detectar. Ver a Rin sobre A-UN pero con Toki a su lado, definitivamente le revolvió las vísceras, hasta el punto que un sabor amargo inundó toda su boca. Mascullando entre diente, maldijo a Rin por alterarlo de aquella manera.

"Maldita mujer!"

……………………

En el paseo, Rin logró apartar a su amo de sus pensamientos suficiente para disfrutar el día. Toki la había llevado a un lugar precioso, por donde pasaba un cristalino rió, bordeado por árboles y salpicado de flores. Sentada en una piedra a la orilla del río, la pequeña no pudo controlar su ansiedad.

"Toki!"

"Si dime!"

"Tu lo conoces bien, lo crees capaz de torturar a alguien solo por diversión?"

"Claro que no!"

"Entonces no entiendo porque se comporta tan raro!"

"Pues creo que él tampoco!"

Rin repitió aquellas palabras muy despacio en su mente, tratando de descifrar lo que significaban, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Suficiente tenía con sus propias ideas, para hacerse de otras.

"Porque dices eso Toki, acaso está enfermo?"

"Mmm algo parecido, tu solo no bajes la guardia, que le cueste!"

"...que le cueste..."

Rin dijo esas palabras en un murmullo y volvió a ver a Toki con el ceño fruncido. Una parte de si entendía la insinuación claramente, pero otra parte se negaba a creer que el comportamiento extraño del youkai, fuera motivado por algo más que el deseo de atormentarla.

Suprimiendo cualquier pensamiento que le recordara a Sesshoumaru, disfrutó el resto de la tarde conversando con Toki y admirando el paisaje. Una vez que oscureció, regresaron y aunque ella evitaba enfrentarlo. El hecho era que, su mente estaba llena de ideas y preguntas sobre su amo, su comportamiento extraño y la recomendación de Toki.

Después de despedirse de Toki, dándole las gracias por una tarde maravillosa, fue a buscar a Sukime, pero Yuma le dijo que su nana la estaba esperando en el ala sur. Caminó muy rápido por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Sukime estaba dentro, y un olor a comida se colaba por la puerta abierta.

"Hola nana!"

"Hola, como te fue?"

"Genial, Toki es muy bueno conmigo!"

Sukime sonrió y comenzaron a cenar, mientras ella le describía el paisaje que había visitado ese día. Deseosa de otra opinión, Rin le contó lo sucedido con su amo, dejando a Sukime sin habla.

"Pero dime algo nana, no te quedes ahí viéndome!"

"Rin no se que decirte, no parece el mismo. Cualquiera diría que esta celoso!"

"Celoso? Como si todavía sintiera algo por mí?"

"Claro!"

Rin se mordió el labio y puso cara de tragedia, tratando de sofocar la euforia que su corazón sentía, al creer por un segundo siquiera, que él aún tenía sentimientos latentes por ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces, sepultó aquella euforia y con voz quebrada le dijo a su nana que seguramente estaba equivocada.

Conociéndola tan bien, Sukime no se atrevió a insistir sobre el asunto, porque sabía que rompería en llanta y no deseaba causarle angustia. Acariciándole la cabeza de forma reconfortante, la youkai la animó a que se diera un baño antes de dormir y así pudiera descansar placidamente.

"Que buena idea nanita, iré a preparar el baño!"

"Yo te ayudo!"

"Gracias!"

Rin se dio el baño y tal como su nana dijo, logró conciliar el sueño por un buen rato sin mayores complicaciones. Sin embargo, ya entrada la noche, comenzó a tener pesadillas con la muerte de su familia.

En medio de la noche, una figura atormentada por los celos, abrió la puerta de la habitación y sin hacer ruido, se aproximó hasta estar frente a la causante de todos sus sinsabores. Sentado junto a ella, la vio dormir placidamente, maldiciéndola por ignorar lo que él sentía. No había tenido un minuto de paz hasta ahora, que la tenía frente a frente.

(Porque no puedo sacarla de mi mente, es solo una insignificante mujer!)

En medio de sus pensamientos, la voz de Rin irrumpió en el silencio nocturno. Sin moverse un ápice, prestó atención a todos los balbuceos de Rin.

"No, no Otosan no te vayas, no me dejes sola por favor, quiero ir con ustedes!"

Sesshoumaru comprendió perfectamente lo que estaba soñando y le caló muy hondo que pidiera acompañar a su familia. Ella no podía, ni siquiera en sueños, luchar contra su necesidad de cariño, de tener alguien a quien abrazar o amar; simplemente era su naturaleza.

Por unos momentos Rin permaneció en silencio, pero luego y por su lenguaje corporal, los sueños se transformaban en pesadilla. Con la respiración agitada, empezó a llamar a sus padres y hermano, suplicándoles que no la dejaran.

De la nada, dejo de nombra a su familia para llamarlo a él con tanto sentimiento que el corazón youkai empezó a latir algo alterado. Con una voz llena de tristeza, le pedía que no la apartara de su lado, porque lo amaba y deseaba estar con él siempre.

Confundido por estar en esa situación tan emotiva, Sesshoumaru alargó su mano y suavemente se la puso a Rin en la frente; tratando de tranquilizarla para que durmiera tranquila.

"Estas soñando Rin, estoy aquí!"

Como por arte de magia, Rin dio un suspiro y rápidamente se tranquilizó y se entregó a un sueño tranquilo y silencioso. A su lado, Sesshoumaru sintió un torrente sacudir su cuerpo, pero de manera extraña, hasta hubiera podido decir que agradable, tanto, que no tuvo el valor de irse. Se quedó un rato más junto a ella y salio de la habitación justo al alba.

…………………………

Nota del autor:

Gracias a todos por leer! Besos y abrazos, Z.


	9. Limando asperezas

Capítulo 9

Limando asperezas

…………………………

A la mañana siguiente, Rin despertó mas tarde de lo normal y sin muchos deseos de levantarse. Había soñado con su familia y el desprecio de Sesshoumaru, y eso la desanimó para disfrutar aquella soleada mañana. Lo mas extraño de todo, era que en su sueño escuchó la voz de su amo tranquilizándola, se había sentido tan real que le daban ganas de llorar.

"Que tonta, él me odia. Sukime esta equivocada, igual que Toki, solo quiere hacerme sufrir por decirle mounstro y ser rebelde!"

Dando varias vueltas en la cama incómoda, decidió quedarse un rato más antes de ir al huerto. Cuando finalmente se decidió caminó hasta sus 'dominios' sin mucho entusiasmo, atormentada por el recuerdo tan real de la voz de su amo.

Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru la estaba esperando caminando entre sus flores y vegetales. Estaba detallando el trabajo de su protegida, era visible el gran amor y dedicación que le ponía aquel pedazo de tierra, y aunque no se reflejaba, estaba impresionado.

Al verlo de pie frente a sus amadas flores y vegetales, Rin soltó sus herramientas y corrió para enfrentarlo, cualquiera que fueran sus intenciones. Sin inmutarse, la vio ponerse frente a él con una actitud muy agresiva, tanto que sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

"Que hace aquí?"

"Como dije hace unos días, es 'mi' castillo!"

"Pero es 'mi' huerto!"

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada por un par de minutos, pero Rin se mantuvo firme, le daba horror que fuera a destruir su preciado huerto a manera de venganza. Algo confundida por la actitud extraña del youkai, la pequeña bajó los brazos y trató de relajarse. La verdad es que no quería pelear con su amo, no después de haber tenido sueños tan amargos.

El youkai la observó atentamente, el cambio de actitud fue tangible al instante, permitiéndole a él hacer lo mismo. Dando un suspiro liberador, Rin se movió para recoger sus herramientas y ponerse a trabajar.

"Va destruir mi huerto?"

"Porque habría de hacer algo parecido!"

Rin no le contestó, solo se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba las mangas del kimono para que no le estorbaran al trabajar. Luego se hizo una cola se arrodilló y en pocos minutos estuvo absorta con sus quehaceres.

Caminando sigilosamente, Sesshoumaru se sentó en un tronco caído que había no muy lejos y así tenerla cerca pero sin invadir su espacio. En medio de su faena, Rin miró por encima de su hombro al youkai sentado cerca de ella, sintió un escalofrío porque era como estar de vuelta en su niñez, cuando su amo la protegía y se preocupaba por ella.

(Que le pasará? Soyomi me dijo que…es mejor no pensar estupideces…él me odia!)

Mientras ella trabajaba, Sesshoumaru recordaba todos los momentos de su vida juntos. Eran tantos que no se imaginaba como había podido suprimirlos todos juntos. Las horas pasaron silenciosas y pronto fue la hora del almuerzo.

Dejando de lado sus herramientas, Rin se limpio las manos con un poco de agua que llevaba en un recipiente y sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, sacó su comida y viendo de reojo al visitante impávido, se llevó pequeños bocados a la boca.

De pronto, Rin recordó algo que siempre la había tenido con la duda. Consciente que Sesshoumaru la escucharía aún cuando susurrara, no se esforzó en alzar la voz.

"Porque nunca come nada?"

Sesshoumaru la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiendo un agradable escalofrió en toda su piel, en ese momento no podía percatarse que aquella sensación era por recibir la amabilidad femenina. Por un instante, meditó con los ojos cerrados sobre su respuesta y luego con voz serena le dijo que si comía de vez en cuando.

Rin lo miraba con sus hermosos y expresivos ojos sin decir nada, le parecía un sueño que le hubiera respondido y eso le alegró el resto del día. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en el huerto, Sesshoumaru no se movió de donde estaba; porque cuidarla lo llenaba dándole sentido a su vida.

De vez en cuando, Rin miraba sobre su hombro para comprobar, con el estómago hecho un nudo, que su amo continuaba ahí. Nerviosa, empezó a pensar que probablemente la equivocada era ella y los demás tenían razón. A pesar de la emoción de aquel cambio de actitud, una parte de sí se negaba a ceder tan fácilmente después de todo lo que él le había dicho.

(Tengo que…que hacer? Y si sigue comportándose de esta manera, significara que me quiere o algo así? Mmm, no sé que pensar!)

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de su amo, y tragando grueso ella se volteó para mirarlo.

"Rin termina ya, pronto va llover!"

Ella miró un segundo hacia el cielo y pudo notar unas nubes negras algo alejadas. Cerrando los ojos un instante respiró profundo y luego empezó a recoger sus cosas. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió al youkai junto a ella, pidiéndole que le entregara las herramientas.

"Dame las herramientas!"

"Yo puedo sola!"

"Dámelas, tienes una cortada en la mano derecha!"

Incrédula, Rin observó su mano y vio que la tenía ensangrentada; estaba tan abstraída por el comportamiento de su amo, que no se había percatado de la gran cortada en su palma. Limpiando la sangre directamente sobre su kimono, se puso de pie y caminó junto a su amo en silencio.

Una vez en el ala sur, ella pensó que su amo la dejaría sola pero le tenía preparada otra sorpresa más. Sintiendo el ardor de la cortada escocer su piel, Rin se apresuró a buscar el ungüento que Rua le había dejado días atrás, una tela limpia para el vendaje y un poco de agua.

Una vez que tuvo todo eso, salió de su habitación y se sentó en el piso dispuesta a curarse. Estaba a punto de meter la mano en el agua, cuando se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru seguía ahí, en silencio y con una expresión algo suavizada, el youkai se sentó frente a ella.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Rin lo observó enterrando en su interior el deseo de rebelarse contra la ayuda de su amo. Era mas fuerte la emoción que sentía sin contar que los latidos de su corazón eran ensordecedores. Sin decir nada, Sesshoumaru tomó la mano y la limpió cuidadosamente sumergiéndola completamente en el agua.

Aunque carecía de una mano, su habilidad era admirable y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la herida estuvo completamente limpia. A ella se le escapó un suspiro cuando su amo secó el exceso de agua con la manga de su kimono, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Una vez que la herida estuvo completamente seca, cubrió la cortada con el ungüento y la vendó. Cuando llegó el momento de hacer un nudo, Rin lo ayudó sin que tuviera que pedírselo.

"Gracias!"

Sesshoumaru no le contestó nada, solo se puso de pie y se alejó caminando hacia el castillo, dejando a Rin más confundida que antes. Para el youkai aquella tarde había sido esclarecedora, no había duda que la amaba más que antes, más que a nada en el mundo y ahora su vida tenía un solo propósito, ser feliz a su lado.

Al llegar a su habitación se dejó caer en el suelo abatido, dejando que sus emociones se esparcieran por todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y una sola lágrima se escapó mejilla abajo. En completa armonía con sus sentimientos, esa noche pudo dormir toda la noche, despertando descansado y tranquilo.

……………………………

Rin se había pasado todo el día con Sukime en el castillo, conversando y haciéndose mutua compañía, como era casi hora de cenar, se levantó y le dijo a su nana que iba buscar flores para alegrar el ambiente.

Sesshoumaru había permanecido oculto, pendiente de Rin en todo momento; quería probar que su fortaleza no era solo cosa de un día y tenía la idea perfecta para hacerlo.

Mientras ella recogía unas cuantas flores del suelo, el youkai se acercó sigilosamente y al estar cerca, la llamó por su nombre con voz firme. En el acto Rin se petrificó y aferró las flores en su mano, tomando aire para calmarse, se volvió para ver a su amo de frente.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella mirándola con los ojos llenos de brillo pero Rin no supo como interpretar semejante despliegue de emoción, por lo que parpadeó algo confundida, decidida a no desmayarse de la emoción.

Era dificultoso no ceder al temblor en sus piernas, porque tenerlo tan cerca, hacía que su corazón latiera enloquecido. Feliz de percibir la agitación de su protegida, Sesshoumaru le habló con voz grave y sedosa, en completa conciencia de que estaba dando una orden más que haciendo un pedido amable.

"Quiero verte en mi habitación después de cenar!"

"Como dice…en su habitación, para que?"

"No me cuestiones, solo haz lo que te digo!"

Ella sintió el estómago en la boca, pero le enfureció el tono agrio y golpeado que estaba utilizando. Apretando la boca para resoplar con furia, le lanzó una mirada rabiosa y le dijo con un tono seco y agresivo que se negaba.

"Me niego!"

"Te atreves a contradecirme?"

"Claro, no me gusta que me hable golpeado! Ya sabía yo que esa amabilidad era algo pasajero. Tráteme bien o déjeme tranquila, no pienso poner un pie en su habitación me escuchó? Mounstro loco de remate!"

Rin giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar indignada por la actitud de Sesshoumaru, un día era amable y el otro se volvía a comportar como un salvaje sin compasión. El príncipe la observó alejarse sintiéndose complacido, realmente le encantaba que le hablara de esa forma, como si fueran iguales sin miedo y con altanería.

Desde la seguridad de una rama, Toki había observado todo y se sentía como un padre orgulloso de ver a su hija defenderse como una pantera. Era claro que Sesshoumaru trataba de ganarse el afecto de la pequeña a su forma, pero quería estar seguro.

De pie con la vista fija por donde Rin se había alejado, Sesshoumaru resopló divertido, luego girando sobre sus talones, se acercó en silencio hasta estar justo debajo de Toki.

"Otra vez espiándome insolente?"

"Tiene una actitud muy recia!"

"Solo cuando trato de darle órdenes"

"Ósea que la estabas probando?"

"Tu que crees infeliz?"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Toki le iluminó el rostro y supo que pronto la pequeña tendría lo que mas anhelaba en el mundo, el amor de su testarudo amo. Con una expresión suavizada, el príncipe se perdió entre las sombras del atardecer y subió a su habitación.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba en su futón completamente despierto, su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto solamente por una sábana de seda negra. Miraba insistentemente hacia la puerta, albergando la posibilidad de que Rin apareciera en el umbral en cualquier momento, vistiendo su delicada yukata verde claro con el cabello suelto, cepillado y oloroso.

Felizmente, ese momento no llegó y el youkai se encontró esperando por su protegida en vano. Al comprender que ella había hablado en serio, se permitió sonreír. Respirando profundo, llevó su mano para hacer presión sobre si mismo y así evitar que su piel se hinchara motivada por los pensamientos de Rin.

La fortaleza y altanería de su protegida se habían convertido en rasgos muy estimulantes y atractivos. Desde el día que curó su mano, había dejado el paso libre a los deseos que una vez tuvo con ella. Deseos de besos, abrazos y contacto íntimo.

Años atrás se había desvelado durante noches enteras, imaginando lo que se sentiría hacerle el amor, besarla y dormir con ella todas las noches. Ahora, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido porque seguía enamorado de ella y deseaba hacer sus deseos realidad.

Deslizando su mano bajo la manta, calmó el ardor de su piel diciéndose a si mismo que pronto la tendría a su lado calentado sus noches. Una vez que logró controlar sus impulsos físicos, se puso de pie cubriéndose con el kimono púrpura junto a su futón y salió en dirección al ala sur.

Al llegar a la habitación de Rin, entró sin hacer ruido y la contempló mientras dormía. Se había rendido al sueño tan solo un par de horas antes, pensando en el pedido de su amo. Lloró en su lecho hasta el cansancio, convencida que se burlaba de ella.

Sesshoumaru se sentó para verla de cerca y así detallar todas y cada una de sus facciones, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho que era fea e insignificante. Rin era tan bella que le quitaba el aliento, una de las mujeres más hermosas que él hubiera tenido la suerte de ver en toda su vida.

Verla dormida removía tantos recuerdos que no pudo controlarse y con delicadeza, le apartó varios mechones que caían suavemente sobre su frente tibia y delicada. Aprovechando que estaba ahí, llevó sus dedos sobre el apacible rostro y la sonrisa volvió asomarse tímidamente en sus labios.

Inclinándose un poco más, dejó que el aliento femenino rozara su piel; se sentía maravilloso poder estar junto a ella, por lo que suponía iba ser mejor cuando pudiera disfrutar de sus demostraciones de amor.

Contaba con eso, porque aunque tenía claro que la amaba, no estaba seguro de poder satisfacer su necesidad afectiva. Tendría que aprender abrazar y esperaba que ella fuera paciente y en cierta forma se convirtiera en su maestra.

………………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Rin abrió los ojos sin prisa, bostezando y sin percatarse que en su habitación había alguien más. Al girar sobre su costado reconoció al príncipe y se levantó de golpe. Sobresaltada, su primera reacción fue tratar de cerrar la yukata que estaba floja sobre sus hombros.

Estaba tan nerviosa, que en su intento por ajustar la seda, sus dedos la traicionaron y la tela más bien resbaló sobre su cremosa piel, dejando su hombro expuesto a los ojos youkai, que la miraban extasiado. La mirada de Sesshoumaru calentó a Rin por dentro, desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Furiosa por aquella intromisión, se aclaró la garganta para pedirle que se fuera. Ignoraba que su cuerpo la estaba traicionando de forma silenciosa, se sentía excitada y eso se reflejaba en su aroma corporal que el príncipe percibía con claridad.

Apartando la mirada, finalmente movió sus manos calmadamente y la yukata cubrió su hombro. Luego, con voz pausada pero ácida le pidió que se fuera.

"Que hace aquí? Váyase!"

Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada, se limitó a admirar cada detalle de su rostro, regocijándose con la visión de hermoso cabello revuelto. Cuanto ansiaba poder acariciar aquella melena. Estaba decidido a hacerla suya sin importar el tiempo que le llevara.

Dándose cuenta que aunque vociferara, Sesshoumaru no se iría, respiró profundo y estiró la mano para tomar su peine. Sin embargo, sus dedos no encontraron el diminuto utensilio y ella lo buscó desesperada.

"Buscabas esto?"

Al levantar la mirada, Rin vio su peine en manos de Sesshoumaru que se lo ofrecía con la mano abierta. Haciendo una mueca de desconcierto, tímidamente tomó el peine y dándole la espalda empezó a cepillarse.

"Me parece que ese peine te lo regalé yo!"

Rin interrumpió su ritual de golpe, era prácticamente imposible que recordara aquel regalo. Se lo había dado un día cualquiera cuando tenía más o menos 11 años y para ella era un tesoro del que no se podía separar.

Olvidando por un instante que no estaba sola, cerró los ojos y recordó el momento preciso de aquel regalo, una tarde soleada en el jardín principal. Sin atreverse a darle la cara, le dijo que si, el peine era un regalo suyo.

Rin siguió peinándose bajo la mirada atenta del príncipe. Quería gritar y salir corriendo pero estaba decidida a mantener su ecuanimidad. Acongojada por que Sesshoumaru no daba indicios de irse, le preguntó cuanto mas pensaba quedarse ahí sentado.

"Se va quedar ahí? Deseo bañarme y no quiero que me vea!"

"Me gustaría verte pero será cuanto tu quieras. Te esperaré afuera!"

Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas al escucharlo, el tono de voz era tan sensual y cautivador que sintió escalofríos y de pronto imágenes de ella y el príncipe tomando un baño juntos, pasaron frente a sus ojos como un relámpago.

Todo el baño Rin repitió las palabras de su amo sin cesar, que significaba eso, porque estaba sentado viéndola como si la cuidara, con una mirada que la emocionaba. Mordiéndose el labio nerviosa, Rin terminó de bañarse, olvidando que el príncipe la estaba esperando.

Cuando salió un rato después, se sorprendió de verlo esperándola. Tenía el saco de herramientas en la mano y en cuanto la vio empezó a caminar hacia el huerto. No muy segura que no estaba en sueño, lo siguió en silencio. Una vez en el huerto, le puso las herramientas en el suelo y fue a tomar su lugar en el tronco. Una vez ahí, le dijo que en la tarde no trabajaría.

"Como dice, porque?"

"Saldremos después que almuerces en el castillo con tu nana!"

"Sukime estuvo de acuerdo?"

"Hai!"

Rin resopló y no dijo nada más; la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía tanta emoción y nervios que las mejillas se le pusieron calientes. Sesshoumaru parecía una versión amable de si mismo, aunque conservaba su aire misterioso y frió que ella tanto amaba.

……………………

Al finalizar la jornada, Sesshoumaru tomó las herramientas y caminaron de regreso. Una vez que dejó las herramientas en su sitio, el príncipe le dijo que su nana la esperaba en la cocina.

"Estaré en el jardín cuando termines!"

Aun sin comprender en que realidad estaba, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina con paso apresurado. Al llegar, todos estaban esperándola, Soyomi, Rua, Yoro, Yuma y Sukime.

"Hola!"

Todos sonrieron y casi al unísono le preguntaron que estaba sucediendo. Con el estómago hecho un nudo, les confesó que no estaba muy segura, porque a pesar de ser el mismo serio e impávido youkai, el príncipe parecía haber cambiando.

Uno a uno, todos coincidieron que lo del príncipe parecía una conquista. Avivando las ilusiones de Rin, Yoro le relató como le había pedido que preparara aquel almuerzo porque no quería que comiera sola.

Ella los escuchó como sumergida en su baño, sabia que se referían al príncipe y a ella, pero era demasiado hermoso para ser real, sin embargo, ahí estaba rodeada de sus amigos por orden del youkai.

Emocionada, dio un rápido vistazo a su herida pasando los dedos suavemente por la venda. La única que se percató de aquel gesto fue Soyomi, que no dudó en ponerla en evidencia

"Porque te tocas esa venda con el alma en vilo?"

"El me curó anteayer y me cambió la venda hoy!"

"Ha! Viste? Pronto tendrás a tu príncipe…ya era hora que ese sujeto reaccionara!"

Rin se echó una risita y puso la mano vendada sobre su pecho. Por el momento disfrutaría de su almuerzo ansiosa de saber donde la llevaría su amado príncipe.

En medio del animado almuerzo, entró Toki. Tomando asiento junto a la pequeña le preguntó si su amigo se estaba portando bien. Ella se puso tan roja que fue Soyomi quien se encargó de contarle al youkai lo atento que se estaba portando el príncipe testarudez.

"Ya veo, me alegro pequeña mas vale tarde que nunca. Estas feliz?"

"Aja mucho pero…"

"Durará no te preocupes!"

Aliviada, Rin suspiró y siguió comiendo. Cuando terminó se despidió de todos y cada uno con un beso. Antes de salir al jardín, se alisó el cabello, se pasó las manos por el kimono y caminó en busca de su amo con paso agitado.

Una vez en el jardín, miró en todas direcciones y al no ver a su amo, se quedó esperando nerviosa, estaría de pie un par de minutos más y luego se iría a su habitación. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Sesshoumaru salió de entre las sombras y deteniéndose frente a ella le pidió que lo siguiera.

El castillo entero los vio salir caminando juntos, por un momento Rin había pensado que se elevarían del suelo pero esto era mucho mejor, porque le recordaba cuando viajaban en busca de Naraku. Antes de dejar el castillo, Rin alcanzó a ver en el corredor, a Jaken despidiéndola con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

Tímidamente Rin levantó la mano y sonrió emocionada. Con voz pausada, Sesshoumaru le pidió que no se rezagara porque los estaban esperando.

"Esperando? Quien, para que?"

Sesshoumaru siguió caminado por un sendero que se adentraba en el bosque alrededor de su castillo, era un camino iluminado y muy marcado, por lo que Rin asumió que era utilizado por todas las personas que viajaban entre los poblados que circundaban el palacio.

La caminata fue considerable, hasta que llegaron a un tranquilo grupo de casas a la orilla del camino. Había varios niños jugando y al verlos, uno de los pequeños salio corriendo como si se tratara de una plaga. Sin poder evitarlo, Rin se paralizó al recordar como la trataban los aldeanos las veces que se había aventurado fuera del palacio y no siguió caminando.

Al notar que ella se paralizaba de golpe, Sesshoumaru se aproximó hasta ella y tomándola de la mano le dijo que nadie le iba tirar piedras o decirle palabras ofensivas. Impresionada, le preguntó como sabía eso, pero él se limitó a tirar de ella para que siguiera caminando.

Algo indecisa pero tranquila de ir tomada de la mano con su amo, Rin caminó pegándose completamente a él en una actitud que al príncipe le recordó cuando era una niña.

Sin embargo un minuto más tarde, Sesshoumaru sintió que ella trataba de separarse. Estrechando la mano entre la suya con suavidad, le habló pero sin verla, fijando la vista en el camino mas adelante.

"Me gusta como se siente tu cuerpo cerca del mío!"

A punto de desmayarse, Rin no siguió caminando obligándolo a detenerse. Cuando Sesshoumaru se volvió los ojos de Rin lucían tan brillantes que experimentó un agradable escalofrío, aferrándose a él con ambas manos, le habló con la voz quebrada.

"No juegue conmigo se lo suplico!"

Respirando profundamente Sesshoumaru buscó las palabras para responderle, sabía que permanecer en silencio no era justo para ella.

"No estoy jugando!"

Rin hizo cara de resignación y bajó la cabeza para esconder sus incipientes lágrimas. Su corazón le gritaba que todo era verdad, que no estaba soñando y ella deseaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Inclinándose un poco hacia ella le levantó el rostro pidiéndole con gentileza que no llorara.

Torciendo la boca para no romper en llanto, Rin asintió con la cabeza y medio sonrió, al hacerlo Sesshoumaru le dedicó una mirada tan intensa que Rin se sonrojó al instante, no importaba que no le dijera nada, le bastaba con aquellas miradas para darse cuenta que como todos habían dicho, el príncipe trataba de conquistarla.

Siguieron caminando y el caminó se torció en una curva, justo detrás de unos árboles y por un sendero que se adentraba en el follaje había una casa. En la puerta los esperaba el niño que había salido corriendo antes, a su lado un anciano los miraba a la expectativa.

"Buenos días mi Lord! Tengo todo lo que me pidió!"

El anciano les sostuvo la puerta para que entraran, Rin parecía adherida a su amo sin saber que esperar de todo aquello. Estaba admirando la pulcritud de la casa, cuando sus ojos se toparon con una pila de sedas dispuestas en el piso, cada una más bella que la anterior.

Con los ojos desorbitados, Rin se soltó de Sesshoumaru y se arrodilló en el piso, pidiéndole permiso al anciano para tocar las telas. El hombre sonrió y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que para él sería un honor.

Sin entender muy bien aquellas palabras, Rin pasó sus dedos por las telas poniéndolas contra su mejilla para disfrutar de su suavidad. Todas eran telas oscuras con dibujos de flores, pájaros, hojas y formas geométricas haciendo contraste.

Complacido de verla, Sesshoumaru se aproximó hasta ella y casi pegados uno del otro, alargó la mano hasta rozarle el cuello y en un susurro le dijo que tenía una piel muy suave.

"G-gracias!"

"Te gustan? Serán tus nuevos kimonos"

Ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara, ambos se pusieron de pie y Sesshoumaru le dijo al anciano que llevaria todas las telas. Viendo de reojo a Rin, le pareciadivertido ver la expresión emocionada de su protegida ante sus atenciones.

Era su forma de expresarle sus sentimientos. El anciano los miró un instante hizo un gesto de aprobación y luego extendió la mano. Mientras el pequeño empacaba las sedas el youkai le entregó diez monedas

"Un placer hacer negocios con usted de nuevo Príncipe Sesshoumaru! Hasta pronto"

Una vez que el paquete estuvo listo, el pequeño se aproximó a Rin y se lo entregó con una sonrisa, diciéndole que se iba ver muy linda con los nuevos kimonos.

"Gracias pequeño!"

Rin apretó el paquete contra su pecho y respirando profundo, salió de la casa hasta donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba. Dominada por sus sentimientos, caminó hasta pegarse a él y recostando su cabeza contra el pecho masculino, le dio las gracias en un suspiro.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, disfrutó de aquella invasión de su espacio tan abrupta, como un manjar que le daban a probar por primera vez en su vida. Se quedaron así un par de segundos más y luego en silencio, Rin empezó a caminar estrujando el paquete como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Estaba un poco adelantada en el camino, cuando se volteó y le sonrió tan feliz que Sesshoumaru tragó grueso para soportar la emoción.

…………………………………

A/N: Que tal ese youkai haciendo el esfuerzo?

Besos y abrazos para todos. Gracias a Ceci, Stefi y Lou que siempre me apoyan!


	10. Camino al amor

Capitulo 10

Camino al amor

……………………………

Rin no había dormido tan bien en muchos días y al levantarse se sintió renovada. Cuando salió de su habitación para ver como estaba el día, se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de su amo dándole los buenos días. Con una sonrisa Rin le devolvió el saludo. No se imaginaba que su amo había pasado la noche en vela pensando en ella y la forma de cómo conquistarla. Dando un paso para acercarse más, le dijo que dejaría el castillo por unos cuantos días. Aunque se sintió un poco triste, estaba feliz de que su amo se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisarle personalmente que estaría ausente.

"Quisiera que mientras estoy fuera te trasladaras de nuevo al castillo!"

Rin no dijo nada, solo analizó aquellas palabras, se había acostumbrado a estar sola pero no se sentía capaz de rechazar el pedido de Sesshoumaru. Notando que ella dudaba un instante, el youkai le dijo que había pensado que la habitación junto a la suya era la mejor opción. Por un momento, Rin dudó que hubiera escuchado bien y sin darse cuenta se le escaparon un par de palabras que resumía a la perfección las intenciones del príncipe.

"Estaremos muy cerca!"

La respuesta a las palabras de Rin fue una sonrisa tenue antes de elevarse y abandonar el castillo. Eso era justamente lo que Sesshoumaru quería, tenerla cerca para poder conquistarla y ser digno de su amor. Como si reaccionara de un encantamiento, Rin levantó la vista para ver a su amo en el aire, sin pensarlo levantó la mano y le gritó que se apresurara en volver.

Desde el aire, Sesshoumaru la miró y permitió que una expresión de felicidad fuera visible para Rin. Era muy reconfortante que ella recuperara su habitual vitalidad y le dijera que se apurara. Una vez que la figura del youkai desapareció en el cielo, Rin se sentó en el corredor a pensar en el pedido de su amo. No estaba segura si lo hacia porque la quería como ella deseaba, o si era una forma de pedirle perdón por haber sido grosero que no implicaba amor hacia ella.

Totalmente confundida, se dirigió hacia el castillo para hablar con Toki. Encontró al youkai descansando fuera del establo de A UN, con una expresión de felicidad iluminando su rostro. Al verla, Toki abandonó sus pensamientos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras la estrechaba en un firme y cariñoso abrazo.

"Cómo estas pequeña?"

"Bien gracias…Toki quiero preguntarte algo!"

"Claro, lo que sea!"

Sin disimular su emoción, Rin le contó lo que el príncipe le había pedido. Toki escuchó sin interrumpirla, y cuando terminó le preguntó que pensaba ella de todo eso. Resoplando como escogiendo sus palabras, Rin le confesó que estaba emocionada.

"Y haces bien, aunque presiento que desearías que te lo dijera más abiertamente…tu sabes que él no es así!"

"Ya sé…"

Toki sonrió y la acarició en la cabeza como dándole ánimos. Feliz de haberle contado a alguien, se quedó con él todo el día. Los días se acumularon y Rin resolvió no mudarse del ala sur. Había conversado con Soyomi y le aconsejó mudarse solamente si ella quería, no porque el príncipe se lo pidiera sin darle mayor explicación de sus razones. Cuando finalmente Sesshoumaru regresó de su viaje, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar donde estaba Rin.

"Debe estar en el ala sur mi Lord, porque no la he visto por aquí hoy!"

Sesshoumaru caviló un segundo, comprendiendo que su protegida no se había mudado como él quería y sin más, se encaminó a buscarla. Al llegar al ala sur, detectó el aroma femenino en la huerta. La encontró concentrada en sus plantas y cantando. Rin se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo a su lado.

"Sesshoumaru…hace mucho que está ahí?"

"Llegue hace un rato,porque no hiciste lo que te pedí?"

Torciendo los ojos al ver que su acostumbrada dominancia salía a flote casi sin querer, Rin suspiró preguntándole exactamente porque deseaba tenerla cerca. Entrecerrando los ojos levemente, Sesshoumaru supo que la pregunta de su protegida era justificada y buscó las palabras para hacerle entender que pretendía cambiar las cosas entre ellos definitivamente.

"Quiero que estés cerca porque…"

Rin lo miró con el corazón en la boca y al borde del desmayo, temía que le dijera algo que implicara agradecimiento pero en cambio, Sesshoumaru batalló consigo mismo por las palabras y entró en un mutismo desalentador. Sintiéndose desairada una vez mas, se levantó de donde estaba y en un murmullo le dijo que iría a buscar a Sukime.

"Espera un segundo…quiero que estés cerca porque no deseo estar solo!"

Rin se detuvo en seco al escucharlo y giró lentamente para verlo a los ojos sin sonriente. Había pasado tantos días fuera que verla sonreír fue como un elixir de alegría y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a salir. Soltándose su acostumbrada cola de cuando trabajaba, Rin le dijo que se pasaría mañana a primera hora.

"No!"

"No? Pero me acaba de decir que…oiga!"

"Recoge tus cosas ahora mismo!"

A Rin contuvo el impulso de decirle algo más, lo que realmente deseaba era poder abrazarlo, pero no estaba segura que esa demostración de cariño fuera bien recibido por el gélido youkai. Eso era otro asunto sobre el que había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, no era tan ingenua como para no saber que ellos eran polos opuestos de la balanza. Ella suspiraba por cariño y contacto físico con el príncipe, y él, bueno…Sesshoumaru era el rey del hielo.

Rin no comentaba con nadie que pensaba en eso a menudo, todo aquel rechazo inicial y las cosas que Sesshoumaru le había dicho, analizándolas ahora, eran solo el reflejo de la personalidad youkai. Con aquellos pensamientos empañando su felicidad, Rin caminó en silencio hasta su habitación, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al castillo. Detrás de ella, Sesshoumaru se preguntaba que estaría pensando, porque la percibía tensa y triste.

En cuanto llegaron al palacio, Yoro les salió al encuentro. Al ver que Rin apretaba contra el pecho sus cosas, inmediatamente miró al Príncipe en espera de instrucciones. Con la cabeza baja y dominada por los pensamientos de la frialdad de Sesshoumaru, Rin esperó con el alma en vilo a que dijera algo.

"Prepara la habitación junto a la mía, ella dormirá ahí a partir de ahora!"

"De inmediato mi Lord…bienvenida pequeña!"

"Gracias Yoro-sama!"

Tímidamente Rin se volteó para ver a su amo y dedicarle una sonrisa más bien melancólica, antes de decirle que iría en busca de Sukime para contarle la buena nueva. Sesshoumaru no exteriorizó su preocupación por aquella sonrisa tan triste, era como si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una gran tristeza se hubiera apoderado de ella. Eso lo atormentaba porque estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para cambiar las cosas entre ellos.

Rin encontró a Sukime tomando un té en su habitación y se puso tan feliz de verla que se sintió revitalizada y pudo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Después de estar un buen rato con su nana, fue al establo a visitar al dragón y de paso ver a su confidente. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue al príncipe recostado a una de las paredes del establo.

"Sesshoumaru…me estaba esperando?"

"Supuse que vendrías a ver a tu mascota, que dijo tu nana?"

"Se puso feliz!"

"Y tu, estas feliz de vivir de nuevo aquí!"

"Si claro!"

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo detenidamente, porque era más que obvio que algo le pasaba y él no lograba descifrar que. Era bastante complicado tener que lidiar con sus nuevos sentimientos, para tratar de entender la mente de una mujer humana. Una vez que el dragón tuvo su dosis de mimos y palabras cariñosas, lo que Sesshoumaru deseó fuera para él, le sugirió dar un paseo por el jardín antes de cenar.

Tuvieron una cena silenciosa, solo ellos dos. Rin esperó que le hablara de algo, pero como Toki había dicho días antes, así no era él y ella se había enamorado de su amo con todos sus defectos y virtudes. Para el youkai, aquella cena fue una llamada de alerta, si no hacia algo y pronto, estaba claro que la felicidad se le escurriría entre los dedos.

…………………………………………

Dos semanas después…

Era de noche y Rin permanecía despierta pensando que entre ella y Sesshoumaru prácticamente era todo igual. Cenaban y paseaban por el jardín sin apenas hablar. La verdad era que la poca facilidad de Sesshoumaru para expresar cualquier sentimiento, estaban empujando a Rin a un abismo de desesperación que devoraba su alma, en pequeños bocados. Incorporándose del futón, se puso la yukata y salió de su habitación, una vez fuera y casi sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar hacia el ala sur.

En la habitación contigua, Sesshoumaru tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba concentrado en ella. Sabía de sobra que tenía días de insomnio y sospechaba que todo era su culpa. Al percibir que nuevamente se levantaba para caminar a oscuras, decidió que esa noche la traería de vuelta. Poniéndose de pie, anudó bien la yukata a su cintura y dando un leve suspiro salió.

Los últimos dos días el clima había estado ligeramente tormentoso y parecía que esa noche finalmente tendrían tormenta. Sesshoumaru no había terminado de bajar las escaleras, cuando el cielo se abrió y la lluvia arreció sobre el castillo. Apresurando el paso, llegó al ala sur en un santiamén, solo para encontrarla de pie bajo un árbol, empapada hasta los huesos. Al pararse frente a ella, Rin levantó la cara y el príncipe se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Con delicadeza, le limpió las lágrimas y le preguntó que hacia ahí con semejante clima.

"Es que no podía dormir!"

En ese momento, el cielo retumbó con un trueno y Rin se sobresaltó. Era obvio que aunque era una mujer, seguía teniéndole miedo a las tormentas. Ofreciéndole su única mano como guía, Sesshoumaru le pidió que por favor regresaran sino quería enfermarse.

"Acaso importa si me enfermo?"

"Importa mucho, a mi me importa!"

Al escucharlo tan decidido, Rin sintió el corazón estrujado y se pegó a él, aferrándolo con firmeza. Una vez en el castillo, la condujo directo a su habitación. Ambos estaban empapados y Rin empezaba a estornudar. No se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de su amo hasta que le alcanzó una de sus yukatas con una manta para que se secara y cambiara.

"Estaré afuera!"

Rin lo observó salir de la habitación boquiabierta, finalmente parecía comportarse como si le importara y eso la emocionaba mucho. Deshaciéndose de su pijama mojada, se secó y luego se cubrió con la yukata de su amo. No le importó lo holgada que le quedaba, porque era como un sueño vestir una prenda que fuera de él.

Una vez vestida salió de la habitación y encontró a Sesshoumaru en el corredor viendo la torrencial lluvia caer. Acercándose, le dio las gracias por ir a buscarla dándole las buenas noches y entrando a su habitación. Sesshoumaru la vio por el rabillo del ojo y se quedó un instante más donde estaba. Una vez que estuvo solo, entró a su habitación y con ropa seca, fue hasta el cuarto de al lado. Rin estaba echa un puñito en su futón completamente despierta. Sentándose frente a ella, la tomó de la muñeca y la escudriñó con la mirada un instante antes de decir algo. Rin se estremeció ante semejante mirada, sin pronunciar palabra esperó aturdida que le explicara su comportamiento.

"Porque te vas en medio de la noche al ala sur?"

"Porque sí!"

"Eso no es una respuesta!"

"Es la única que tengo!"

"Mientes, quiero saber porque!"

Nerviosa, Rin tragó saliva, la miraba tan fijamente que no podía pensar con claridad. Había algo diferente en la voz de su amo y eso la erizaba, no porque fuera malo, sino porque sonaba a genuino interés en saber la razón de sus escapadas nocturnas. Sin inmutarse un ápice, el youkai siguió esperando una respuesta, lo emocionaba que la piel bajo su garra palpitaba, transmitiéndole la agitación que Rin sentía.

Con voz pausada, le preguntó otra vez porque dejaba su habitación, lo que más deseaba era lograr que ella durmiera a su lado la noche entera, como cuando era niña. Para él, sería el principio de cosas más agradables y gratificantes entre ellos. Aturdida, Rin quería liberarse pero al mismo tiempo su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. No se atrevía a confesarle sus miedos, prefería caminar hasta el ala sur para llorar como una niña desconsolada hasta el amanecer. Comprendiendo que no lograría liberarse sin dar una explicación clara, respiró profundo para empezar a hablar.

"Nada es diferente, yo sigo enamorada y usted no…!"

Ella contuvo las lágrimas con dificultad y mantuvo la penetrante mirada. Estaba como petrificada y todo su cuerpo pulsaba, los latidos de su corazón eran erráticos y sentía seca la garganta. Sesshoumaru la miró largamente antes de decir algo, pero cuando lo hizo, se esforzó por transmitirle los sentimientos que plagaban su corazón por primera vez en su vida.

"Quiero que te quedes toda la noche en mi misma cama, me gusta como se siente tenerte cerca, tu olor y la suavidad de tu piel…porque tu corazón late tan rápido justo ahora?"

Rin todavía estaba saboreando las palabras de su amo, cuando aquella última pregunta, le recordó exactamente con quien estaba hablando. El podía percibir todo a su alrededor, sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, por lo que saber cuan rápido latía su corazón, no era gran cosa.

"Estoy emocionada, nerviosa, asustada…todo al mismo tiempo!"

"Pero eso es felicidad?"

"Si!"

"Humanos!"

Sesshoumaru lo dijo sin ningún desprecio o mofa, era simplemente una expresión que reflejaba lo diferente que era una raza de la otra. Dando por terminada aquella discusión, la obligó a levantarse y la condujo a su habitación. Acostándose en el futón, la atrajo hacia él. Tímidamente y con el estómago en la garganta, Rin se pegó a él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Se estaba quedando dormida al calor corporal de Sesshoumaru, cuando escuchó la voz de su amo en un susurro.

"Me gusta tu rostro cuando sonríes, tus ojos se iluminan!"

Rin comprendió que eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido y no pudo controlar las lágrimas. Sintiendo la humedad en su pecho, el youkai alargó la mano y acarició la espesa cabellera de su protegida hecha mujer. Mujer que ahora era la causante de un placer físico y emocional que el demonio jamás pensó encontrar o necesitar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Rin despertó, pensó que dormir con Sesshoumaru había sido un sueño. Sin embargo al moverse y sentir el peso de alguien más detrás de ella, ahogó un suspiro. Lentamente giró sobre su costado para contemplar el rostro dormido del príncipe. Se veía tan sereno y bello que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Incorporándose sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo, se acomodó muy cerca para poder contemplarlo, como si fuera un espejismo que en cualquier momento iba desaparecer. Mientras lo veía, recordó cada detalle de la noche anterior y cerró los ojos emocionada. En ese momento, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y lo recibió la sonrisa de Rin. Durante la noche, la había visto dormir y las palabras de Toki habían resurgido en su mente como una grata sentencia, realmente era un placer inesperado dormir al calor de Rin.

Algo nerviosa, le dio los buenos días con una expresión tan feliz que el príncipe se sintió profundamente cautivado y se sentó para estar frente a ella. Al tenerlo tan cerca, el pulso en sus venas se aceleró y comenzó a hablar nerviosa, dándole las gracias por haber ido a buscarla, prestarle su yukata, preocuparse por su salud y dejarla dormir con él. En medio de aquella emocionada retahíla, Sesshoumaru le acarició la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente, murmurando que hablaba demasiado. En ese instante, se escuchó la voz de Sukime llamando a Rin, volviéndose acostar, Sesshoumaru siguió durmiendo.

"Ve con tu nana!"

"C-claro!"

Cuando Rin salió de la habitación del príncipe, vistiendo una de sus yukatas, Sukime se quedó helada. Riéndose ante la expresión de su nana, le contó lo sucedido al borde del desmayo. La anciana la escuchó igual de emocionada y no dando crédito a sus oídos, el príncipe sin duda se estaba comportando como un youkai enamorado y eso solo significaba que tendría a su niña feliz. Viendo a Rin emocionada, Sukime se preguntó si ella comprendía que dormir juntos era solo el principio de la relación y si todo marchaba bien, pronto serían una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo, la anciana se guardó aquellas preguntas para si misma, permitiéndole a Rin disfrutar de su momento.

"Ay nana perdona es que estoy tan emocionada, me venías a buscar para algo en especial?"

"Ahh claro, ya terminé dos de tus kimonos nuevos!"

"En serio? Que bueno!"

Sukime le entregó los vestidos y Rin suspiró emocionada. Con una expresión que reflejaba su felicidad, entró a la habitación para probarse los kimonos. Ambos la hacían lucir hermosa, conservando los tonos oscuros que tanto le gustaban al príncipe.

"Luces hermosa!"

"Gracias nana…verdad que no estoy soñando?"

La youkai se rió y le dijo que estaba bien despierta, disfrutando de las atenciones del amor de su vida. Llevándose la mano a la mejilla, Rin saboreó esas palabras y luego le pidió a su nana que la acompañara a comer algo.

"Yo encantada desayuno contigo, pero y él?"

"Está durmiendo, volveré en cuanto termine!"

Sukime la siguió contagiada de felicidad, en camino hacia la cocina, Rin evocó el calor corporal de su amo y dejó escapar un gran suspiro, sonriendo sin darse cuenta. Una vez que comió, fue al establo para contarle a Toki las buenas noticias. Al llegar, el youkai la recibió con la mas brillante de las sonrisas, escuchando con atención mientras la pequeña le contaba de la noche anterior.

"Me alegra que entre ustedes las cosas vayan tan bien!"

Rin notó un dejo como de nostalgia y le preguntó si pasaba algo malo. Con una sonrisa melancólica, Toki le contó que en la tarde dejaría el castillo por un tiempo; tenía algo muy importante que hacer lejos del palacio.

"Pero que es tan importante?"

"No puedo decirte pequeña, me llevaré a A-UN así que te prometo volver!"

Rin solo bajó la cabeza presa de la tristeza. La súbita partida de su amigo le enturbiaba la felicidad pero notando que Toki estaba animado, no dijo nada más y se esforzó por sonreír.

"No te pongas triste pequeña!"

"En serio vas a volver?"

"Si!"

"Esta bien…!"

Como resignada, Rin sonrió sinceramente y le dio un gran abrazo. Luego caminó hasta su habitación y se sentó en el corredor a admirar el día soleado y tibio. Pronto, la temperatura subió y Rin empezó a cabecear, estaba a punto de recostarse en el suelo, cuando sintió el apoyo de una mano fuerte y con garras.

"Que haces aquí afuera? Si tienes sueño deberías estar adentro…!"

Sesshoumaru no siguió hablando, sin avisar, Rin se acomodó en su regazo buscando el confort de su pecho. El youkai sintió un hueco en el estómago al sentir que ella deslizaba las manos entre sus ropas, como cuando niña, murmurando algo de que Toki se iba. Aflojando todo su cuerpo, el youkai dejó que ella se pegara completamente a él en un abrazo desesperado. Estaba enterado del viaje de Toki y sabia que Rin reaccionaria con tristeza, lo que no se esperaba era que aquella triste noticia, le generara placer. Con Rin acurrucada a su pecho le aseguró que su amigo regresaría. Con una vocecita apenas audible, le preguntó desde cuando estaba enterado.

"Me lo dijo hace dos días…pero Rin?"

Adivinando lo que trataba de decirle, Rin se movió para darle un beso en la mejilla y asegurarle que estaba feliz con él.

"Perdón, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa!"

"Entiendo…te ves hermosa con tu kimono nuevo!"

La respuesta fue estrujarse un poco más contra él haciendo las delicias de Sesshoumaru, que estaba encantado de tenerla así, demostrándole como era que una mujer humana expresaba su amor.

………………………………


	11. Dejando inhibiciones

Capitulo 11

Dejando inhibiciones

……………………………………

Soyomi se sorprendió de ver a Rin sentada en el suelo con la mirada perdida frente a ella. Cuando al llamarla por su nombre dos veces, no respondió, la youkai le tocó el hombro para sacarla de su trance. Rin se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión desorientada.

"Estas bien?"

"Estaba pensando en muchas cosas…Omi como supiste que Rua quería estar contigo?"

En el acto, Soyomi comprendió porque Rin lucía tan desanimada y sintió un nudo en el estómago. Dispuesta a ayudarla, se sentó junto a ella, hablándole con cariño.

"Cuando dices estar conmigo te refieres a…?"

"Si, estar juntos como pareja, como supiste, fue algo que él hizo o dijo? Dime por favor!"

"Bueno fue una combinación de ambas! Te preocupa el Príncipe?"

Rin dio un gran suspiro y entre dientes le dijo que si, luego le confesó que las cosas seguían igual entre ellos, por lo que creía que Sesshoumaru estaba arrepentido y era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a despreciarla.

"Ósea que…aún no te besa, es eso?"

"Si… yo pensaba, o más bien contaba con que él hiciera algo, tu sabes para estar segura, yo tengo muchas ganas pero…Soyomi no creo poder soportar otro desprecio…!"

"Eso no va suceder, si no hace nada haz algo tu!"

"Yo, estas loca?"

"Porque? tu lo amas y estoy segura que él a su manera siente lo mismo. Por favor! Ustedes duermen juntos, cuando estés acurrucada en su pecho, solo bésalo y ya! No solo se trata de recibir caricias, besos o palabras amables, también tienes que hacer tu parte, se cariñosa, tu eres buena para eso"

Rin no pudo contener la imagen mental de aquellas palabras y se echó a reír, sonaba tan fácil y sin embargo, de solo pensarlo le daban nauseas. La pasividad youkai le provocaba miedo e inseguridad y aunque dormían en la misma habitación, las cosas no parecían avanzar. Consumiéndose en su desesperación, se quedó viendo al vació en completo silencio. Angustiada, Soyomi le dijo que si estaba muy nerviosa, quizás podían conversar para aclarar las cosas. Rin levantó la vista con una sonrisa asomando entre sus labios.

"Cuando dices conversar, te refieres a que le pregunte que le pasa verdad?"

"Exacto! Tu eres su pareja, reclámale!! No se como aguantas a ese sujeto, nunca dice nada! Yo jamás podría tolerar una situación así"

Rin sonrió resignada porque aunque se lo propusiera, no podía dejar de amarlo. En ese momento llegó Rua que venía por su esposa para desayunar juntos. Después que se fueron, se quedó largo rato contemplando el piso bajo sus pies, dándole vuelta a las palabras de la youkai. En el fondo sabía que tenía razón y dado que Sesshoumaru era el príncipe del mutismo, si quería lograr algo, le tocaba a ella actuar. El resto de la mañana se la pasó escondiéndose de todos, sentada a los pies de A-UN, repasando una y mil veces, la forma de encararlo.

……………………

A la hora de la cena cuando Sesshoumaru esperó en vano por ella, supo que algo le preocupaba, no supo porque, pero rechazó el ofrecimiento de Jaken de ir a buscarla, era como si intuyera que debía dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Desganado por la ausencia de Rin, disfrutó del té y al terminar decidió que era hora de buscarla. Cuando Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación y encontró a Rin haciendo su rutina de acicalamiento nocturno, se puso feliz de poder contemplarla sin esconderse. Ella no notó su presencia hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca y al verlo, una mezcla de nerviosismo y rabia se reflejaron en su mirada.

"No lo escuché llegar!"

Inconscientemente y aprovechando la cercanía, Sesshoumaru extendió la mano y acarició la suave melena. Dominada por los nervios, Rin dejó caer el peine. Con suavidad, el príncipe recogió el diminuto utensilio y se lo entregó con algo cercano a una sonrisa que a Rin la hizo enfurecer y le arrebató el peine prácticamente gruñendo. Sesshoumaru levantó una ceja al ver la actitud huraña y comprendió que estaba molesta por algo. Dándole la espalda y poniendo un poco más de espacio entre ellos, Rin terminó de peinarse.

"Estas bien?"

"Aja!"

"No fuiste a comer, porque?"

"No me dio la gana!"

"Ya veo!"

Rin tragó grueso sintiendo un hueco en el estómago, los consejos de Soyomi formaban remolinos en su mente enrollando su lengua. Su enojo era solo para enmascarar el miedo y la ansiedad de pensar que la volvería a rechazar. Se suponía que la amaba pero el concepto de aquel demonio de amar no la satisfacía y era claro que había desperdiciado su vida junto a él. Por un instante, pensó en encararlo pero no quería darle el gusto de rechazarla otra vez, así que guardó su peine y se puso de pie. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Sesshoumaru la observó y al ver que recogía sus cosas le preguntó que estaba pasando.

"Porque recoges tus cosas?!"

"Voy a dormir en mi habitación, en el ala sur!"

"Esta es tu habitación!"

"No, es la suya…buenas noches mi Lord!"

Sesshoumaru resopló calladamente confundido por tan ácida actitud, la verdad era que estaba estimulado porque si estaba molesta probablemente pelearían y ella lo mandaría al infierno antes de confesarle lo que sucedía. Poniéndose de pie para cerrarle el paso le exigió una explicación pero ella reaccionó como toda una fiera.

"A un lado!"

"No me hables golpeado, y porque me dices mi lord? Te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre!"

"Le hablo como me de la gana!"

Sesshoumaru contuvo la sonrisa al escucharla y cuando con un gruñido le pidió que dejara de atravesarse, se apartó. Cuando lo hizo, Rin sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies porque dejarla ir significaba que no le importaba y era un rechazo silencioso. Apretando los ojos para no ceder al impulso de llorar, Rin siguió caminando lo más rápido que pudo, estaba a mitad de las escaleras cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que esa noche habría tormenta.

"Magnífico, ojalá me caiga un rayo para dejar de sentir!"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño al escucharla y después de unos minutos la siguió, pero al llegar a la habitación no entró, se sentó en el piso y escuchó en silencio. Sentada en un rincón, Rin hablaba para sí misma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Soy una tonta, si no besa es porque no le parezco atractiva…en todo este tiempo no me ha dicho que quiere estar conmigo yo solo asumí..."

Rin enmudeció de repente, como si descubriera algo aterrador, luego soltó una risa amarga y su risa pronto fue un mar de lágrimas. Afuera, Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos comprendiendo que nuevamente era su culpa que ella sufriera, todo por esperar demasiado. Estaba a punto de levantarse y entrar pero se detuvo al escuchar que se ponía de pie. Rin se deshizo del kimono y se cubrió con la yukata, luego se acostó tratando de dormir.

Sesshoumaru se incorporó sin hacer ruido y entró a la habitación, Rin tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al sentir la brisa de afuera. Al verlo de pie frente a ella, se sentó sobre el futón y le preguntó que estaba haciendo, cuando el príncipe no le contestó ella trago saliva nerviosa, porque había algo en sus ojos maravilloso y estimulante. El youkai se arrodilló desnudándola con la mirada, quedándose muy cerca, tanto que solo tenía que estirar la mano y podría acariciarle el pálido rostro.

"Dime porque estas tan molesta?"

"Ya se arrepintió verdad?"

"Arrepentirme de que?"

"De estar conmigo…porque no me besa?"

El youkai dejó caer la quijada y sus ojos brillaron presa del desconcierto, mientras Rin lo atravesaba con la mirada luchando contra las ganas de llorar. En un intento por aplacar la tormenta que había en sus ojos, el príncipe la acarició la mejilla y el aroma femenino cambió de miedo y tristeza a excitación, alborotando su sangre. Sin imaginar todo lo que su cuerpo silenciosamente le gritaba al youkai, Rin le pidió que no jugara con ella. El príncipe detuvo la lágrima que le bajaba por la mejilla y le delineó los labios muy lentamente, luego en un arrebato de emoción se inclinó sobre ella sintiendo que no podía estar un segundo mas sin besarla, cuando sus bocas se encontraron, Sesshoumaru se abrió paso entre los labios femeninos usando su lengua de una forma tan alucinante que Rin sintió un delicioso ardor que le subió desde la unión de sus piernas hasta su boca, arrancándole un gemido.

Percibiendo el gemido en su propia boca, Sesshoumaru sintió una descarga de placer por todo el cuerpo, más cuando ella estiró ambas manos escurriéndolas por los pliegues del kimono, como cuando niña. La diferencia que ahora era una mujer y se sentía tan delicioso que no pudo evitar gruñir de placer; cuando el gruñido llegó a oídos femeninos, ella se estremeció y su aroma se hizo aún más irresistible. Aferrándose a ella por la cintura, Sesshoumaru desvió sus besos hacia el cuello saboreando su piel con pequeños mordiscos que dejaban la marca de sus colmillos, dominada por la excitación, Rin repitió su nombre en un quejido y Sesshoumaru pensó que le había hecho daño.

"Te hice daño, te duele algo?"

"No, porque te detuviste?"

Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que la emoción le retorcía las entrañas, cerrando la mano sobre su cintura la atrajo hacia su pecho y se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa. Los ojos verdes se abrieron a todo lo que daban y aunque quiso decir algo no pudo, su sonrisa y que la estrujaba como si quisiera fundirse con ella, simplemente era demasiado y las palabras correctas escapan su conciencia.

"Eres muy hermosa, en serio estas bien?!"

Su respuesta fue ecuánime, Rin primero le dio un beso y luego tiró del kimono para quitárselo y así deslizar sus manos sobre él totalmente absorta. El príncipe no dijo nada solo la miraba a la expectativa. Inclinándose para volverla a besar, le pidió en un susurro que se quitara todo para ver lo bella que era. Ante semejantes palabras, Rin sonrió emocionada y sin titubear, se deshizo de sus ropas, dejando al descubierto su jugoso cuerpo, la erizaba sentir las garras sobre su espalda, y cuando el youkai hizo fuerza para que se acostara, ella no puso resistencia.

Pegándose a ella para sentir la tersura de su piel, Sesshoumaru empezó un camino de besos en el ombligo, subiendo lentamente hasta su pecho. Siguiendo la curva de sus senos con la lengua, cubrió sus pezones con suaves mordiscos que la hicieron jadear extasiada, moviendo sus manos por la anatomía youkai como toda una experta. Juntando sus labios nuevamente, el príncipe bajó la mano hasta sus muslos y con suavidad los separó, todo su cuerpo reaccionó estremeciéndose, ella estaba tibia, calentándolo, mezclando sus aromas en una nube de amor y lujuria. Moviendo sus dedos con suavidad, se dio cuenta que estaba húmeda, como invitándolo a probar su esencia, el aroma era tan irresistible que con suavidad se separó de ella y se perdió entre sus muslos, deslizando la lengua entre sus pliegues, deseoso de dejar una marca invisible en su cuerpo para que ella no quisiera estar con nadie más.

Al sentir los labios se estremeció y cerró los ojos con fuerza abrumada por todo lo que sentía, pero con el pasar de los minutos su cuerpo se relajó y pudo disfrutar de las caricias, Sesshoumaru percibió eso y decidió estimularla con sus garras, como preparándola para lo que venía. Sin dejar de mover sus dedos, buscó su boca y la besó tomándose el tiempo para disfrutarlo. Entre besos le preguntó si estaba bien o quería que se detuviera; para su deleite ella le pidió que siguiera. Seguro que estaba bien lubricada, Sesshoumaru terminó de quitarse el kimono y se acomodó sobre ella, en cuanto sintió el peso del príncipe, Rin abrió las piernas en un sensual recibimiento y eso lo dejó perplejo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada para no robarle la inspiración.

Con el afán de no lastimarla, Sesshoumaru dejó que la punta de su miembro se acomodara entre sus piernas y se movió muy despacio, susurrándole palabras amables que lograban calmar los nervios que sentía. Con una sonrisa, Rin apretó los ojos y cuando la penetró completamente no pudo contener un quejido y el ardor que la sacudió se esparció por su cuerpo como una ola de dolor, pero a medida que Sesshoumaru se movía fue transformándose en maravilloso placer. Aferrada a él le dijo que lo amaba y el youkai se sintió conmovido hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Con el pasar de los minutos, Rin estuvo cada vez más cómoda y aunque le dolía lograron encontrar el ritmo entre sus cuerpos. Sesshoumaru se escuchó jadear excitado, dejando que todas sus emociones y sentimientos quedaran al descubierto. La pequeña y frágil humara era su dueña, la única que había amado como para entregarle alma y corazón Aferrado a ella, continuó moviéndose y llegó al clímax sintiéndose amado y completo. Rin lo siguió pero no supo que era aquella sensación tan alucinante hasta que notó que el príncipe permanecía inmóvil sobre ella besándola.

"Estas bien?"

"Si!"

"Mucho dolor?"

"Algo…no siempre será así verdad?"

"Te lo prometo!"

Con una sonrisa, Rin se acurrucó a su costado, al instante el sonido de su estómago vacío inundó la estancia y se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Acariciándole la cabeza Sesshoumaru le preguntó cuanta hambre tenía.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien mejor busco unos hongos de mi huerto"

Rin quiso levantarse pero estaba adolorida y haciéndose un puñito en el futón se quedó inmóvil. Acomodándose detrás de ella, el príncipe le dio un beso en la nuca con ternura diciéndole que esperara ahí. Al ver que se levantaba, Rin se aferró a su brazo pidiéndole que no la dejara sola.

"No te preocupes, traje tu cena porque supuse que tendrías hambre mas tarde!"

Rin dejo escapar un suspiro cuando él se levantó dejando ver su figura completamente desnuda, cuando se volteó y sus ojos se toparon con su anatomía de frente, Rin apartó la mirada y se puso tan roja que sentía la cara a punto de estallar. El príncipe torció la boca en una sonrisa y se acomodó frente a ella ofreciéndole el recipiente con comida. Hipnotizada por la imagen completamente desnuda del youkai, Rin no reaccionó de inmediato dándole a Sesshoumaru la excusa perfecta para besarla otra vez. Se sentía como un niño que acaba de descubrir un placer maravilloso y no puede saciarse. Quitándole el recipiente de la mano, la envolvió en un beso apasionado hasta que el estómago de Rin resonó por toda la estancia y abrazada a él dijo que se moría del hambre, cautivado por su sinceridad Sesshoumaru soltó una carcajada y Rin dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro, era tan extraño verlo reír, como si aquel sonido fuera de otro mundo y ella tuviera la rara oportunidad de presenciar un milagro.

"Te ríes de mi, porque tengo hambre?"

"Sino hubieras sido tan rebelde, habrías ido a comer"

"Si me hubieras besado antes…!"

"Eres una insolente!"

Rin separó los labios para decir algo pero él la silenció dándole un poco de comida directamente de sus labios. Ella masticó sin apartar sus ojos de él, buscando el calor de su pecho, luego tomó los alimentos y comió disfrutando de los besos que Sesshoumaru le daba en el cuello, mientras sus garras la acariciaban la piel de sus caderas. Cuando terminó de comer se acostaron entrelazando las piernas y buscando un poco de descanso, ella estaba sucumbiendo al sueño cuando Sesshoumaru le rozó los labios para que abriera los ojos.

"Sucede algo?"

"Tu eres la única, siempre lo has sido, lo que siento no logro describirlo con palabras!"

Con los ojos aguados, Rin le dijo que ahora tenía claro que si le importaba, cautivado, Sesshoumaru dejó escapar una risa, diciéndole que era la más sentimental de las humanas y sus palabras pretendían darle alegría y no tristeza. Rin sonrió y se dedicó a llenarlo de besos. Afuera, la tormenta arreciaba por lo que se acurrucaron bajo la manta y Rin se quedó dormida sin mucho esfuerzo, durante la noche la contempló mientras dormía, preguntándose cuanto daño y sufrimiento le había causado su soberbia.

"Te lo recompensaré pequeña!"

………………………

A la mañana siguiente…

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos a medias para ver la cara de Rin sonriéndole, se apoyaba en él acariciándole el pecho con las puntas de los dedos, estaba desnuda y el roce de sus senos al compás de su respiración pausada se sentía delicioso.

"Buenos días!"

"Hace cuanto estas despierta?"

"Un rato, estaba viéndote dormir, dormiste bien?!"

"Aja!"

Rin se inclinó para besarlo dejando que él explorara el interior de su boca con la lengua acariciando la suya y cuando sus garras acariciaron su piel gimió calladamente. Dejándose llevar por su deseo de experimentar todo con él, Rin retiró la manta que lo cubría y se regocijó con la visión de Sesshoumaru completamente erecto y sintió que no podía mas por lo que se inclinó para cubrirlo de besos, aquel gesto tomó a Sesshoumaru desprevenido por lo que dejó escapar un quejido pero de satisfacción, creyendo que lo estaba haciendo mal, Rin se separó apenada.

"No te gusta, lo estoy haciendo mal?"

"No al contrario pero ten cuidado con los dientes pequeña!"

Rin se puso tan roja que Sesshoumaru soltó una risa y poniéndole la mano en la cabeza le pidió que siguiera porque se sentía delicioso. Cerrando los ojos, volvió a inclinarse sobre el príncipe, el aliento tibio contra su piel era alucinante y la alentó llamándola por su nombre visiblemente excitado. Aunque quería alargar el placer de aquel delicioso despertar, los labios de Rin se movían de una manera que al príncipe le fue imposible contener su clímax por más tiempo y a punto de estallar le pidió que se retirara, así lo hizo pero se quedó muy cerca y pudo ver como el líquido tibio y cremoso resbalaba por la piel, con los ojos cerrados, Sesshoumaru no la vio inclinarse sobre él para llenarse los labios con su esencia, se acercó con una sonrisa y recogiéndolo con la lengua llevo aquel sabor extraño a sus labios, en el acto, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos y la miró desconcertado, esperando pacientemente que ella levantara la cara, cuando lo hizo le dijo que era un sabor inusual e inocentemente le pregunto si le había gustado lo que le hizo.

"Mucho, puedes hacerlo todas las veces que quieras! Ven aquí"

Rin se carcajeó acurrucándose en su pecho, no pasó mucho tiempo para que las caricias los llevaran a desvestirse y con el sol colándose por las rendijas, hicieran el amor sintiéndose completamente a gusto de estar así con él.

………………………..


End file.
